Bird of Fire
by Sandylee007
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye, is forced to go through horrible scientific experiments. Soon he discovers that he has new powers he must learn to control before he hurts himself or those he cares about. Will his body and mind adapt to the changes before it's too late?
1. Catching Fire

A/N: I was supposed to launch this tale AGES ago. BUT, here we are, AT LAST. Yay? Before getting to the actual thing, though…

DISCLAIMER: Me owns NOTHING. If I did we would've seen Hawkeye in the 'IW' trailers… Kudos to the genius behind the image I chose for the story!

WARNINGS: Descriptions of violence and injury… Adult themes… Language… (Sorry, Steve…!) DEFINITELY quite a bit of general weirdness.

SOOOO… Let's go, shall we? Before I chicken out. (chuckles) I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

 **TAKES PLACE a little while after 'Winter Soldier'.**

* * *

 ** _Bird of Fire_**

* * *

Catching Fire

* * *

It certainly wasn't the most challenging mission Clint had ever taken. Especially after joining gods, super soldiers and men in iron suits against an army from another realm. Dr. Annabella Scott got into a trouble due to hints of some extremely shady scientific experiments. When she popped up on the radar of what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D, the archer was stupid enough to expect it to be a walk in a park. Of course he wasn't allowed to be quite so lucky.

Finding Dr. Scott's main laboratory wasn't much of a challenge with his skills and resources. He actually snorted upon arriving on the tiny island that had a massive laboratory-building standing on a hill made mostly of stone. It was definitely a 'mad scientist from a bad comic book or film' cliché. All that was missing was a middle aged or older man with a ridiculous hairdo and hideous glasses.

What Clint found inside made whatever amusement he may have felt fade away. All the loud evidence of human experiments… He wondered, with nausea swelling in the pit of his stomach, how anyone could do such things to another human being. What sort of sick minds operated in that building?

He didn't have to search long to find out. The hair in the back of his neck rose when he discovered a file that held a Hydra-symbol. To make matters worse, he wasn't alone.

He felt a breath of air but didn't even have the time to look over his shoulder. Something hit him from behind like a sledgehammer. While his head was still spinning a needle pierced the back of his neck.

"Shh…", a male voice hissed at him.

Clint knew nothing more.

* * *

From then it was a game of sliding in and out of consciousness. People in laboratory coats and surgical masks were there whenever he was awake. Drawing blood. Poking at him in ways that made him want to hiss, scream and snarl. The worst were the injections.

Whatever it was they gave him couldn't be good news.

Clint, however, decided firmly that he was going to make it out of this mess. Especially when he wasn't in it without any help, despite being on a solo-mission. In his ear, so subtle that there was no way his captors would've noticed, was an ear comm Tony developed. He wasn't able to activate it without alerting the people around him and watching him via security footage. But the comm was equipped with a tracking device. As soon as Tony would receive hints that he'd gotten his feathery behind (the billionaire's choice of words, not his) into a trouble again the man would start looking. Until then he'd just hang on tight and endure. And work constantly to find a way out by himself, because his ego would be severely bruised and Tony would be entirely too amused if he'd be saved like some damsel in distress.

Once he almost made it to safety. One of his captors was stupid enough to loosen his restraints when he manipulated well enough. Within six minutes Clint had knocked down five security guards and was less than ten steps away from the door to safety.

And then he actually heard Dr. Scott's voice for the first time. "Excellent. I'd call that a very successful test-round." She lifted a small device to her lips. "Subject HY645 is responding well to sample Delta. Heightened speed and improved reflexes can already be seen. Evidence of improved strength and stamina unclear."

Clint felt incredibly cold while those ominous words washed through him. Of course he should've ran, should've taken her down, should've attacked. But what he just heard… "What the hell have you done to me?" he hissed, every single one of his muscles tensing up for a fight.

Dr. Scott smiled. "Congratulations, agent Barton", she purred, her tone smoother than velvet. "When we finally introduce the new you to the world… You're going to make history. And you're going to save a life in the process. Doesn't that bring a smile to your face?"

Clint snorted. And here he thought that this whole thing couldn't get worse… "You know what? It doesn't." She was irritating him and he had a feeling that he'd be even less pleased by the backup she was bound to get soon. The door to safety was tantalizingly close. It was time to bring an end to the chitchat.

Well, time was certainly running out. Because exactly a second before Clint would've made his move there was a set of three sharp, demanding beeps. Dr. Scott made a face. "Sorry, sweetie. This one is going to hurt. A lot."

A hellish surge of electricity shot through him, radiating from the metallic collar around his neck. Clint's lips opened. He went down before he could make a sound.

* * *

Clint was barely conscious when voices carried to his ears, muffled by whatever he'd been drugged with. He couldn't be quite sure if he was dreaming or if it was all real. It felt like a nightmare.

"… DNA was already exceptional … changing far too rapidly … not sure if his body can withstand … not much can be done for either of you …"

"… we're both dying …"

"… sorry …"

By then he was able to hear far more clearly. And quite soon wished he wasn't. "Dr. Malus… Name someone who can help me. Or I'll have to result methods neither of us would like."

There was a shiver. Until the man, Dr. Malus apparently, finally sighed heavily. When he spoke again he sounded older, somehow. "I do know someone… But I'm not sure if he'll agree to help."

"Haven't you learned by now?" Dr. Scott's voice was equally amused and threatening. "I'm very, very good at persuading people."

A long period of unconsciousness, two fever-induced seizures and a couple of other medical emergencies later Clint found out just how good at persuading Dr. Scott really was. He was once again only half-conscious when his bleary eyes spotted someone approaching him. Then, in a flash, everything became far too clear and he distinguished the apologetic, pale face of… "Bruce?"

Bruce Banner looked like he hadn't slept in days, as well as nauseous. The scientist gulped laboriously. "I… Clint, I'm so sorry…! I…" The man's lips continued to move, but barely anything came out. Not that the archer would've been able to focus on words.

Because finally, finally he registered the needle and the syringe. Realized what they meant. And fear, the kind that was barely even human, flooded through him. Mixed with rivers of betrayal, shock and confusion. What the hell was his friend doing…? "No, Bruce, don't…!" Surely there was another way…! Something, anything…!

The look in Bruce's eyes revealed that there wasn't. Quickly, and surprisingly painlessly, the needle found its mark. Their eyes remained locked the entire time, the scientist's suspiciously moist. The man seemed to be in some state of shock while chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

It was funny, really. Clint had heard about the five stages of accepting one's own demise, several times over. It was surprising how quickly he glided to acceptance. Realized that while there may not be a way out for him anymore, Bruce was a different story.

So he gave up the one beacon of hope he'd had left. The ear comm. He slipped it to Bruce's hand so subtly that there was no chance any people or cameras caught the motion. And wished, from the bottom of his heart, that it'd do his friend more good. That at least one of them would walk out of this horror story alive.

Clint could've sworn that he felt Bruce holding his hand but it was far more likely simply wishful thinking. The whole world was falling away alarmingly quickly. The last thing he saw before darkness was his friend's distancing back and a set of shoulder pressed down by the weight of the world.

Clint was almost certain that he had no way out of this. But his final thought was that he'd have to try. Because if he died here, like this… Bruce would never forgive himself.

* * *

Later Clint had very little memories of what happened next. And how much of those tiny fragments were a trick of imagination. He remembered another jolt of electricity. More fever and pain. Bruce, sitting beside him with a frown, appearing far older than his years. But perhaps more clearly than anything else he remembered his friend's voice, barely audible to him.

"… trust me …"

 _I do trust you_ , he would've said if he could've.

Then there was a bullet. Clint had no idea how he got shot. But that tiny item finally did end it all – almost his life as well.

Almost.

Waking up properly felt like coming back to life. After a mighty struggle Clint managed to open his eyes halfway. There were people around him and he blinked again, feeling extremely uncomfortable while his eyes adjusted infuriatingly slowly, like brand new. He relaxed slowly upon finally recognizing his friends. Including Thor, whose hair had been braided. Clint would've laughed out loud at the sight if he had the strength. His tongue was as clumsy as his eyes, and it took a mighty while before he found his voice. Or at least a hint of it. "… the hell 'ppened to your hair?" he slurred.

For a while his friends stared. Clearly as astonished by him being alive as he was. Then a wide grin appeared to Tony's lips. The barely distinguishable moisture in the billionaire's eyes was a clear indication to how dire things had been. As were the hysterical giggles. "You know what, guys? Tweetie's just fine."

* * *

Of course Clint wasn't 'fine' quite so soon. Neither was Bruce. One was recovering physically and they were both recovering emotionally. On the ridiculous hours of one rainy night the two were suffering from insomnia. They ended up to the Tower's kitchen area.

Bruce fidgeted before he could stop himself. Of course a man who went by the name Hawkeye noticed and winced. "I look like shit, huh?" The archer was still very pale and had loud traces of both pain and sleepless nights on his face.

"Just tired." Bruce shifted again. "Are you… sure that it's a good idea, to be out of the bed alone?"

Clint shrugged carelessly. "Probably not. But I'm not alone, I've got you to babysit me."

They were tense and tired. But at least they had coffee. It kept them occupied until Bruce found himself speaking. "I'm… sorry, if I've been avoiding you lately." Pretty lame, but it was a start.

Clint groaned and rubbed at his face tiredly. Evidence of recently removed needles were still visible on the back of his hand. "I'm not much good at these… talks. But since I've had a lot of spare time lately, I've been flipping through Dr. Scott's medical file. And I've pestered Tasha and Steve for answers. Just… Let me know if I've got this right." The man took a deep breath. Apparently staying upright and concentrating still took up a lot of energy. "About… what, a year, or two, ago Dr. Scott had an accident pretty similar to yours. She invited you to that laboratory to see if you could help her. But her cancer had spread pretty much everywhere, so there was nothing you or anyone else could do."

"She didn't take 'no' for an answer." Bruce glared into his coffee, so lost in dark memories that he didn't notice the way his hands shook. "She… told me to come up with something. Or she'd harm you. And… When I finally had something…" He wiped at his eyes when they blurred and frowned at his fingers as they came back moist. "That injection I gave you… If it wasn't you, she would've tested it on her daughter. On her own little girl. How…" He shook his head. "How sick do you have to be, to use your own child…?" His voice broke.

For a few seconds Clint was alarmingly still. Then sighed. "I… was dreading as much, since hearing that her kid was there." The Hawk met his eyes firmly. "Bruce, I'm not letting you beat yourself up over saving a little girl. Got that? She lost her mother and she's traumatized. But you kept her safe and now she gets to grow up with a dad who loves her. I'm safe, too."

"You got shot because you decided to take a bullet for me!" Bruce knew that losing control was a horrible idea, but… "Does it say that in any file, huh? The team was already almost there when a guard showed up. He held a gun at me, would've taken a shot. But… You were out of it, didn't remember that it wouldn't have harmed me. And took it." The feel of his friend slamming at him, falling into his arms with blood pouring out of a gunshot wound… It'd never leave Bruce.

"Maybe I was out of it. Or maybe some part of me considered you worth protecting." Clint took a sip of coffee. And clearly sensed his disagreement, because the man went on. "Fine. Let's think about this practically. If you did get shot, Big Green would've definitely been unleashed. I would've probably gotten hurt right there, or worse. Maybe the rest of the team, too. And the whole building might've been taken down. Then what would've happened to Dr. Scott's daughter?" The archer let it all sink in for a while. "You just did what you had to. So did I. And here we are, still alive."

As little as Bruce still liked it, he figured that he'd probably have to take that as a victory. Still alive. That wasn't such a bad outcome, was it?

"You know… That kid explains how Thor got his hair braided." Amusement colored Clint's tone. "Doesn't explain why he kept the braids for three days, though."

Bruce found himself feeling lighter than he had in ages.

"So, that's what it looks like."

Bruce blinked once. Twice. "What does?"

"Your smile."

How about that. Bruce hadn't really, honestly smiled in so long that he'd almost forgotten how it felt. When he put away the empty mug his hands were steady. "Thanks for the coffee. It was stronger than I'm used to, but I liked it."

Clint frowned. "What? I thought you made the coffee."

From a safe distance two pairs of eyes observed the exchange. Relief was visible on the faces of Steve and Natasha. "Clint should be resting", the soldier pointed out.

"I know. And I'll make sure that he knows, too. Later." Natasha didn't smile but her eyes were uncharacteristically soft. "But they both needed this."

"Enough with the chic-flick moment." Clint's voice was equally amused and irritated. "Stop worrying and eavesdropping, and come here. There's enough coffee for four."

They were all too relieved to question how Clint had been able to hear them. It was a moment of calm they definitely needed. It was a small mercy, really, that they had no idea the stress was far from over.

* * *

Three weeks later Bruce was giving Tony's latest project a look when the laboratory's door opened. He blinked with surprise upon discovering Clint. "Hey. I thought that you were still on a vacation." Which the archer refused to call a sick leave. The look on his friend's face made him frown while cold filled the pit of his stomach. "Clint? What's wrong?"

Clint swallowed thickly. "I was, ah… hoping that you and Tony might be able to help me." Slowly and hesitantly the man outstretched his hands. There were tiny flames in various colors dancing above the archer's fingers, nearly cocooning them. Actually… The fire was coming from the Hawk's hands. Under different circumstances the sight might've been incredibly beautiful. "What's happening to me?" That was, perhaps, the first time the scientist heard his friend sound scared.

Bruce really, really wished that he had an answer.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: That SOOOOO doesn't sound good…! But it DOES sound kind of cool… (smirks) Poor Clint!

What's the verdict, guys? Would you like to read some more of this? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOVE hearing from you.

In any case, THANK YOU so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe I'll see you guys again one day.

Take care!


	2. C-C-Changes

A/N: Phew! First of all, I'm SO SORRY that it took me this long to update! Times have been hectic lately. (winces) BUT, here I am! With a new chapter. Yay?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all the reviews, listings, love and support! You have NO IDEA how happy it makes me that so many of you want to join this fiery ride (flight?). (BEAMS, and HUGS)

Awkay, before I get all mushy… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

C-C-Changes

* * *

Clint had always hated doctors. Ever since he was a kid. And he'd never been a big fan of being poked and tested like some sort of a laboratory experiment. His latest… unfortunate experience in Hydra's hands definitely didn't help his attitude.

It also didn't help that at the moment the only space safe enough for him, in case he literally burst into flames, was a tiny room with plexiglass walls. There was absolutely no privacy. And all too much noise and light to his liking.

"How's the nausea?"

Clint gritted his teeth to not snap that he was last asked the exact same thing ten minutes earlier, and he was getting sick of it. Literally and figuratively. "Nausea's doing fine. Me? Not so much", he huffed a little more irritably than would've been warranted.

Bruce didn't seem offended, which made him feel worse. The scientist made notes. "And the headache?"

Clint groaned and rubbed his face roughly with one hand. "Like I'd have a really, really…" He groaned again when he moved and decided that it was a very bad idea. "… _really_ bad hangover… Times ten." If there was anything that came even close to the current discomfort, it was the first two or three days after Loki. But he wasn't planning on mentioning or even thinking about _that_ at the moment. He was feeling miserable enough already.

"As bad as Tijuana after mission-hours?" Natasha suggested. She'd been sitting beside him almost from the moment she heard that he'd stumbled in with sparkling hands. Like some sort of a bodyguard, trying to shield him against a threat she had no control over. Clint wasn't sure what to think about such a constant presence but didn't have the heart to tell her to take a break. She seemed to need this, the comfort of seeing him alert and fighting.

Clint narrowed his eyes. Were the lights brighter than before? The tingling was returning to his hands. He needed fresh air, badly. "More like Kemi." He didn't know what was in that drink, but it tasted like candy and bit harder than Vodka.

Bruce approached him with a healthy amount of caution. It wasn't a good idea to startle someone who might burst into flames at any given moment. "You need a bucket? You're starting to look a little green."

Under different circumstances it might've amused Clint that his friend worried about someone else turning green. As it was he focused on not puking while shaking his head cautiously. "Nah." Clint wished that he felt and sounded surer. "But a punching bag would be great."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'll get you a glass of water, then you can take a nap. You're delirious if you imagine that I'll let you work out in that condition."

"Killjoy."

"Reckless idiot."

The brief, barely noticeable squeeze she gave his hand and his responding one spoke the truth.

Clint spoke again once Natasha had left the room. No matter how quiet he was, the noise seemed to try and split his skull. "Think you can dim the lights?"

Bruce did, as much as was possible. "Sorry I can't give you more pain meds. Dr. Cho said that it wouldn't be a good idea before things are a bit more… stable."

"'s fine. No more meds." It didn't matter how much agony he was in. Clint didn't want anything that would've clouded his head even further. He felt out of control enough already.

Bruce shifted with an expression of helplessness. Clearly it irked the scientist that he couldn't do more. "Cho and I will check your hearing and eyesight when the headache's eased a bit. But… I think it's safe to say that they're both going haywire."

Clint groaned. "Just like everything in me. I'm such an overachiever." He attempted to make it sound like a joke but failed miserably.

Bruce did smile back, though. Just a little. And it wasn't the pitying kind. The scientist ran a hand through his hair. There was far too much guilt in the man's eyes. "Look… If there's anything I can do… Just name it."

"Any chance you could smuggle in a beer?"

Bruce didn't quite laugh. But the grin was a genuine one. On a horrible day such as this one Clint counted it a win.

* * *

The moment Bruce entered the room behind the plexiglass and saw the expressions Dr. Cho and Tony wore he winced. The two were examining Clint's test results. "Things look that good, huh?"

"I see some abnormalities." The frown on Dr. Cho's face wasn't a promising sign. "Whatever those people did to him… It changed his DNA. Which probably explains his powers. And I don't like the look of his vitals. His blood pressure is all over the place. He's dehydrated and his temperature is far too high."

"Yeah, well… Sparky over there has flames shooting out of his hands." Tony's tone probably wasn't as light as the man wanted it to be. "Might explain the fever. He's literally burning up."

" _Awww, are you worried, Tin Can? I'm touched_ ", Clint joked feebly. When the archer glanced towards the glass separating them the man's eyes were bleary from exhaustion and pain. " _I sort of like that new superhero name, by the way._ "

Tony scoffed. "Nice to know that your sense of humor hasn't been toasted. Now sleep. You look like you could use it."

Clint rolled his eyes. " _I've been turned into a human-shaped cigarette lighter. How the hell am I supposed to sleep?_ "

"Language", Tony and Bruce chorused, Natasha rolled her eyes.

 _Insane, all of them_ , Dr. Cho decided with a smile on her face. And decided to do whatever she could to ensure that a piece of this bizarre team – family, whatever it was – wouldn't be lost. She could only hope that her best effort would be enough.

* * *

Clint didn't know when and how he fell asleep, especially when he shouldn't have been able to find rest when he felt so uncomfortable. He dreamt of flames. Of being on fire. He woke up with a loud gasp, his heart hammering painfully and his eyes darting around frantically. His whole body ached, like there was actual fire gnawing at it. And he couldn't figure out…

"Clint, breathe. Calmly." Somehow Natasha's voice was able to ground him at least partially, even it that extreme moment. "Whatever is going on inside that thick skull of yours… Get a grip. Your hands are starting to glow."

Clint gulped several greedy, desperate breaths. Until finally, remarkably, he began to feel at least somewhat steady. He groaned as his body started to shake. "Sorry…" He wasn't supposed to come so close to losing it. Especially with a friend in the same room.

"Stop being a moron or I have to smack you." She sat down slowly, giving him plenty of time to adjust to the situation. "So, here's the thing. I have a sandwich Tony fought pretty hard for, and it's got your name on it. Interested?"

Clint was acutely aware of the fact that he hadn't eaten anything in… he had no idea how long. And it would've probably been a good idea to have at least that sandwich. But his stomach rolled even at the thought. "Keep it safe for me until morning?"

"I can't make any promises. Tony seemed pretty hungry." There was a brief pause, during which she studied him intently. "Indigo flames? That's new."

Clint looked towards his hands and was dismayed to discover that once again tiny flames coated his fingers. They were pretty to look at. Which didn't make them any less painful or potentially dangerous.

Clint was so deep in thought that he shivered when a finger poked at his shoulder. There was uncharacteristically open worry in Natasha's eyes. "You've been glaring at your hand for the past three minutes. You need sleep."

Clint rolled his eyes. The idea of falling asleep didn't seem very appealing when he had dreams of an inferno to look forward to. "I just woke up", he pointed out with the stubbornness of a child.

It was Natasha's turn to roll her eyes. "You look ready to drop. Fortunately I know how infuriatingly stubborn you can be, so I came prepared." She fished out her phone and fiddled with it for a while, then pressed it against his ear.

Clint's heart thudded when he heard Laura's voice. " _Lila, auntie Tasha said that daddy's having some trouble sleeping. What do you think, would a song help?_ "

Lila had barely started 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' before the flames died out entirely and Clint's eyelids began to flutter. He was sleeping soundly before she was halfway through. Which was why he never heard her final words before the recording ended. " _Goodnight, daddy. Don't have bad dreams anymore. Love you._ "

* * *

A few times Clint wondered, because it was better to wonder that than… other things, where Steve was. He heard the soldier a couple of times, but the man never actually entered his room. Until, on day three after the madness began, persistent fever pushed the archer into a brief but unpleasant bout of seizures.

It took Clint infuriatingly long to come around afterwards. When he did his far too sharp ears alerted him of a presence. He tensed up until he recognized his companion.

Given Steve's own Super Soldier status, the man had to know that he was awake. But the man never spoke. Just stayed there, a respectful distance away from the bed but close enough for it to feel supportive. Keeping watch.

That presence was enough to lull Clint into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Considering how feeble the changes in Clint's body made the man, it was a shock when two days later the archer's bed was discovered empty. Of course no one could actually remain missing for long with the Tower's surveillance. Thor happened to be the one closest, so he was also the one who entered the balcony.

Clint sat on the railing. Had it been anyone else, the sight would've been incredibly alarming. But the Hawk seemed perfectly at home with the wind ruffling his hair. The man did have the decency to give him a sheepish grin, though. "Sorry. I just… needed a break."

Thor nodded. "Understandable." He looked around and inhaled the fresh, crisp night air. "It's very peaceful here."

"Hmm." Clint's nose twitched. "Do you have coffee?"

Thor shifted, a flash of guilt crossing him. With the still lingering nausea and wildly bouncing blood pressure his friend wasn't allowed to have coffee just yet. And the archer's love for caffeine was one of the first things he learned about the man. "Ah… Yes." He cleared his throat. "It's cold by now."

Clint tensed up, a thoughtful look appearing to his face. The man swallowed loudly. "Can I… try something?" The archer reached out a hand that was admirably steady. "Just… Give me the mug. And stand back. I mean, way back. Just in case."

A hint of curiosity mixed with worry while Thor obeyed. He wondered what, exactly, was a safe distance. And what he'd be able to do if things went wrong.

Tiny flames, this time a blinding bright mixture of gold and ruby-red, could be seen. Clint focused intently, just like before firing an arrow, and gritted his teeth so hard that it had to hurt. Whatever was going on seemed to painful. But the archer pushed forward stubbornly. Until steam rose from the mug.

After a few tense moments the flames disappeared and a relieved, surprised grin rose to Clint's face. "How about that. Maybe I can get a hang of this, after all."

Thor couldn't help but grin as well, because at that moment it felt like something had been won.

* * *

The following morning Dr. Cho and Bruce were inspecting a set of test results with grim expressions when Natasha walked in, carrying a file. "It was hidden. But we finally got it." She tossed the file at them. 'Barton, Clint', said the sticker on top of it.

Both doctors began to flip through it eagerly. Maybe they'd finally get a clearer picture of what happened to Clint. The optimism lasted until they began to really, truly register what they were looking at.

Bruce groaned. Loudly. And ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "That place really did a number on him."

Dr. Cho's eyes were widening slowly yet steadily. "I… don't think that's the case. See the date?" She pointed towards the top of one of the pages. "These results… They're from before… whatever it was that transformed him was administrated. It just enhanced what we're looking at right now. And the changes to DNA I mentioned earlier… Some of them are already visible here."

"What are you saying?" Natasha demanded, and the doctor wondered if that was what she sounded like when she was afraid.

Dr. Cho swallowed. Barely believing what she was about to say. "Clint Barton wasn't one hundred percent human even before this was done to him."

Now she definitely had to call an old friend.

* * *

While everyone else was busy a member of the Tower's medical team entered the room that'd become Clint's very own prison. When Clint woke up to his senses alerting him of a presence, he looked around blearily. And soon imagined that he was still asleep. Because… "But… You're…"

"Shh…" A needle pierced his skin much faster than his sluggish muscles could react. "Nice and still… Soon we'll have a show to remember…"

Tony gave the nurse leaving the room as he arrived a brief look of appreciation, but barely registered her face. "Morning, Sparky. I…" He frowned upon discovering that his friend was on his knees on the floor, gasping for breath. The spark of alarm was like an electric shock. "Clint, what the…?"

"Get… out." There was no missing the despair in Clint's hissing voice. "Tony, get… out."

That was when Tony realized that flames were not only rising from Clint hands, but from the archer's whole body. And as desperately as he wanted to help, he knew that he wasn't fireproof. So there was only one thing he could do. He ran, slammed the door closed and felt like a pathetic coward.

Tony could do nothing but watch from behind the special-made glass how inside the room Clint exploded to an inferno. Screaming, howling, from the bottom of his heart and soul. Dark-purple and indigo flames engulfed the archer, sealing the man to a merciless embrace. The fire shot through the whole room, scorching the bedsheets and bedside table and making metal bend. Tony groaned and ducked, the light blinding him.

After the firestorm there was only silence. By the time Tony could see again the flames were gone. Clint lay on the floor, eyes closed and struggling with wheezing gasps.

Tony swallowed thickly. Every single bit of him trembled, as did his voice. "Clint?"

Then the gasps stopped, leaving the archer absolutely still and lifeless.

"CLINT!

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So. Yeah. I'm mean. (whistles innocently and ducks to dodge thrown objects)

Soooo… Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOVE hearing from you.

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll all stay tuned for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **randomfan** : Here it finally comes! (BEAMS) I REALLY hope that it's worth the wait.

Huge thank yous for the review!


	3. Full Potential

A/N: I'm SO, SO SORRY that it took me this long to come back to this story! For some readers a couple of infuriating plot-things kept fighting a war in my head. BUT, here I am! Yay…?

FIRST, though… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews and support! They're what resurrected this tale. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've kept you waiting after leaving you on an EVIL cliffhanger… (winces) LET'S GO! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Full Potential

* * *

/ _By the time he was eight Clint had seen his father drunk enough times to recognize the signs. And to know that they never meant good news. So, when his parents appeared to pick him up from a park he knew that he was in a trouble. Not only did he sneak out when he wasn't supposed to, but he also stayed too long. He was definitely in a trouble._

 _If only he knew just how bad things were going to get…_

 _Later Clint remembered only brief glimpses of what came next. A look of fury on his father's face. A sting of pain on his cheek. His mother crying while she hugged him too tightly. She muttered that she thought they'd lost him, that_ they _took him, and for decades to come he'd wonder why. Clint also remembered Barney scolding him over being an idiot. It wasn't until he was an adult Clint recognized what he saw in the older boy's eyes._

 _Fear, sheer terror – and he always thought that Barney wasn't afraid of anything._

 _The clearest of Clint's memories was, however, how it all came to an end. His father's driving was reckless and dangerous to begin with. Then, while the man was still berating his younger son over running away, something hit the vehicle. The impact was devastating. They spun around and around and around, like in some twisted version of a carnival ride._

 _The world went black for a while. And when it began to rush back in Clint's ears were ringing painfully. He felt sick to his stomach and terrified out of his mind. It was too dark to see properly and it was raining. The water was warm, sticky and tasted funny. (As an adult he'd recognize that as the taste of blood.) Nothing made any sense and he wanted to cry, no matter how many times his father and brother had told him it was ridiculous. He wanted to scream, call out to his parents, so much that it hurt physically. But such was out of the question when he could barely breathe. Moving was equally impossible._

 _The child lost consciousness to the end of his world._ /

* * *

It was a thunderstorm of chaos. As soon as they could be certain that there'd be no more flames medical professionals rushed in, determined to help Clint before it'd be too late. In the off chance that it wasn't too late already. Tony didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he began to feel dizzy. The thought of losing one of his few actual, genuine friends like this…

The nightmare seemed to last a lifetime. Definitely long enough for Tony to lose hope. The way it finally ended was almost anticlimactic.

Just as the medical team was planning on pushing a tube down his throat Clint gasped. Like someone who'd been diving for a very long time. A few unhealthily rapid heartbeats later the archer opened his eyes. Slowly but effortlessly. There was a degree of confusion in Clint's gaze but no bleariness or pain.

Dr. Cho recovered from shock first and stepped forward. "Agent Barton?" She shone light into his eyes. "Clint? Can you hear me?"

Clint blinked once. Then again, very slowly. "Yeah", he wheezed.

"Good." She put away the penlight when it became apparent that it hurt him and he was responsive. "Do you know where you are?" Another faint nod was the only response she got. Him being so quiet was unnerving. "Do you remember what happened?"

Clint shook his head. Then frowned. And again. "I… ah… thought…" He looked around the best as he could, obviously trying to find someone. Then shook his head once more. "Guess I had a weird dream."

By then Clint seemed far more aware of all the people gathered around him. His muscles began to tense up. Dr. Cho seemed to notice as well because she gave her team a subtle hand signal to back off.

Clint's brows furrowed as he fought a war to concentrate. "Doc? What's going on?"

Dr. Cho sighed heavily. "We had an intruder. According to surveillance footage she succeeded in injecting you with something. My team already has blood samples they're working on, so we'll find out what it was."

Clint seemed far from reassured. Tony couldn't blame him. First getting captured and having his body altered permanently… And now _this_. The billionaire himself was painfully tense, waiting for the next blow to come.

Dr. Cho didn't seem to notice her patient's discomfort. All her attention was on the machinery reporting the archer's vitals. There was surprise on her face.

"Doc?" Alarm was loud and clear in Clint's eyes. "Please don't tell me that I'm growing extra body parts of something."

"Everything… looks better. No miracles or anything, but… You're stabilizing." She frowned, clearly and understandably not quite understanding. "Your body seems to be adapting. I'm… not sure if it has something to do with the substance given to you."

Clint's tension didn't ease. Despite having been basically dead only moments earlier the man's hands fisted so hard that his knuckles turned white. "'was that stuff?" the archer rasped. Clearly exhausted to the bone but too stubborn and wired up to give up just yet.

Dr. Cho's smile was that of sympathy. "We'll know more when the blood test results are ready. For now… Let's just keep an eye on you. You need to report anything that feels unusual."

Clint emitted a bizarre noise. Tony recognized it as a chuckle less than a second before he would've panicked. "Nothing usual 'bout this."

By then Tony had finally caught his own breath and composure. After inhaling deeply he entered the space where his friend and the doctor were. "We should've known that you'd get yourself into a trouble if we leave you alone for a minute."

While Dr. Cho left, holding back a smirk, Clint pouted. "'gonna yell."

"Hell yeah, I'll do some yelling. You'll make me go gray one day and it's not my color. But maybe this one wasn't entirely your fault." It was pretty hard to stay mad at someone who looked so miserable and unwell. Tony, of course, wasn't about to express as much out loud. "Now nighty night, Tweetie. We'll have a fun little conversation when you feel better."

Clint rolled his eyes. Or then just fought against sleep. "… 'ry reassuring."

"Less sarcasm and more sleep, Grumpy Pants."

Tony fully expected Clint to continue protesting. Instead, however, the archer yawned and curled up as much as he could, then fell asleep. Apparently even tough super-agents had their limits.

Tony himself couldn't relax. Which wasn't a surprise with the mental image of his friend dying playing itself over and over again in his head. His friend almost died because the Tower's security system failed. He had no idea how he'd ever overcome that bitter fact. For now… For starters… He'd sit there and keep watch. Whatever it'd take to make sure that Hydra wouldn't get anywhere near his friends again.

First Bruce and Clint were both captured. Then someone was able to nearly kill Clint right under his nose. He'd have to up his game.

"How's the trouble magnet doing?"

Natasha's voice succeeded in making Tony jump. He swallowed in a futile attempt to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth. "His vitals are stable. And it looks like his temperature is going down. He's sleeping now. The poor guy seriously needs it." He took a breath, trying to convince himself that everything would work out. "You waiting for a chance to yell at him for finding trouble?"

Natasha's eyes darkened and narrowed. "I'm done with yelling." She hid it almost perfectly but he could see just a tiny hint of the emotional turmoil Red Room hadn't braced her for. "Trying to keep that guy alive is incredibly exhausting."

In that moment Tony felt deep sympathy towards her as he realized that she'd been Clint's friend and partner for who knows how much longer than he had. He preferred not even imagining how many times she'd had the archer almost dying on her. "Any word on the woman who sneaked in?"

"No." The look on Natasha's face would've brought chills down anyone's spine. "She was caught on security footage but there's nothing about her in any database." She wasn't done seeking, of course. Wouldn't be until she'd find that woman. "Bruce and Cho are still working on trying to figure out what was given to him."

'Still'? Tony checked the time. Where did four hours go? "And what are we gonna do?" Because he was really, really bad at sitting around doing nothing. Especially when he was… worked up. "Sit here and look pretty?"

"… take a shower …" Clint's eyes opened slightly while the archer's nose wrinkled. "… stink …"

Tony snorted. "Don't try to be a critic when you're barely conscious, Legolas", he advised. "Besides, it's not like you'd smell of roses, either."

"Stinky."

"Sparky."

"Shut it, both of you!" Natasha growled eventually. She cast a glare that would've urged _anyone_ to obey at them. "Clint, sleep. Now. Tony, get yourself something to do before you drive us both insane."

"Hey, what are you yelling at me for? He started it!" Tony was entirely too aware of how childish that sounded. He even pointed an accusing finger at Clint, who did a spectacularly bad job at pretending that he was asleep.

Natasha's frosty glare sent the billionaire running. As soon as the man had left she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be such a long day…

* * *

In a nearby laboratory Bruce and Dr. Cho almost had their heads pressed together while they examined Clint's test results. If it wasn't for the deep frowns on their faces their interaction might've been mistaken for being romantic. "What is half of that stuff?" Bruce finally exclaimed, shaking his head.

Whatever it was that coursed through Clint's bloodstream… Neither of them had ever encountered such a substance before. Which meant that they also had no way of predicting the damage it might cause.

Dr. Cho sighed heavily. "Hydra's been around for decades, most of that time without pretty much anyone interfering. They've had plenty of time to come up with the kind of substances we can't even imagine." She shook her head with confusion. "Whatever it was… It helped him adjust. Maybe it even saved his life."

Bruce's brows furrowed. Why would someone from Hydra take the risk of sneaking into the Avengers Tower to save Clint's life? He filed that thought away quickly, at least for a while. For now the archer was alive and somewhat stable. For now they'd focus on keeping him that way.

And… Then there was a tiny piece of information he'd almost forgotten in the middle of all the chaos. Bruce bit his lower lip, wondering how to set his words. "So… You said that his genetic code was different even before… all this?"

Dr. Cho nodded. "I've met a few people with similar alterations. They call themselves mutants."

"Mutants", Bruce murmured. Tasting the word. He remembered hearing about them but always imagined that it was just nonsense, rumors and conspiracy theories from decades ago. He frowned. "Why didn't he tell us before?"

"My guess is that he didn't know. It doesn't seem like his abilities activated before just now and there's no telling how they were affected by whatever Hydra did to him. That's why it's all taking such a toll on his body." Dr. Cho worried her lower lip. "Bruce… Not all mutants have adapted well to a life alongside humans. They're feared, and even the government has done horrible things to them. This has to stay with the team."

* * *

Finally having fallen into a proper sleep, Clint slumbered for twelve hours. He woke up with a headache and feeling painfully restless. Staying in bed, wondering what was coursing through his veins, wasn't an option.

Natasha, his babysitter at the time, didn't seem pleased when he climbed out of the bed with the flexibility of a ninety-year-old and stretched with a loud groan. "Really? And where do you think you're going, Speedy?"

Clint aimed his best pleading look towards her. "One more hour in that bed and I'll go crazy." Her intensifying glare made him go on. "Tasha, I'm thinking about watching 'Bold and Beautiful' with Steve! It's bad!"

Natasha rolled her eyes with no sympathy. "Barton, do not Tasha me. It isn't working after you were clinically dead yesterday. And you only just woke up!"

With how stubborn they both were the argument could've continued for ages. But just then Clint smelled something, his newly sharpened senses making his head swim. Smoke. With a flare of alarm he wondered if the smell came from the Tower, until he realized that it was from somewhere further away and the building's fire alarm systems hadn't activated.

"Clint?" Someone who knew Natasha as well as he did spotted the almost perfectly hidden worry on her face. "You okay?"

He was about to answer when the screaming began. Panic. Hysteria.

' _Alex, the baby…!_ '

Clint knew that he was an idiot. That he was probably making a mistake. But he'd never been the type that based his decisions on common sense. Especially when someone needed him.

The room they currently occupied had firmly sealed, fireproof windows. So Clint sprinted into the room next to it, moving much faster than he should've been able to. Did he… recover faster, now? He'd have to report that to Bruce and Cho.

Natasha walked in just when he'd managed to push the incredibly heavy window open. (Not his favorite method of leaving a place, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to take off past all the Avengers and the Tower's security systems.) She seemed about as impressed as he'd expected. "What the hell are you doing?" she snarled.

Clint aimed a sheepish smirk towards her, knowing all too well how little it'd help. "Sorry. I'll be back soon." With that he performed a stunningly accurate, effortless jump to a fire escape, then began to slide downwards gracefully.

"BARTON…!" He took comfort in not having to hear the rest. Even if a very annoying voice in the back of his head reminded him that he _would_ have to, eventually.

Clint was running the second his feet hit the pavement. Like the cardiac arrest he only just suffered happened in some parallel universe. He ran four blocks without getting even the slightest bit out of breath and saw thick smoke coming out of an apartment building. The new scents in the air revealed what happened, far more efficiently than listening to the chaotic hoard of screaming and shouting people gathered outside.

A meth lab exploded. And two… no, three floors lower a baby was crying, screaming hysterically. No one seemed to know whose child it was. To Clint it didn't matter. He ran, dove into the smoke and hungry flames. And wondered if he was completely out of his mind.

* * *

Thaddeus Ross was just on his way to an important meeting and he was already late. The last thing he needed was his secretary's high pitched, nasal voice. "Sir?" The young man with greasy hair and pimple-filled face stared at him with wide blue eyes. "You've gotta see this!"

The 'important matter' that threated to delay Ross even further was a YouTube video. He was about to let the boy hear exactly how he felt about using internet for personal purposes during business hours. Until he focused on the footage and found his eyebrow bouncing up with keen interest.

Several other camera phones were also pointed at a building that'd been engulfed by flames. It was creaking, which was a sure sign that it wouldn't stand for long. The smoke was incredibly thick, toxic. It seemed so dangerous and unstable that Ross wasn't sure if even firefighters would've risked going in. The building was beyond rescuing and there was no way anyone could come out of it alive. So what were those people…?

Loud, shocked chatter began when a shadow could be seen at the building's main entrance. Then a nearly naked man stumbled out. Alive, at least for now, but practically doubled over. Due to extreme injuries, Ross concluded at first. Until he realized that the man was shielding something. Or someone. Slowly, finally far away enough from the poisonous smoke and deadly flames, the man straightened to reveal a baby. Perfectly safe thanks to his or her human shield, and the moist clothe that'd been pressed gently against the baby's face to avoid smoke inhalation.

Instantly several people, including paramedics, rushed to check up on the baby. Ross' whole focus was on the rescuer. Because despite dust and smoke-stains he was able to recognize the completely unharmed man who definitely should've been dead after a trip to the inferno.

Clint Barton.

Ross' skin and whole body tingled as he began to walk away. "If you'll excuse me…" Suddenly the meeting didn't feel so important anymore.

As soon as Thaddeus had found a secure enough place he took his phone and dialed. He wasted no time on pleasantries when the one he called picked up. "What did you do to Barton?"

A woman, the same he asked to visit the Tower, chuckled. " _I improved him, Thaddeus. To his full potential. Just like I once promised I would. Remember?_ "

* * *

/ _It took a while before emergency personnel got to where the Bartons crashed. The first thing they found was a glassy eyed boy who'd clearly been in an accident. "They're dead", was all the child succeeded in uttering. "Mom… Dad… Clint… They're all dead."_

 _With chills running down their spines the paramedics continued onwards. A small distance away they found the charred remains of a badly damaged car. The unmistakable, stomach turning stench in the air revealed that they'd come too late for some of the passengers. But somehow, remarkably, not for all of them._

 _There, in the middle of fire-kissed metal, was a little boy. Bruised, battered and unconscious. But while the flames had stolen his clothes, they hadn't been able to harm the child._

 _Walter Meade had been driving an ambulance for over a decade. But what was in front of his wide eyes that very day… It was the most baffling thing he'd ever seen._

 _In the middle of the chaos no one noticed the two people observing the tragedy from afar. They stood perfectly still, like two shadows or those monsters children claim are hiding under their beds. By the time the police and men in expensive black suits appeared they were long gone._ /

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: SOOOO… Some 'full potential', huh? But now he's a viral YouTube hit. I wonder how much trouble that'll cause… And WHAT are Ross and that woman planning? And who is she?

Was that worth the wait? At all? PLEASE, let me know! Hearing from you ALWAYS makes my day.

Until next time, folks! May that be A LOT faster than this one. (smirks sheepishly) I really hope that you'll all join in for that one!

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : LOL! The 'not 100 percent human' is a my very own plot-twist for this tale. Clint Barton is special enough to not even need super-powers to fight BIIIIIG baddies! (smiles fondly)

I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy what's to come as much!

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	4. Everything (Not) Under Control

A/N: Phew! I've had a chunk of this typed for a long while. Now I FINALLY got the whole thing go-ready. Yay…?

FIRST, though… THANK YOU, a million times, for all your reviews, love and support! They SERIOUSLY mean the world to me. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I left you on a bit of a cliffie… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

 **TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR: This story takes place before 'Age of Ultron' in the Marvel-timeline. Sooo, baby-Nate hasn't been born yet, there's been no Ultron and the Avengers (sans Nat) don't know about Clint's family.**

* * *

Everything (Not) Under Control

* * *

Clint seriously didn't rush in to save the baby to get attention. He did the deed with his mind locked fully on the task at hand. With a sigh of relief he surrendered his precious cargo to the protective arms of a police officer.

 _That… was intense._

His ears perked up to detect a familiar sound long before Tony landed in his Iron Man suit. The billionaire lifted the suit's facial part to reveal a very unimpressed expression. "Having fun, Sparky?"

Clint smirked sheepishly. "Sorry I took off. I just had to…"

"Save that for Nat. She seemed ready to punch someone when I left." Tony gave him a look. "Let's… just get back to the Tower. Because… You managed to burn up pretty much all your clothes. And you've got about half a million phones filming you."

Clint felt his cheeks color. He shifted self-consciously. "Oh…"

"Yeah." Tony grimaced, then put the facial part back in place. "I'll give you a ride. This once. Just know that if… Little-Clint touches me, I'll drop you."

* * *

As soon as Clint had gotten dressed Dr. Cho gave him a proper checkup. She had no idea what to think about the results. "I don't see any burns and there doesn't seem to be smoke inhalation. Your heartrate and blood pressure are fine. Temperature's a little elevated but not alarmingly so…" She made some notes with a strong feeling that she appeared as baffled as she felt. "I… honestly have no idea what to say."

"So I'll live?" Clint joked, even if it didn't come out quite as lightly as he probably hoped.

"To a hundred", Natasha confirmed firmly. She hadn't left his side for even a second since his return, understandably worried that he'd do something stupid again. The glare she had fixed on him would've scared most people. "Unless you're an idiot again and make me strangle you."

Clint gave her a positively disarming smile that seemed to come with practiced ease.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You think that's gonna get you out of trouble? Not this time. If you imagine that I'm mad just wait until you call Laura."

Clint winced. "That bad?"

"You get kidnapped. Go through scientific experiments. Pretty much die for a while. Develop superpowers." Natasha jawline clenched but hearing him talking, sounding like himself, was obviously helping her relax. "She's not happy."

"Laura?" Dr. Cho interjected with amusement. "Girlfriend?"

"Don't have one", Clint offered with a grin. Obviously sitting down doing nothing was becoming unbearable. His left foot was tapping impatiently and he glared around the room with nearly wild, trapped eyes.

Feeling deep sympathy towards him, she put away his file. "Look… You didn't lose control even when you walked into a burning building. And you're not bursting into flames now. I think it's safe to take a break from this room. Assuming that you won't try to play a superhero."

The way Clint's eyes lit up suggested that Christmas just arrived.

"Claustrophobia?" Dr. Cho suggested when Clint was out of earshot. Or she thought he was. What was out of his earshot anymore?

"Bad mission in Pattaya." The protective gleam in Natasha's eyes suggested that the memory was still sore and unpleasant for her, too. She then focused her attention fiercely on present time. "This sudden improvement of his… I don't trust it."

Dr. Cho sighed. "Me neither", she admitted reluctantly. Which was why she consulted an old friend. Now, if only the man would call back…

* * *

Steve found Clint from one of the Tower's balconies. The archer sat there in some bizarre yoga-pose, eyes closed and visibly too tense for comfort. The man's deep but sharp breaths weren't those someone who was relaxing. The Captain shifted. "Is it… okay to be out of bed yet?" Because, seriously…

"Nah, I'm okay." Clint showed him his hand. It wasn't steady but there was no smoke or fire. "See? No sparking. I'm just…" The archer groaned and opened his eyes. "I'm trying relax, a little. But this yoga-crap of Tasha and Coulson isn't working with half the world screaming in my ear."

Steve winced. The sensory overload had to be overwhelming. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually… Yeah." Clint grinned and despite still being a little pale the man finally looked more like himself. "I've been lazing around. I need a sparring session."

Steve stared. Wondering if there was something wrong with his ears. "You… want to spar?" He shook his head firmly. "Clint…!"

"Rogers, I'm going out of my mind with nothing to do but listening to and watching the world around me! I just… I need to blow off some steam."

Steve was powerless against the pleading eyes directed at him. He groaned. "If Nat hears about this you're on your own."

Even a few minutes later Steve definitely didn't share Clint's enthusiasm as he braced himself for their sparring session. His friend was clinically dead about a day earlier. This couldn't possibly be a good idea! "If you start feeling dizzy or if there's any pain say so, and we'll stop. If you even feel out of breath…"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Cap, there's a mother-henning AI keeping an eye on my vitals. I'm fine. Trust me."

'I'm fine.' How many times had he heard that one again…? But, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change his stubborn friend's mind, Steve sighed heavily. "Right. Let's get started."

"Wait!" Clint shifted with evident discomfort. "You've gotta tell me stop if I start… smoking, or lighting up. Or something like that. Just in case I don't notice." They both knew that the archer would never forgive himself if his newly discovered ability would harm his friend.

Steve's smile was a soft, hopefully reassuring one. "I will", he promised. Then rolled his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ready."

 _Nat is going to kill me for this…_

* * *

Clint had sparred with Steve countless of times before. And even with his almost unmatched strength the Captain was fairly predictable, at least to someone with Clint's field and life experience. He knew what was coming.

The second Steve's fist came flying Clint went down and swept smoothly with his leg. Steve jumped to avoid ending up off his feet and fell right into a trap. Standing effortlessly on his hands a split second after he'd been grouching, the archer outstretched one leg in what was more of a push than a kick. It hit Steve in the chest and the soldier, who'd been momentarily in a bad balance, slipped and fell.

When the Captain jumped up gracefully a couple of seconds later Clint was standing firmly on his feet with a smirk. "See? Fine."

Steve grinned back. "Sorry I doubted you." A heartbeat before the last word came out properly they were already spinning around each other. Kicks and punches flew with practiced ease, harsh but not enough so to cause actual harm.

Clint dodged to the left and swung. His knuckles collided with the Captain's cheek, briefly but still. "Apology accepted."

A lot of Clint's skills had been learned from the streets and people he really, honestly should've had nothing to do with. Over the years he'd developed his very own fighting style, one that made him lethal despite not being the biggest fighter. He was also unhealthily stubborn and as resilient as a cockroach. He had no idea if any of those things were any match against a super soldier but he was planning on giving his friend a run for his money. He seriously needed this exercise after spending all that time just laying around in a bed. He needed to feel that he was still able to defend himself after getting captured and having sick scientific experiments done to him.

Clint lost track of time, somewhere along the way. His sharp eyes, which still felt brand-new to him after all his senses had been enhanced violently, observed every single one of his friend's motions. Calculated, predicted. There wasn't a single attack he didn't see coming. And eventually he saw an opportunity.

Kicking furiously, he jumped into the air just as Steve was focused on charging forward, spun fiercely and kicked about a second before landing smoothly on his two feet. His friend fell with a thud, a look of surprise in his eyes. Clint shook his head. "Why are you pulling punches?"

Steve gave him a weird look. "I'm… not."

"Oh." Clint decided to file away that information, at least for a moment. "Ready to continue?"

Steve grinned. Already back in his fighting pose. "I could keep this up all day."

"So could I", he returned.

They might've done just that it Bruce didn't show up just then. "Okay, enough. Both of you." There was a degree of alarm in the scientist's eyes. "Time to take a break."

Clint frowned. "I'm not out of breath. Or hurting." A flare of alarm then crossed his whole being. "I'm not catching fire, am I?" Was he losing control and didn't even notice?

Mercifully Bruce shook his head quickly. "No, no. But… You've been sparring for two and a half hours." The scientist frowned, examining him critically with his gaze. "How do you feel?"

Clint couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. "I feel amazing." Enough so for it to scare him, actually.

All euphoria vanished when he noticed the startled, deeply alarmed eyes Bruce had aimed at his hands. "Clint… Focus. Deep breaths. Get it together. Now."

Confused, Clint looked towards the same direction. In an instant he saw flames dancing all over his hands, going high up enough to lick at his wrists. His chest constricted. "Well. Crap."

His stomach dropped when the bitter reality of things came crashing down on him.

* * *

A nurse from the Tower's medical team came running with a needle and a syringe, without a doubt intending to knock Clint down. Bruce held her back firmly with his arm. Someone forcing drugs into the archer's system right now would only make things worse.

Watching Clint struggling all alone, unable to do a thing to help but murmur useless words, was excruciating. The archer kept grunting from pain and general discomfort, trembling miserably. Fighting with absolutely everything he had to not lose control entirely.

"It's okay", Bruce assured. "Deep breaths. You can do it." He knew this pain and hated that one of his friends had to suffer through it.

Agonizingly slowly the last of the flames faded away. They were just about to sigh from relief when Clint's knees buckled, the strain and fading adrenaline getting the better of him. Steve was just in time to catch his friend before the man would've hit the floor. "C'mon. Let's get you away from here."

Bruce watched the two leave, still a bit too tense for it to be safe. He was glad that someone else had taken charge for now. But he also knew that he and Clint would need to have a talk once the archer felt better. He wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Clint didn't remember much about the next couple of hours. He found out that so much time had passed when he checked his phone. A shiver of alarm went down his spine.

 _What…?!_

He recognized the room around him as the one that'd been named as his, once upon a time. Not the new, fireproof one but the old one. And somehow he'd ended up to a shower. He had no idea how long he'd been there but if the redness of his skin was any indication it'd been more than a couple of minutes.

" _Mr. Barton?_ " a computer voice inquired. " _You seem to be in a distress. Do you acquire assistance?_ "

Clint shuddered at the thought. He'd already been rescued practically naked today. He wasn't in the mood for another humiliation. "No thanks, Jarv", he declined quickly. "I'm… I'm good." With a deep, steadying breath he stepped out of the shower, toweled himself and pulled on the clothes he'd scattered to the floor. Now, with all the adrenaline from earlier fading, he was feeling drained. The pounding in his head felt like the worst hangover he'd ever suffered.

So much for feeling amazing…

Well, at least feeling miserable helped him remember that there was something he'd neglected to do. He swallowed thickly as he slumped to the edge of his bed and grabbed his phone with an unsteady hand. After gathering courage for a long while he finally made the call.

Of course Laura picked up almost instantly. " _Clint? Hey. How are you feeling?_ "

To think that there was a time when that was a simple question… He swallowed. "I'm… a bit freaked out. But doing better."

Laura didn't say anything for a long time. The unmistakable sound of a muffled sob tore at his heart. " _Dr. Cho, and Banner… Have they been able to say when you can… When you can come home?_ " She snorted at herself. It sounded awfully lot like another sob. " _Sorry, hormones. I just… I almost lost you, twice now, and… I just want you home, where I can see you. Hug you. And maybe smack you._ "

Clint closed his eyes and felt like sharp nails had been carving at his heart. This, admitting what he'd have to out loud… "Laura… I can't come home yet", he forced out quietly. Spitting the words like poison. "I… I'm barely in control over myself. I'm dangerous. Before… Before I get a hang of… this, and myself… I can't come home." The Tower was a safe place, he wouldn't be able to destroy it. But the Farm… The thought of accidentally burning down the building and his family… There was no way he'd be able to live with himself if that happened.

" _I know._ " Laura didn't sound annoyed or angry. Just incredibly sad and disappointed. Which was actually worse. She took a deep, shuddering breath. " _Any idea how long that may take?_ "

Clint couldn't give her an answer when he had none, at least the kind that wouldn't have torn both their hearts to pieces. Because, the truth was… There was no telling how long it'd take to fix him, before he'd get a hang of things. There was no telling if he'd be there for the birth of his third child. There was no telling if he'd ever be safe enough to go home.

Laura, of course, heard his unvoiced answer, anyway. It was terribly quiet for a while. Until a child started to cry. Lila. " _I've gotta go_ ", Laura whispered softly and sniffled, just once.

Clint swallowed thickly. He absolutely hated doing this to the woman he loved. His own eyes blurred. "Okay. I…" The call was disconnected. "… love you." At first he imagined that she hung up on him, until he realized that the phone was so warm it'd practically melted.

How befitting, since it seemed that he destroyed everything he touched…

Clint buried his face into his hands, feeling absolutely gutted. He had to use all his remaining reserves to keep himself from losing it. Company, having to worry about the safety of someone else, was the last thing he needed or wanted.

Which, of course, was when there was a knock. " _Clint?_ " Bruce's gentle voice did little to comfort him. " _Can I come in?_ "

Clint cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, sure, just… Just give me a sec." He cleared his throat again, just to be sure that his voice wouldn't crack. Then opened the door. "I… haven't torched the place yet", he joked feebly.

Bruce gave him a look of deep sympathy upon entering. "I'm going to teach you some techniques I use to keep the Other Guy at bay. First, though…" The scientist had reluctance written all over his face. "I'm sorry, this is the last thing you need right now. But… You deserve to know."

Clint groaned and rubbed his face roughly with one hand. "Just spit it out", he suggested. "This day can't get a lot worse from here."

Bruce hesitated. Then clearly decided to just bite the bullet. "I'm… not sure how much you remember about your past. But… You didn't get all your powers while you were captured."

* * *

Evening was already darkening quickly when Dr. Cho's phone rang. She wasted no time before picking up when she noticed who the caller was. "Karl, hey. I was wondering when you'd get my message."

" _I just received it._ " Dr. Karl Malus' tone didn't promise anything good. " _I've… encountered the kind of substance that seems to have been given to your patient. Is he stable?_ "

She checked the security footage. Clint lay in his bed, curled up so that all she could see was his back. He was trembling. "Not exactly", she sighed.

" _I'm not surprised. That substance takes effect quickly, but when it wears off… The results can be catastrophic._ "

Dr. Cho groaned. And here she thought that things couldn't get much worse… "I was afraid you'd say something like that."

" _I'm sorry._ " And he did sound sorry. " _But if the patient doesn't get another dosage or special treatment soon, he may die._ "

* * *

Dr. Malus' hand shook when he hang up to call and licked his lips. He shook his head although he knew how futile the protest was. "This… I can't…"

"You will", the woman stood right behind him interrupted, razor sharp and velvet smooth all at once. She leaned as close to his ear as humanly possible and nodded subtly towards the other woman hiding in the shadows covering the massive room's other side. From there another, equally menacing presence observed the exchange. "Or that pathetic drunk daughter of hers will be sold instead. How do you think she'd react to that? Do you imagine that you'd still have the situation under control?"

Dr. Malus' shoulders slumped. Fight drained from him, leaving him achy and hollow. "Leave Jessica out of this."

"In that case keep your mouth shut and let grown-ups finish up the business. Yes?" Satisfied with his lack of response, the woman focused on the room's fourth occupant. "Congratulations on your excellent purchase, Secretary Ross."

Ross' nose wrinkled. "I despise Hydra. And I despise… his kind. However… I can't overlook the value someone with his abilities could have in the right hands." He inhaled sharply, as though actually feeling physically ill. "Now, give me the control words."

The woman clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Not before the payment. Once that has been taken care of I will arrange everything."

Ross was already sitting in a car on his way back to his office when he received a phone call. It took him mere seconds to pick up. "Mr. President. Did you see the footage I sent you?" Not only of Clint rescuing the child. But also a clip that'd been hacked from the Tower's security footage. Showing the archer losing control over himself and causing an inferno that would've destroyed any other room but the one he was in.

" _Yes. What is that man?_ "

"A threat to national security. Or an opportunity." Ross' eyes flashed with satisfaction. "Do I have your permission to act on neutralizing the threat?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ooooh boy… Who likes the sound of THAT? What, no one? Poor Clint. This ride is only getting bumpier for him…

As you can see, we're now almost through with the introduction part of the story. We (and the team) have had the time to get used to this… new Clint. NOW, the plot REALLY goes rolling…

Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you!

IN THE NEXT ONE: Things don't improve. And we finally find out who the nasty woman who sold Clint to Ross like a piece of meat is. We're also treated with another glimpse from Clint's past.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : I DO recognize you! Welcome aboard. (HUGS) I'm so glad that you've enjoyed the tale thus far. We'll see what insanity awaits next…

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	5. The One in Charge

A/N: I was wondering why it took me SO FREAKING LONG to type this. Until I realized just HOW MUCH was coming out. (chuckles) Oh, my dear readers, this is gonna be a THUNDERSTORM…!

FIRST, though… THANK YOU, so much, for all your love and support! It means A LOT that you're all still out there. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've kept you waiting… Let's go! Just…

BRACE YOURSELVES, THIS'LL BE A MASSIVE RIDE, AND NOT ONLY BECAUSE OF THE CHAPTER'S SIZE…!

 **SONG OF INSPIRATION FOR THIS ONE: 'My songs know what you did in the dark' (/'Light 'em up') from Fall Out Boy**

* * *

The One in Charge

* * *

/ _Thunder had already roused a six-year-old Clint twice when he woke up to something else entirely. Loud voices could be heard from the tiny house's living room. Angry voices. His mother and a considerably calmer man whose voice he couldn't recognize. Why would they have someone visiting in the night-time? Was it one of his dad's… friends from the bar?_

 _"Barn", Clint whispered. For once he didn't care that his panic could be heard. "Barney, wake up. We… There's someone…" He trailed off._

 _His brother, however, continued snoring on the room's other bed. Clint swallowed thickly, wondering if he should've just pretended that he was asleep, too. In the end he found himself moving slowly towards the still ongoing argument._

 _"… the fire." The man's voice was warm and kind but carried a hint of steel even a child noticed. "Your son is special. He'd benefit of a place where he can be taught how to control his powers."_

 _Clint frowned. What was that fire they talked about? And… Special? He wasn't anything special. His father always told him so. As curious as he was wary, he peered into the room. The stranger, who sat in a wheelchair, had his back towards the child. Clint saw slightly overgrown brown hair. And sensed something in the air between the adults he was too young to understand. It made him feel uncomfortable._

 _His mother snorted in the middle of his inspection, making him jump. "And this so-called school of yours would be that place? With all due respect, Dr…"_

 _"Professor Xa…"_

 _Thunder clapped incredibly loudly just then, striking a nearby tree. It was too much for the child who'd already been on the edge. He dashed into the room he shared with his brother and covered himself completely with a blanket. It took over an hour before he finally fell into an uneasy slumber._

 _Clint only asked his mother about the bizarre meeting once, the following morning while his father still slept off his hangover. She smiled and kissed his hair, claiming that it was all a dream. Of course he believed her. Still he hated thunderstorms ever since._ /

* * *

Almost above all else Clint disliked doctors. Some of them, like Dr. Cho, he could tolerate. But the second she walked into the fireproof sick-room, which he labelled a prison, he tensed up painfully. Because she wasn't alone and her companion was someone he'd never seen before.

And here he'd honestly imagined that this day couldn't get any worse…

To her credit, she attempted to ease his discomfort with a kind smile. "Clint… I have to be completely honest with you. The treatment methods I have don't seem to be working very well. These powers… They're too much on your body. And we're running out of time." She gave him a moment. "Dr. Karl Malus is my former teacher. He might be able to help you."

Clint _didn't_ want this stranger anywhere near him. Especially when he was feeling sick and vulnerable. But he'd never been a big fan of denial so he squeezed his bedsheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Doesn't sound like I've got much choice, doc." His tone wasn't as light as he'd hoped.

The man took a couple of cautious steps closer. "I'm here to help you, agent Barton. But in order to do that I'd have to take you to my laboratory. I have all the necessary equipment there."

Clint's eyebrow bounced up with alarm. He didn't like the sound of that. "That's a fancy way of saying that I'll be your very own little lab-rat, right?" Reminding himself that this stranger was only trying to help didn't do much good when a loud voice in the back of his head was screaming warnings.

Clint's powers were also reacting, activating, rising for an attack. He didn't even notice until he smelled smoke and the room's alarm systems went off. His bedsheets weren't quite on fire yet but not far from that point. He stared at the smoke and blackened fabric, nausea swirling in the pit of his stomach.

Just then Tony barged into the room and would've startled him with catastrophic results if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing. "What the hell is going on here?" The sheer volume made the archer's skull feel like it'd been torn apart.

Dr. Malus cleared his throat. "I, ah… I need to make a phone-call."

Dr. Cho gave Clint a look of sympathy and would've probably squeezed his shoulders comfortingly if it would've been safe to touch him. "Why don't you take a moment to catch your breath? I'll be back soon. Then we can talk more."

Clint barely noticed the room emptying. All he saw was the damaged fabric underneath him. All he realized was that absolutely nothing about his life was under his control anymore. Including his body. And the only way to keep _everything_ from turning into ashes was to trust a man who instantly made his skin crawl.

Letting frustration bubble over, Clint closed his eyes. Then howled. And let the bedsheets burn.

* * *

Dr. Cho fought the urge to wince when she followed Tony to where the rest of the Avengers were waiting with gloomy expressions. This was going just about as well as she'd expected. "I'm truly sorry that I had to bring in a stranger. That I'll have to send Clint away from here. I wouldn't even suggest any of that without your and Clint's consent if it wasn't absolutely necessary." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Nothing in this Tower will help Clint for long. Dr. Malus has treated several patients with… similar problems before. It's the only way to save his life."

"You may trust this guy with his life." Tony's tone was sharper than a knife. "But we sure as hell don't."

"Language", the rest of the team chorused, only Steve in all seriousness.

The mood lightened for barely even five seconds. Natasha's narrowed eyes would've chilled anyone. "How much do you trust that doctor?" From the look in the redhead's eyes it was apparent just how much she would trust her with if she'd agree to this plan. How much was at stake for her.

Cho sighed heavily again. "This isn't about trust", she pointed out. "We just don't have any other choice left."

* * *

Clint heard each and every word, as hard as he tried not to. He understood that they were worried. But it still stung that they were talking about this without him. Especially because he was perfectly capable of forming his own opinion. Especially when he was the one whose powers threatened to get out of control whenever he stopped focusing for even a second.

Walking was a challenge with the way his head kept spinning and every little bit of him ached from how tense he was all the time. But Clint soldiered on with his usual stubbornness. Determined to have as much control over the decisions concerning his life as he could, pathetically little as it was.

"Look, guys…" He sighed and rubbed his hair roughly with one hand. He couldn't look at any of his friends. "I can't go _anywhere_. Not when I could torch everyone and everything around me in a flash." Even the mental image made him feel sick to his stomach. "You've seen how dangerous I am. So, I'm stuck here and… As great as this Tower is… Even if these changes wouldn't be basically killing me I can't live like this indefinitely. Maybe for the rest of my life."

Tony's mouth opened. Someone else was faster. "It's adorable how you seem to imagine that there's any actual choice." Thaddeus Ross marched into the room like he owned the place with five of his men. Behind them all followed Dr. Malus with a deeply remorseful look on his face. Ross revealed a very official-looking document. "Your little stunt at that burning building made you quite famous, Barton. And I just heard from your very own mouth that you're in no control over your powers. Which is why I have a presidential order to have you in custody until the… problem _is_ under control. You'll help us with that, won't you, Dr. Malus?"

The addressed doctor nodded barely visibly. Pointedly not meeting anyone's eyes. "I will."

The explosion of protests was painfully loud. Natasha snarled something that made no sense to Clint, seeming ready to tear people apart with her bare hands. Steve's fists clenched and the soldier took what was clearly a battle stance. Bruce's eyes flashed green. Tony was immediately in Ross' face, explaining in no uncertain terms how unhappy he was with all this. Clint was touched by the realization that he had so many people who cared about him. But it was also a clear indication of how much was at stake.

"Guys, stop!" Somehow Clint's voice, feeble as it was, succeeded in making the room grow deadly quiet. He lifted his chin and glared at Ross. "There was a time when I would've let you end me right here, right now, to make sure that I won't hurt anyone. But I owe it to too many people that I try to fix myself. Because unlike you, I have people who care about me. And the only reason you and your merry little band haven't been torn apart yet is that my friends know I wouldn't approve." He let all the pain he was feeling transform into acid and ice on his tongue. He marched so close to Ross that their noses almost touched. "You didn't have to arrange this childish spectacle because I'm coming with you willingly. Not because of presidential orders, not in cuffs. But because I choose to. Because I'm not going to be a threat to those around me, and I'm not going to be your excuse to tear apart this whole team. That's the other reason why you're here, right? Is it also in that fancy presidential order of yours that the Avengers Initiative needs to be shut down?"

Ross didn't speak for a few moments. But his clenched jaw replied faster than his tongue. "This team consists of highly unstable individuals with immense powers they can't or won't control. You are the final proof. The president has wanted to shut down the team since the disaster of New York…"

"Yeah, about that." Tony took a step closer as well, his eyes blazing. "I'm throwing a wild guess, here… But does Mr. President know about the bomb that was supposed to take down the city?" Just one look was enough to reveal the answer. "Yeah, that's what I though. You go after the team and he will know. Guess how long your career would be after that?"

Clint took a deep breath, did whatever he could to appear stronger than he felt. "How about I offer you a deal?" He hated what he'd have to do from the bottom his heart. But he wasn't about to let the team suffer because of his… problem. And he was _done_ being a threat to those closest to him. "You cancel the shutdown… Get to keep your pathetic career… And I'll come willingly to become your little lab-rat."

"Barton…!" Natasha snarled but Clint barreled on before she got the chance to complete the sentence. "Which one matters more to you, Ross? The destruction of the Avengers? Or your career? Because I can tell that you want me for something and if you take down the team, keep them from protecting the world… You won't get me alive."

Ross' genuine surprise was almost satisfying. "You'd rather die than let the Avengers be shut down?"

"I would", Clint affirmed without a beat of hesitation. "Because the world doesn't need me. But something like New York will happen again, or something infinitely worse. And then you'll be begging for the Avengers to take a stand to help." He snorted. "You're really bad at seeing the bigger picture, aren't you?" _Do you honestly think that you could capture me against my will?_

Ross' eyes flashed. But surprisingly the man held his tongue. "We'll leave in five minutes. And you're going with us. In cuffs or without." With those words that failed to be intimidating the man and his crew retreated, even if it was only to the other end of the room.

The rest of the team stared at Clint in a state of enraged shock. "We're not letting you do this!" Natasha hissed. "You have no idea what he's going to do to you!"

Clint groaned. "I know that it's stupid. But what am I supposed to do when the only other option is to die or get others killed?" His friends didn't know what to say to that.

"I could come with you", Bruce offered. "To make sure that…"

"No", Clint denied instantly. "You're Ross' favorite target. He'd go after you if he dared to. Besides, you've gotta keep working with Cho. Try to come up with something."

Tony swore. Loudly. "You're a moron, Feathers." The billionaire's tone was sharp but the worry clouding his eyes revealed how he really felt.

Clint snorted. "Yeah. I know."

Every single one of Steve's muscles was tense as the soldier stood a respectful distance away. Visibly fighting with himself to not do something stupid. "We won't stop trying to help you."

Clint couldn't help smiling. Even if he ached horribly all over and felt ready to pass out any given second. This time the warmth swelling inside him was the good kind. "I know. Because you guys are the only people on this planet who may be more stubborn than I am." It was selfish of him, he knew, but it was easier to go through with this remembering that he had people fighting for him. People who believed in him.

He tensed up from pure surprise when Natasha wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to a tight, almost desperate hug that was only partially for a show. "Want me to call Laura?" she whispered in his ear. So quietly that no one else had any hope of hearing.

He shook his head the best as he could. He didn't want Laura to know, to worry. "Only if I don't… come back." He didn't want to think about it but he had to. Just in case. "If I don't… Tell her to read the letter."

Natasha didn't have to ask which letter he was talking about. Instead she hugged him tighter for a fraction of a second. Then let go, pushed him further and scowled. "We're going to get you back, Barton. And when we do there'll be words."

Clint grinned with glee he didn't feel. "Something to look forward to." It was a testament to how badly things sucked at the moment that he was genuinely looking forward to a thorough scolding from Natasha.

That was when Dr. Malus stepped forward. There was apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but… It's time to go."

Clint nodded. Apparently he'd said everything necessary because there wasn't a single word left in his buzzing and screaming, chaotic mind. Ross' merry five joined them to the elevator, which didn't surprise the archer. Nor did he care.

Clint imagined that he had nothing left to say until he lifted his gaze to see his friends. Misery, frustration and rage were all heavy in the air. He did his best to smile. Desperate to let them see him brave and at peace with what he was doing, in case this would be the last time… "Hey, enough with the frownie faces. It'll be okay."

Tony shuddered like someone who'd been shot and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare…" _… try to say goodbye!_ There was no time for the final words but they were audible in the air, anyway.

When the elevator's doors closed, separating him from his friends and from what was his whole world, Clint had only fool's hope to take with him.

* * *

The incredibly heavy silence Clint's departure left behind could've been cut by a knife. Dr. Cho was the one who spoke first, misery all over her face. "I… I'm so sorry…! If I'd known…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Few people mean crap like this to happen but it does, anyway. Save your breath." Tony knew, on a level of reason, that this wasn't her fault. That she only tried to help Clint. But reason had very little impact on how he felt at the moment. He took several deep breaths in a futile effort to calm down, then looked towards Natasha. The billionaire didn't speak until he was sure that Ross, who was currently on the phone, wouldn't be listening. "Did you put the tracking device on Clint?"

Natasha nodded, the fury in her eyes mirroring his.

"Good. And I've got Clint's speech and Ross' admission recorded. If he hurts Barton it'll all go public." The billionaire turned sharply, desperate to have something to do. Desperate to fix this mess. "I'll call Happy to activate the tracking device. He's got the code."

The others were left into a very awkward silence, all of them so deep in thought that even Natasha didn't notice Ross following Tony. That was how Thor found them when he appeared twenty seconds later. And here he imagined that his visit to Asgard was tense and uncomfortable… (It was almost inevitable how his father would react when he asked for help to a Midgardian.) He frowned. "Did something happen while I was away?"

* * *

Tony shuddered when he finished his brief talk with Happy to hear Ross' voice. "I have to go now. But before that… I'm going to let you know something. Because I have a feeling that out of the whole team you may be the one most… receptive to my observations of how dangerous the Avengers are."

Tony glared at the older man. It took a lot not to throw something at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ross scoffed. "Really, Tony? You think I don't know about some of your inventions, such as the Hulkbuster?" The man entered the room with a despicable aura of confidence. "You work with the most dangerous people and beings on this planet. They're capable of an incredible amount of destruction. New York proved as much. You shouldn't feel guilty about taking precautions."

"Is this little talk going anywhere?" Tony growled.

"Yes", Ross replied immediately, not in the slightest bothered by his hostility. The man placed a thick file with Clint's name on the top to the desk beside them. "Agent Barton may just be the most dangerous of you all. He isn't even a human being. This…" Ross tapped at the file with a single finger. "… is something I think you all deserve to know. It's up to you whether you'll tell the others, of course, but I trust you to do the right thing. Read it carefully. Then decide how far you're willing to go to protect Clint." The man turned around and began to walk away, a sickening flash of triumph in his eyes. "Consider this a friendly little warning."

* * *

The mood wasn't joyous in the vehicle Clint and Dr. Malus occupied. In the end the older man broke the silence. "I truly am sorry, that I had to do this. But I really am going to try and help you."

Clint nodded mechanically, barely listening. He didn't even glance towards the other man. It was almost inevitable that a thunderstorm raged outside.

In… what, less than twenty-four hours he'd gone from feeling the best he ever had to feeling absolutely horrible. From imagining that he might get a hang of this whole mess, after all, to hearing that he was dying. And a mutant. From dreaming of going home to having _everything_ torn away from him. It was all far too much for him to handle, especially in his current condition.

Malus, however, wasn't done yet. "Maybe… it's a good thing that I found you. Before things were as bad as the last time we met."

Clint frowned. "What are you talking about? We've never met before."

* * *

/ _Before the mysterious Professor's visit there was another night of thunder and lightning. Clint couldn't remember much about what happened before he fell asleep. But he woke up to a horrible amount of pain. And to the sounds of two people arguing in hushed voices._

 _"… dosage may kill him!" a man he'd much later know as Dr. Malus exclaimed._

 _"Karl, he burned down his school today after those students attacked him! Three people died and ten more were injured! If I wasn't so high on Hydra's food chain he might be dead or worse right now. We have to fix him!"_

 _Clint whimpered, terror washing through him like a tsunami. A fire…? People were dead…?_

No, no, no, no, NO…!

 _The beeping he was only becoming aware of intensified. Soon there was a familiar hand stroking his sweaty hair. "Shh, shh… Go to sleep, sweetheart. You'll feel better when you wake up. This is all a dream."_

 _Of course he believed her, and soon forgot the whole nightmare._

 _He woke up in his own bed, recovering from a horrible stomach flu. A couple of days later they moved to another city far away, to a neighborhood they all hated. And had to use a new surname. Clint always felt like it was all his fault. His dad and Barney were also quick to blame him._ /

* * *

Ross arched an eyebrow when his car joined the one Dr. Malus and Clint were climbing out of. He was quick to notice the look of complete, utter shock on the archer's unhealthily pale face. The man's dazed eyes suggested that his mind was somewhere a million miles away. "What did you do to him? Did you have to give the sedative?"

"No." Dr. Malus seemed nauseous and refused to meet his eyes. "I only told him something he'd blocked from his memories."

* * *

Tony had always been far too nosy for his own good. He knew, with absolute certainty, that it was a bad idea to read the file Ross left. He couldn't resist going through it, anyway. In minutes he wished dearly that he never touched it.

It revealed that Clint was a mutant. That he'd had powers even before the recent capture. Tony discovered a lot of information on his friend's parents. And then there was a detailed description of the fire that claimed the lives of three small children, no older than ten-years-old.

"Oh god…"

* * *

At the same time Natasha received a phone-call from Fury she'd been anticipating for what felt like ages. She answered with very little patience. "Well?"

" _We… finally succeeded in identifying the woman who came to the Tower and gave Barton the substance that almost killed him. We widened the search a little bit._ " Fury… actually sounded slightly shaken. Which alone would've been shocking. " _The reason we couldn't find her from any database at first is that she isn't supposed to be alive._ "

* * *

Clint just sat there at the laboratory Dr. Malus dragged him to. Staring at the file in front of him, containing a Hydra-symbol and all existing data of the school fire. Officially it was a tragic accident. Now he knew what the actual truth was. And his frail, few pieces of memories began to clash together violently in his throbbing skull.

* * *

/ _Clint cried tears of terror and despair. The tingling under his skin hurt far worse than his fresh bruises and bleeding, possibly broken nose. Worse than the wound left by a stone that'd been thrown at his head. He was only six. But even though he'd never felt like this before he knew, with all too much certainty, that bad things would happen if he'd lose control. "Go away, please!" He wasn't begging and pleading for himself, couldn't they see? "Go away!"_

 _One of the five bullies, who were at least three years older, snorted. "What is it, Freak? You're such a pathetic crybaby." A new stone came flying and hit his cheek when he attempted to dodge it. "The likes of your mom should be the ones to go away!"_

 _Clint couldn't help it. He was only a small child, far too young to control the kind of a horrible power he possessed. The world exploded to flames and screams._

 _Later, when adults finally appeared to the scene of horrors, no one believed the surviving children when they said that a child burst into flames. No one but a young man named Thaddeus Ross._ /

* * *

The last piece of paper to find its way to Clint's unsteady hands was a death certificate with the name ' _Allerdyce, Clint_ '.

"Your family had no other choice", Dr. Malus explained softly. "After what happened… You had to escape, before things would've gotten even worse."

Clint snorted bitterly. "Worse?" That was somehow possible after what he did? What was worse than being a murderer? A monster?

How was he ever supposed to return to his friends? Let alone to his children? Knowing what he'd done, what he was?

Dr. Malus went on almost cautiously. "I… was there to help your mother, that night. We both worked for Hydra at the time and used all our connections. Over the night we had you stabilized and had a new home arranged for your family. Under your late uncle's surname."

 _Hydra?_ Just that one word snapped Clint right back to present. He stared at the man, feeling sick to his stomach. And he began to realize that this actually was even worse than he'd imagined.

Which didn't mean that the situation didn't have the potential to become even worse still.

"You'll have to cut the story time short, Karl", a woman's voice announced from somewhere behind him. A familiar voice. Impossible voice. "You're overwhelming him."

Slowly, slowly – his heart hammering and stumbling – Clint turned his gaze. She'd aged, of course, but he would've recognized her face anywhere. She was supposed to be dead. She even had a grave. Yet there she was.

The smile she gave him wasn't the one he remembered. There was something incredibly cold in the look she gave him. "Hey, sweetheart. Long time no see."

Clint swallowed thickly. His heart raced at an unhealthy pace while he stared, unable to comprehend. "Mom?"

Ignoring him for a few moments, she looked towards Dr. Malus. "Leave us, now. We're about to have a long overdue mother and son moment." As soon as the man had complied with visible reluctance her eyes were on him once more. Was there sentiment in her gaze? Or was it just an echo of something he used to believe in? She made her way to him tantalizingly slowly. Brushed his hair and cheek with a cool hand. "I took risks… First arranging you to be captured with Dr. Banner and experimented on… Then going to the Tower to give you that serum… I was worried that it'd be too much. That it might kill you. But then I saw that video of you saving that child." Was the pride in her eyes? "I knew, right then, that I should've just trusted you. Because you've always been my special boy. And now you're finally ready to let the whole world see it."

Clint wanted to fight her. Knew that he should've. But it was like he was paralyzed. He had no idea of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

She leaned closer. Began to whisper in his ear. "Don't look so scared. You've always been special. I… will turn you into something phenomenal." She ran a hand through his hair, like she once did so many times. "Thunderstorm… Seven… Guilt… Arrow…"

Clint frowned. His head was spinning, so overwhelmed that it was impossible to think. "What are you…?" He trailed off, all the words bouncing in his head tangling together.

"Tightrope… Brother… Mother…"

Clint wasn't entirely sure what she was doing but he felt himself slipping. Almost like… The memory of Loki made his eyes widen. "Don't…!" he wheezed, breathless. He should've fought back with all his might. But he couldn't focus enough to lift his hand. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, struggled to command his own mind. Nothing happened. "Please… Don't…!"

His mother went on. As though deaf to his desperate pleas. "Family… Loyalty…"

Clint opened his mouth for a holler that refused to come out.

His mother stroked his hair again. Then delivered the finishing blow. "Fire."

Ten simple words – and Clint was undone once more.

* * *

/ _Two pairs of eyes observed as paramedics reached the car the Bartons crashed with. Both of them wore suits and worked under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D. The more solemn one of them saw a suffering child. The other an opportunity. A potential weapon._

 _"See? Didn't I tell you that it was the same boy I saw years ago?" Thaddeus Ross grinned. "With an army of those like him… We'll be unstoppable."_

 _Beside him Nick Fury was silent. Because they were the ones the family was running away from. It was because of them the parents were dead and the boys orphans facing a future of uncertainty. He found it impossible to imagine that they were the good guys when the boy woke up, startling the medics, and called out desperately for his mother._

 _By the time they found the hospital the boys had been taken to they'd vanished. Apparently a social worker had appeared to get them just before they arrive. It was the first and only time Fury heard Ross curse. And it was the last day they were teamed up._

 _It took years before either of them encountered Clint Barton again._ /

* * *

A couple of hours after the chilling reunion of the mother and son Ross received a text message.

' _It's been done. And if you want to start using my son as your war-machine… Then I'll be the one in charge._ '

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, deep breaths, now. That was A LOT to take in. Poor, poor Clint! To say that he just had his world turned upside down is an understatement… But WHAT will they do to him next?

SOOOOO… Any good, at all? Way too much? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOVE hearing from you.

Until next time, folks! I REALLY, REALLY HOPE that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : Yuuuup, you read that part correctly. Oh boy…! Poor Clint…!

I'm really happy that you enjoyed the chapter! (BEAMS) We'll see what horrors the next one brings…

Massive thank yous for the review!


	6. Set the World on Fire

A/N: PHEW! This one became another REALLY long chapter. (chuckles) Don't worry, they'll get shorter and less full-packed after this one! (At least for a tiny while…)

THANK YOU, so very, very much, for all your AMAZING reviews and support! They mean THE WORLD to me. (HUGS)

Awkay, because we're in for a WILD ride… Let's go! HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS, FOLKS! I really hope that you'll enjoy the turbulent flight.

* * *

Set the World on Fire

* * *

Three days passed by without anyone from the Avengers left noticing, all of them too distracted to keep track of time. The tracking device Natasha helped attach on Clint kept them updated on where the archer was. The problem was that they weren't entirely sure what to do.

Trying to break Clint free would've been operating against the law. Which wasn't a step they could take lightly. While Natasha exhausted all the resources she had and Bruce worked tirelessly with Dr. Cho Steve and Thor were left with frustratingly little else to do but wait. Tony remained suspiciously quiet through it all and kept disappearing.

Eventually Steve decided that it was high time to confront his friend. The billionaire was just finishing a phone call when the Captain cornered him, eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you?"

Tony frowned but the man's gulp revealed more. "What are you talking about?" Usually the Iron Man was a better liar than that.

"The rest of us are working with our all to get Clint back. Bruce so intently that a couple of times we've forced him to get some sleep before the Other Guy would've taken over. And for days, now, we've barely seen you. You've barely talked to any of us." Steve gritted his teeth. "So I'm asking again. What's wrong with you?"

Tony seemed ready to argue. The man's eyes blazed even after the billionaire made up his mind. "You wanna know what's wrong, huh? You wanna know what's been bugging me?" With far from steady hands the man unlocked and opened a drawer on his desk. Then dug out a file and tossed it at the soldier. " _This_ is what's wrong!"

* * *

The silence lingering in the massive room could've been cut by a knife. No one was even rustling with the papers anymore, they were all scattered on the desk in front of them. All that remained was the shock.

Steve was the one who spoke first. His unreadable eyes on the picture of one of the child-victims. "And Ross gave you this?" The soldier's tone was tight and clipped. "Are you sure…?"

"It all checks out. I made sure." Tony felt sick to his stomach, this all going way over his head. "You don't like Ross, I don't like Ross, none of us likes Ross. But he didn't lie about this one." He swallowed. "This time… he may even have a reason behind doing… what he did. The fire… It really happened."

"So you think that gives Ross the right to have Clint locked up like some lab-rat? Because that's exactly what he's doing." Natasha's tone was full of threat and venom. The glare she aimed at the billionaire made everyone in the room shiver. "I was that lab-rat until I was an adult, Stark! And I'm not letting the same thing happen to my best friend!"

Tony lifted his hands placatingly, even if it was too late to stop the tide. "I wasn't saying that I approve! I was just saying that I get his reasoning."

Bruce decided to step in before Natasha would've actually attacked Tony, and Steve's left eyebrow was already twitching dangerously. "Hey, hey! Enough. Whatever Ross' reasons are, the fact stands that Clint needs our help! And we won't be able to help him if we fight with each other!" He felt like he was dealing with acting up children and it did his hazardous temper no favors.

The three, at least, had the decency to appear sheepish. Steve's jaw clenched to what had to be a painful extend. "We need a plan."

"Yeah." Bruce sighed heavily, the weight of having to be the rational one heavy on his shoulders. "Look… I don't think there's a legal way to get Clint back from Ross. It's gonna be… messy. And once we get him back the problem of helping him stay in control over his powers remains. Cho and I will have to work on that before we even try to help."

"And what are the rest of us going to do in the meantime?" Tony sounded every bit as patient as Bruce felt. "Sit here looking pretty?"

"We'll brace ourselves." Steve's eyes flashed in a nearly chilling manner that wasn't seen often. "Maybe we'll be able to find something to use against Ross. We need a bargaining chip."

This time Tony's eyes flashed. "I know someone who may be able to help. A… P.I., or something like that. She's good at handling the… messy and unpleasant."

Natasha snorted. "Where did you meet her? At a bar?" At the billionaire's silence and sheepish facial expression she growled. "Stark…!"

"Is she trustworthy?" Steve cut in.

"For enough alcohol as a payment, yeah." Seeing his friends' reluctance, the genius groaned with frustration. "Do you guys have any better options? I'm all ears!"

"Call her", Steve consented at last. Bruce and Thor agreed with solemn nods.

In the end even Natasha groaned. Fury's connections weren't what they used to be with S.H.I.E.L.D down and she'd already contacted all possible… old friends. She hated it but had to admit that Tony was right. "Well. She can't make this much worse. What's her name?" Because she wasn't an amateur enough to not conduct a background check of her own.

* * *

The sounds of punches landing and bones breaking were the only noises heard in the small, dimly lit training room far away from the Tower. The smell of blood and sweat was thick in the air. And then, with a loud thud, a body was slammed mercilessly against the floor. A howl of complete, utter agony echoed with the sound of a spine breaking.

The woman observing the display snapped her fingers with a frosty, satisfied smile. "Enough. Finish him", she commanded.

The fighter who was still able to function nodded obediently and straightened. The room gained a great deal more light when flames began to dance around his hand. With no emotion on his face he unleashed the fire, sealing the practice battle.

Thaddeus Ross had been observing the spectacle with a grin of satisfaction but had to look away when the dying man screamed while getting burned alive. Instead he focused on Clint Barton, who stood straight as a soldier, staring at the wall, waiting for orders. "That… was impressive", Ross admitted.

Edith Barton returned his smile with a similar. "I'm glad that you're pleased." She turned her attention to the man standing at her left, in a pose similar to Clint's. "Stand down, soldier. He did his duty. You have no cause to interfere."

The addressed man took a step back, the flames rising from the burning corpse shining on a metallic arm.

When the fire died out Ross finally nodded towards the deceased man. "I'm just curious… Who was he?"

She shrugged carelessly. "Just… a remnant from a failed, long ago buried program. I brought him back from ice because he was the only opponent I had tough enough to show how much Clint has improved."

As usual Ross didn't ask any questions. "That he proved. I've… never seen any human being fight like that." Catching his own words, the man laughed. "Well, as far as we can use the word 'human' in this case…"

Edith laughed back with every bit as little sincerity. Then decided that the time for playing and dancing around was over. "I'm aware of how much you hate my kind." They met each other's eyes, honest with each other for the first time. "But I also know that if you want to wipe out the whole mutant race… you're going to need more of those like Clint. A full army." Sensing a rising protest as much as intrigue, she barreled on in a velvet smooth tone. "You have no idea what you're up against. I do. And I'm the only one who can give you the soldiers you need to defeat them. That is, of course, if you can guarantee the sufficient funding."

Ross' eyebrow arched. "You'd doom your own kind to extinction just for money?"

She snorted. "Have I ever seemed the type that's prone to sentimentality to you?" She tilted her head. "I can create an army of those like Clint. With my help you can wipe out every single mutant on this planet. Let's call it 'Project X'. I've understood that you're familiar with the name." She gave him a sideways glance. With all the flames having died out her eyes seemed darker than before. "Do we have a deal?"

Ross stared at the charred remains. And grinned with satisfaction. "Yes, we have a deal. Looks like I have to call the president again. He did say that he'd love to re-start that program…"

Once Ross had left she took her phone and dialed. "Evening, Erik. Didn't I tell you that I'd persuade him without using force? Time for phase two."

* * *

A couple of hours later, once Thor had headed to Asgard and Steve was letting out some steam in a training room, Natasha approached Tony and Bruce. The two were just going through some test results but noticed her instantly. Tony tensed up a little bit. "Look, if you wanna have another fight…"

"There's something I need to tell you. Before Steve comes back." Her voice was so tight that it was barely recognizable. "Tony, you're not the only one who's been keeping secrets." She revealed a thin file of her own. One with several photographs and copies of documents. "The woman who came to the Tower and nearly killed Clint… Fury finally had her identified and the identification confirmed." She took a deep breath. "She's Clint's own mother, Edith Barton. She was a Hydra agent before she was presumed dead. And I'm willing to bet money that she's got some business going on with Ross. We just have to prove it and figure out what they're up to."

Bruce blanched and shivered. To imagine how the archer would feel if he ever found out… "Oh, god…"

Tony's eyes flashed with rage. "Seriously? And you waited until now before finally sharing this little piece of information?"

Natasha returned the tirade with a glare. "I had to wait until I could be sure. And until Steve wasn't present to hear this final part. Because Clint isn't the only person we know she's connected to." She showed another page, a copy of an official document. "She used to work on the Winter Soldier Program. She's the only one of those who worked on it still alive. According to the pieces of notes Fury's contact was able to obtain before S.H.I.E.L.D fell there were several other… test subjects aside the one we've already met. There's no existing data on what happened to the others." Her facial muscles taught, she looked at her friends. "Now do you get why I had to wait until I was sure, and until Steve wasn't present to hear?"

The two men nodded slowly. They did understand, far past the chilling possibility that there may be more of those like Bucky Barnes when the man lost control left. They knew that the moment Steve would hear Bucky's name, after first grieving and then seeking desperately… The Captain would lose what little patience he had left and do something stupid. Even if Bucky was no longer under Hydra's control and remained missing somewhere out there, Steve would act on whatever little desperate hope he'd get. Do _anything_ to save at least one of his friends.

And then there was another, very big problem they'd need to wrap their heads around. They knew now what the woman behind this was capable of. Tony felt sick again, deeply sorry for his friend. "So… Mind control again, huh? That's sort of getting old." Clint was able to get back on his feet after Loki. Would he be able to do it again, especially if his mother was involved, if they'd get him back? (Not _if_ , Tony corrected himself fiercely, _when_.) And it would've been stupid to ignore the fact that by the time they'd get to the archer the man might be very, very dangerous.

Bruce nodded, agreeing sullenly. The man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Who's going to tell Steve that Hydra's messing with another one of his friends?"

Natasha's shoulders slumped. "I'll do it. I already have to look him in the eye knowing that I chose to keep things from him. This way I'll at least know that I kept as little as possible."

None of them was quite certain where to go from there, but one thing was for certain – this whole nightmare was a lot messier than they originally thought.

* * *

That night Clint had a very strange dream. Or was it a memory? These days it was harder and harder to tell those two apart.

He lay in his bed, once again a little boy, trembling from fever and pain. But at least he wasn't alone. His mother's gentle hand stroked his hair, soothed some of his comfort. He buried his face into her shoulder. "… hurts, mommy …"

"Shh…" She kissed the top of his head. The affection in her voice helped even more than the touch. "It's okay, love. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

Clint's eyes fluttered open to find a dark room he couldn't recognize immediately. Alarmed, he struggled to sit up. Only to realize that his wrists and ankles were strapped firmly.

"Edith, I'm not sure if he can handle a dosage like this…!"

"Just do your job, Karl."

This time seeing his mother didn't calm Clint down. He struggled and writhed. "… go", he demanded huskily. One of the restraints was almost broken already. Just a little more time, just a few more seconds… "Let me go." It was around then he noticed the I.V. line and realized that some sort of serum flowed into his veins. Dread sped through his whole body.

His mother pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh… You'll feel better soon."

A few moments later his scream echoed through the hallways.

* * *

 ** _Six Weeks Later_**

* * *

What no one knew to expect was that a tiny city called Samas, which most people had never even heard of, would be where the chaos would truly begin.

No one in Samas had ever heard of mutants or Hydra. So when a little girl who screamed from pain was brought to a hospital, her whole body sparking from fire and electricity, everyone was confused. And very, very afraid.

" _Please… Please…! She's… She's in my head!_ " the child whimpered. " _Get her out, please…! She's in my head…!_ "

The sparks began to intensify. Only one doctor was brave enough to approach her. " _Who is in your head, sweetheart?_ " The doctor then noticed the Hydra symbol and her brows furrowed further. " _What…?_ "

Only the child heard the words. ' _Use your full potential, Amba._ '

The little girl screamed and the whole building exploded. Outside people screamed and ran, seeking cover, as flames and debris fell down. Then there was nothing left of the hospital.

Elsewhere Edith opened her eyes with a smile. "It began. Soon the whole world will see what we're capable of."

* * *

A few more days passed by. Despite the fact that he came from a different time Steve wasn't as naïve as people liked to imagine. He could tell when things were kept from him. When people were lying to him. And he could tell that aside the obvious issue of Clint being in a world of trouble something was wrong.

Over the past month and a half Steve had had far too much time to think. To process and mull things over. Far too often his thoughts strayed to his missing friends. To the things they might be forced to do. He destroyed an unhealthy amount of punching bags wishing that it was Ross' face instead. And wondered just how far he was actually ready to go for those he cared about.

It was either fate or bad luck that in the middle of such dark, idiotic thoughts he happened the see news on TV. A solemn faced anchor took a deep breath. " _In the light of the recent tragic events in Samas, president Ellis and the leaders many other nations have decided to sign a deal to prevent such events from happening again. This poses new, strict limitations to enhanced or individuals with innate powers, as well as to organizations, such as the Avengers. The public has already been divided as people have gathered to express both their support for and protests against these new regulations. The following press conference was filmed two hours ago in Washington._ "

And like that hadn't been enough president Ellis continued. "… _era of chaos has continued for too long. It's time to face the fact that these exceptional individuals live among us. And to admit that in order to co-exists safely, steps must be taken to ensure that the kind of a tragedy we witnessed won't ever happen again. The paper I signed today has been in the making since the tragic Battle of New York and was supposed to go by a different name. But as from today we'll know it as Samas Accords. And this will be the start of a better, safer future for us all. The victims of Samas will not be forgotten._ "

Steve barely heard the words. He couldn't focus on the clearer than clear threat. Because all he saw was the three men very close to the president. Thaddeus Ross. Along with Clint and… "Bucky…!"

* * *

A couple of hours later Tony was watching the same broadcast with grim look on his face. Bruce stood just as solemn beside him. So this was Ross' plan. This was what the man had been aiming for all along.

It was only a matter of time before the Avengers would be deemed outlaws, because there was no way any of them was going to sign the Accords.

"How long do you think it'll take before he's here?" Bruce inquired tightly.

Tony had no time to answer because his phone bleeped. For the first time in… he had no idea how long cautious hope rose when he read the words of his shady but efficient P.I. ' _I have all you need to nail Ross. Make your move._ ' He showed his friend the message. "Whenever he gets here, we're ready."

Whatever triumph he might've experienced vanished when a computer voice spoke out. " _Sir? Captain Rogers left the Tower three hours ago._ " And at that very moment Tony saw Bucky on the screen.

The genius' eyes widened a fraction. "Shit…!" He clenched his jaw. "Let me guess. He checked the tracking system before taking off?"

" _He did, sir, and took one of your jets. He specifically insisted that I'd give him a three-hour head start. And an apology for him._ "

"Where is that idiot headed?" Tony growled. His stomach squirmed painfully. Something told him that soon things would somehow get a lot worse.

" _To Sokovia._ "

* * *

In a cold room far away two pairs of eyes turned when a door was opened and Wolfgang von Strucker walked in. "This day is what all your training and suffering have braced you for. Our leader will be here soon and your true mission begins. Get ready. You have ten minutes." He left without giving the two the chance to ask a thing.

The Maximoffs looked at each other with identical frowns. True, they sought Hydra's help for a reason. But something about this didn't sit well with them. Wanda gave her brother's hand a squeeze, then made her way to the room's window.

Three people were walking towards the base. A woman, accompanied by two men who looked like bodyguards. She frowned and allowed her mind to seek.

Pietro tensed up when Wanda gasped, her face blanching. Only due to his abilities he was fast enough to catch her when she stumbled. "What is?" he demanded urgently and wrapped his arms protectively around his sister.

She gasped, her eyes wide and wild. "She… She's a monster."

* * *

Downstairs Edith was met by Strucker. "Ma'am, I just received a word. Apparently Captain America is on his way here. Do you wish me to…?"

"No. Tell all your men to stand down unless I instruct otherwise. I believe that my… associates are more than capable", she declined quickly and snapped her fingers. "Clint, go greet the intruder. Take him down." Once her son was out of earshot even with his enhanced senses she focused on Bucky. "Follow him. Subtly. If he falters or fails… Kill him. I have no use for failed experiments." When both men were gone she smiled at Strucker, who seemed surprised. "This seems like the perfect opportunity to arrange a small test."

* * *

The cold Steve experienced upon walking towards the seemingly abandoned Hydra base reminded him far too much of when he crashed into ice. He shivered and let his gaze dart around restlessly. He had a very unnerving feeling that someone was watching him.

He was proven correct when steps could be heard. He'd already pulled his shield up to use it when he froze. As it turned out he didn't have to seek long…

It was definitely Clint who approached him and stopped a few steps away. But the man was barely recognizable. "She said that you'd come looking. Here I am."

Steve approached further until the Hawk pointed a gun at him. The soldier swallowed. Although he'd seen Bucky out of control the look in Clint's eyes still chilled him. He lifted his hands, showing that he had no intention of harming the man. "You're confused, I get that. And hurting. But… You remember me, right? You know who I am."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I know you. You're a hostile intruder."

"No, I'm not." His heart was hammering as he wondered whether any amount of reasoning would get through. "I'm your friend. And I'm… I'm here, to take you home. Remember home? I'm here to help you become you again. I'm here because I care about you."

Clint frowned. The man's genuine confusion was heartbreaking. "Why?" The archer didn't seem to have the slightest clue why someone would care about him.

Steve did his best to smile. "I already told you. Because I'm your friend. And I believe in you. I believe that you're more than… _this_. More than a machine following orders. You deserve better."

At first Steve thought with a heavy heart that he'd been too late, after all. Until something changed in Clint's eyes, subtly but visibly. They filled with such trust and relief that ached the Captain's heart. "Steve…" The archer made it no further than that before the shot was fired.

Steve watched, frozen from sheer terror, as a bullet slammed right at Clint's chest and his friend slumped down to lay unmoving. The soldier remained paralyzed for at least five full seconds until he remembered the shooter and peered over his shoulder. To find Bucky lowering a gun.

"That was very sweet, Steve. And I admire your courage." A woman he quickly recognized as Edith Barton appeared to stand beside Bucky. She had a cold, triumphant smirk on her lips. "I admire strength, and until you came along that was what my son possessed. Unfortunately he failed his test. Maybe you'll do better."

Steve's jaw tightened. This was just a nightmare, right? Soon he'd wake up and…

"You have a firearm with you." Edith nodded with disconcerting accuracy towards where the mentioned item was hiding. "Take it."

Steve obeyed gladly. Clint was dying quickly just a couple of steps away. And then there was Bucky, who needed to be pulled back from the darkness where he'd slipped. He pointed the gun at Edith.

She laughed. "You're disappointingly predictable. Go on ahead", she encouraged. "Pull the trigger. If I die, Bucky here is under orders to kill you before taking his own life."

Despair clawed at what little was left intact of Steve's heart. It took absolutely all his will to not break down. This was like the train and the bridge all over again… "Buck…" Before the last syllable's echo died the addressed man had placed his gun under his own chin.

"A-ah", Edith tutted. "Enough of talking. I've always believe that actions speak far louder than any words." She held a pause, obviously for drama. "Like I said, my son failed his test, and now it's time for yours."

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" Steve hissed in a voice he didn't recognize.

"Simple. Choose." Edith's tone showed no other emotion aside vague amusement. "Take a lethal shot. You know already that I'm not an option. And if you try to be noble and end your own life Bucky here will follow in a flash. Then all three of you are as good as dead. Or you can walk away like a coward and leave them both to die. I highly doubt you'd do that. Which leaves you with one…" She pointed at Clint. "… two…" She pointed at Bucky. "… possible targets. You have…" She checked the time. "… fifteen seconds before Bucky here makes the decision for you."

This couldn't be happening. This had to be just a cruel trick of his imagination. But Clint's wheezing, shallow breaths dragged Steve mercilessly from sweet delusion. Tears finally started running as it dawned on him what he'd have to live with. It didn't help at all that Clint's barely open, hazy eyes looked at him with confusion, and Bucky stared at him in a unflinching manner with those cold stranger's eyes.

He couldn't do this, couldn't, couldn't, _couldn't_ …!

"… six, five, four …"

But he had no choice. So he took aim and closed his eyes. He might just get this done but there was no way he'd be able to watch. "I'm sorry…", he choked. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…!" He had no idea how many times he repeated it before and after the shot was fired.

A security camera dangling from a nearby building's ceiling caught the bullet finding its target. As well as Edith's response. "And how about that. The famous, noble Captain America isn't so innocent, after all."

With that gunshot it was Steve Rogers' turn to become undone.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh… dear…! SO, that was what Ross and Edith had planned. Will the remaining Avengers be able to stop her and save the day? And DAAAANG, will everyone live?! We now have all main-players in position, and after a brief breather the final game is about to begin. (And forgive Steve for being a little bit of an idiot, there – he CAN'T think rationally when Bucky's involved.)

Are you still alive and conscious after that roller-coaster? Was it too much? PLEASE, do leave a note! I LOVE hearing from you.

Awkay, I'm still gonna get some typing done before heading to bed, sooooo… Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : Don't worry even one bit! I LOVE your reviews. (HUGS)

Poor Clint indeed! And it isn't gonna get better… (whimpers) And poor Steve, too! Because he WILL find out…

I REALLY hope that you'll find what's to come as captivating.

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	7. The Beginning of the End

A/N: So… After the tiny bit of a cliffie I left you on… I decided to come back in a timely fashion. Because I'm actually a kind person, deep (deep, deep, DEEP) down. (gives one's best innocent smile)

Before getting to the actual business, though… THANK YOU, a million times, for your AMAZING reviews, love and support! DANG. It means A LOT that you're all enjoying this wild flight! (HUGS)

Awkay, because I don't wanna get overly mushy… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

SONG THE AUTHOR HAS LISTENED TO: 'Ashes' from Celine Dion (which would've worked WAY TOO WELL as a 'Infinity War' theme song)

* * *

The Beginning of the End

* * *

The gun slipped from Steve's fingers as soon as the bullet met its target. It hit the ground at the exact same second the one he shot at did. Steve stared, unable to look away, unable to howl out the agony tearing at him. He had no idea of the tears streaming down his cheeks.

What had he done? What had he done? _What had he done?!_

 _You had no other choice_ , a voice tried to whisper in the back of his mind but it was as little comfort as the cold winter air.

For a while it was eerily, unnaturally silent, like the gunshot had sucked all other sounds from the whole world.

"Maybe I'm getting soft with age. But you'll get the chance to say goodbye before we leave." Edith shrugged, her facial expression suggesting that she was doing him some kind of a favor. "Oh, don't look like a kicked puppy. You deserve that reward after playing so nicely."

Steve hissed, some of his grief and agony transforming to rage. "If you imagine that I'm going anywhere with you…!" His hand barely had the time to twitch before a gun was pointed at the friend he still had left.

Edith clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "For a soldier you're very, very bad at following orders. Do you want me to refresh your memory?" She walked closer, as though not noticing the knife he was holding. Until she nodded calmly towards the item. "Use that… and you'll lose everything you still have left. Your little friend… And your team." She went on upon seeing his frown. "Did you really think that Tony Stark wouldn't be able to trace Clint here? The little bird carried a tracking device without even knowing about it. The Avengers will be here soon. And if they get here before we leave, you with us… they're all as good as dead."

Steve shivered, his eyes narrowing. "Do you really think that you can kill Hulk?"

Edith snorted. "Aren't you a funny man… Why would I want to kill Hulk, when I could use him as my very own war machine?" She snapped her fingers. "Just like this. I wouldn't even have to touch them to tear them to pieces. Hulk would do all the heavy lifting." She was so close that the blade was practically pressed against her. Her eyes were chillingly dark as they bore into his. "And I would make you watch every second of it." She nodded towards the body. "You have enough blood on your hands already, don't you think? Are you going to start playing nicely with me again?"

He nodded, very slowly.

"That's what I thought." Edith nodded towards the man on the ground. "Now say what you have to. Then we'll go, before it gets too crowded here."

Steve didn't really want to look closer. But wasn't it the least he could do? His knees were so weak that it was a miracle he didn't slump down and his throat felt so choked that it'd be another miracle if he could speak. He didn't care. He swallowed thickly, staring at the face of the one he betrayed so horribly. "I… I'm sorry", he managed with great difficulty. "I… I wish…" He snapped his mouth closed. What was he supposed to say? There were no promises he could give and even the mightiest of words would do no good at this point. He blinked several times and wondered why his line of vision remained blurry. "I'm sorry", he whispered again, because those words were the truest.

Edith took a stand beside him. "Oh, Steve, you heartbreaker", she mocked him. "Now let's get going before you get more of them killed."

Steve couldn't bring himself to face the friend he still had left. Not when he knew too well the price the man's life was bought with. He walked away with Edith because he had no other choice. He couldn't look back on the greatest failure of his whole life. He felt about as alive as the body he just left behind.

* * *

The forest around the Sokovian Hydra-base was eerily calm and quiet. Tony, Natasha, Thor and Bruce didn't hear even any animals. It was like they were the only people left in the whole world.

"And you're sure that he's supposed to be here?" Bruce confirmed, eyes darting around restlessly. (Who could blame him? His quite recent experience as a Hydra-captive wasn't exactly pleasant.)

Tony's left eyebrow twitched from irritation. "For the hundredth time, yes. Clint's here. Or his tracking device is, anyway. This is the right spot."

"Then where's Hydra?" Natasha's brows were furrowed and her whole body seemed painfully tense. "We're steps away from their base and there hasn't been any resistance."

Tony was a lot of… not exactly good things. Stupid wasn't one of them. He'd been wondering the same thing. "You think this is a trap?"

"I don't know." It was obvious how little Natasha appreciated not knowing. "We have to be prepared for anything."

They passed by bunkers. Equipment that would've made the military go green from envy. And no one was there to stop them. Which left them with a chilling question.

What did Hydra obtain, that was valuable enough to make them leave all this behind?

They shuddered from nausea when they came across an area where snow was stained by a horrific amount of blood. It didn't help at all that just then a sudden burst of icy wind brushed them, like a whisper of doom. None of them wanted to know who all the blood belonged to because it seemed highly unlikely that the person might still be alive. And they couldn't afford to lose hope just yet.

Eventually the team reached the main building. The front door of which was ajar. They exchanged looks before the facial part of Tony's suit clicked to place and the billionaire entered first. The four of them practically held their breaths from tension.

Nothing happened.

But it would've been premature to take a breath of relief. Because Tony's voice carried an edge of hysteria when the man spoke. "Guys… You'd better come over here."

They did, even if none of them actually wanted to see what had their friend so shook up. Every single one of them froze. Save a few computers and other equipment, the massive room was almost empty. Except for the examination table placed in the middle of it. And the file and a black bag placed on it.

* * *

Elsewhere a jet sped towards another, even more secluded Hydra-base. Strucker had been tense to begin with. It was no surprise that he jumped when his phone rang. He swallowed thickly upon seeing who the caller was and took a deep, steadying breath before picking up. " _Do you have Loki's Sceptre?_ " Edith Barton demanded before he could say a word.

"I do", he confirmed. Relieved beyond all belief that he succeeded in that, at least. It might just be enough to save his life. "And as far as I know the Avengers aren't aware that it was in that base."

" _Good._ " She sounded deviously calm. " _And the twins?_ "

Strucker gulped. This was where he really, honestly feared for his life. "I… don't know. The boy was too fast, and girl used her powers as well. We lost them", he admitted reluctantly. "But I have men looking for them."

" _Why doesn't it surprise me that you failed?_ " Her voice was pure velvet but only a fool would've missed the threat. " _Wanda is blocking me, so I won't be able to locate them. You have forty-eight hours to find them before you can consider yourself terminated. They're far more valuable to Hydra than you could ever imagine._ " With that she hung up.

Strucker needed several deep, calming breaths when the conversation was over. Eventually a timid voice spoke from behind him. "Sir? We'll have to tell her that we lost the…"

"Not yet", he growled immediately. " _That_ problem will sort itself. Let's just… Let's just be quiet and appreciate that we're still alive."

* * *

Inside another jet Edith clenched her jaw and breathed sharply, which was the only sign of her losing her cool. Then she smiled sweetly at one of her companions. "I'm sorry about that. Running this business can be tedious sometimes." She leaned closer. "So… You must be wondering why you're still alive."

Steve refused to look towards her. The soldier's eyes were dazed and vacant, like those of someone long gone. "The thought did cross my mind." He didn't sound like someone who actually wanted to be alive.

Edith stretched, her mind as well as her body. Wanda continued to resist her approach. _Such a stubborn girl…!_ But she was a patient woman. Sooner or later the girl would come to her, one way or another. "A lot of people seem to consider telepathy a curse. To know how everyone around you feels, what they think about you… To experience their emotions… It does hurt sometimes, I'll give you that. Because I'm not always in control over my powers." She took a grape and savored the taste, then went on. "But I love my powers, despite the occasional… discomfort. The human mind has always fascinated me with its complexity and the ability to manipulate it…" She smiled. "It's exhilarating. It's the greatest form of control one can possibly have, because the one who can control everyone around them… can control almost everything. And I love control."

"Even if it costs you everything?" Steve pointed out, unable to keep bitterness from his tone with the mental image of the body on snow stuck in his head.

Edith looked at him with open pity. "The key to happiness and having a peace of mind, Steve…" Her eyes locked with his. "… is having as little to lose as possible. The less can be taken away from you… the stronger you are."

The words slashed like a blade. "Sounds like a sad, lonely life", he countered. And sounded far more vulnerable than he wanted to.

"Yet out of us two you're the one grieving and falling apart." She tilted her head. "All those people you've let into your heart… All those people you consider family… They've made you so weak that I don't even have to use my powers on you to control you."

Before Steve had the time to figure out how to respond their pilot spoke. With the voice of Winter Soldier, not Bucky Barnes. " _We'll start preparations for landing in five minutes._ "

* * *

The team hesitated sensibly for a while before approaching. Eventually, with shaking hands, Natasha began to go through the bag. What she pulled out made the room feel even colder than it had been.

Clint's bow and arrows, his most valued weapon. The tracking device that led them to Sokovia. The photograph of the archer's family he wouldn't have parted ways with for as long as he was alive.

Edith could've coaxed all those prized possessions from Clint, of course. But then Bruce opened the file. The very first page was the end of their desperate search. Whatever hope they'd been clinging to shattered to a couple of lines, the last ones the people working in the building worked before leaving.

' _TEST SUBJECT: Barton, Clinton Francis_

 _STATUS: Terminated / Deceased_ '

Bruce stared, one hand clasped against his mouth. Disbelief loud and clear in his wide eyes. "That's not…" The scientist shook his head but wasn't able to shake off the unimaginable view. "That can't mean that…! Right…?"

Thor simply stood there, something like shock and disbelief on his face.

Natasha didn't break down to tears or crumble physically. But she did slump in her own soundless way, like something inside her had bent and cracked beyond repair. Her face fell incredibly pale as she stared at the file stating that her best friend was gone.

Tony could only stare. Uncomprehending, not wanting to believe what was right there in front of him. He shut down entirely. Until a familiar voice spoke. " _Sir? Steve Rogers is on the news._ "

Tony swallowed. It didn't help with the taste in his mouth. "Let's have a look", he murmured. What was another disaster when…?

The news reporter on the footage his tech revealed to the three of them seemed almost as shocked as they were. " _…_ _confirmed that it is indeed Captain America we're about to see … Viewer discretion is advised, because the content may shock some viewers …_ "

It was something out of a security camera. Edith's voice could be heard but it was the three men visible. Bucky, who was holding a gun. Clint, who was down and barely conscious with a bleeding wound on his chest. And Steve, who also held a gun as he stood between the two with torn expression and tears running down his face.

"What the hell…?" Bruce sputtered at the same time with Tony.

On the footage Steve was told to choose which one of his friends he'd kill. Clint, who was already critically injured. Or Bucky, who was obviously under mind control again. Tony's eyes widened with disbelief when the soldier eventually lifted his gun, tears all over his face.

"No, no…!" Tony wasn't rational enough to realize that of course the Captain wouldn't hear him. "No, Rogers…! Tell me you didn't…!"

But the gun fired before the sentence was finished and Bruce gasped from shock when the bullet found a home. From Clint's chest. Tony was in too much of a shock to do anything but stare as the archer gasped, already glassy eyes widening from pain and betrayal before they slipped closed. After having visibly fought a war to remain conscious for so long Clint gave in and faded away.

The whole world spun in front of Tony's eyes while his mind struggled to comprehend what he just saw.

Steve chose Clint over Bucky. Steve was the one who shot Clint. Steve was the one who executed someone who was supposed to be family, left Clint to die alone.

And they were too late to stop it, and now Clint was gone.

Tony dashed outside because _he couldn't fucking breathe_ inside. He threw up the second he saw the blood on snow. In the building Bruce grabbed the table the archer lay on and squeezed with all his might, desperate to keep Code Green at bay. Thor stood a few steps away with a morose expression, aching as life slammed him with another loss. Because the last thing they needed was something else going wrong. And Natasha stared at her best friend's items, of what there still was left of him, unaware of the tears in her eyes. All that fit into her buzzing head was that she'd soon have to make the most difficult phone call of her entire life.

Only, she was too late.

When Laura Barton's phone started ringing Cooper Barton was watching TV. The news were on. And what he saw… It would've been too much on any child.

His dad wasn't – couldn't be…!

Cooper's eyes filled with tears. "Mom?" he called out, his voice trembling. He had no idea of the sparks his hands produced. "MOM!"

* * *

Siberia was incredibly cold when a group made its way towards a massive building. "You remember this one, don't you Bucky?" Edith inquired. "High time you come back home."

The metal-armed man shivered but said nothing.

"Is this why I'm alive?" Steve had never felt quite so horrible in his life. Like such a complete, utter failure. And the Rabbit Hole seemed to keep sucking him deeper. "You're going to brainwash me, too."

Edith snorted. "No. Why should I go through with all that trouble when I already have you doing tricks for me like a well-trained puppy?" She looked at the building with something like fondness. "It's a great privilege to show you this place. After all, none of this would exist without the Super-Soldier Serum that made you." She gave him a frosty smile. "You were a great inspiration, Captain America. We were all aiming for a full army of those like you."

It took a lot to hold down the bout of nausea. "Why would you go that far when you have your powers?" Why put Bucky and the others through… all that, when she could…?

Edith smirked and seemed genuinely impressed. "Aren't you a bright one!" She sighed. "You see… My powers can only keep someone under control for so long. That's why I worked on the Winter Soldier Program. I needed a more permanent solution. And I needed strong soldiers working for me."

Steve growled, and if it wasn't for the threat it would've brought on Bucky's life… "You… You had your own son killed." _You made me kill my friend! You turned me into a monster!_ "If you imagine that I'd work for you…"

Edith laughed. "It's adorable how you seem to be delusional enough to imagine that you have any choice. You see, Steve… You already work for me. You're destroying the Avengers for me." Her hand caressed Bucky's face gently, meaningfully. "You're my soldier now, Captain America. I didn't even have to snap my fingers to make it happen. And by now the whole world knows."

* * *

In a small cabin a safe distance away from Sokovia's Hydra's base the twins were trembling from fatigue, cold, adrenaline and far too many emotions. While Pietro worked on the fireplace Wanda did what she could to help their nearly dead companion. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that they'd be able to save at least one of those three men who met the monster.

Pietro gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze when he joined her. "How is he?"

She sighed and shook her head. "He has lost a lot of blood. Possibly too much. I managed to pull the bullets away, but… He would need a hospital." And they both knew far too well that they couldn't risk a hospital. If that monster of a woman would find the three of them… Wanda ran a tender hand through the stranger's hair when the man groaned and shivered. The amount of pain he was in nearly brought tears to her eyes. "His head… It's in chaos. He's suffering from more than physical wounds."

Finally seeing Hydra for what it was, the twins felt sick. Pietro took a deep breath. "That woman… Can you keep her out of your mind?"

Wanda nodded. "I can", she assured her brother. "But… She isn't the only problem, is she?" They had nowhere to go, no one they could still trust. And they had a possibly dying man in their care. She swallowed and looked at her twin. "What are we going to do?"

There was no mirth or grin on Pietro's face. The boy shook his head. "I don't know."

On the bed Clint remained unconscious, his violently altered body struggling to try and start healing.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh, boy… So, it's pretty safe to say that the Avengers are in shambles – and will be even more so as this tale continues… This is 'Civil War' and 'Age of Ultron' rolled into one, and then there's Edith Barton's still mysterious little plan… For now everyone's alive, but how long will they stay that way…?

SO, folks… The word is now yours! Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you is ALWAYS awesome.

Until next time! I really hope that you'll join in for that one, despite the turbulence.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : The good guys SERIOUSLY have it rough right now. (winces) We'll see just HOW rough it'll get, as the story continues… (gulps)

I REALLY hope that you'll keep enjoying the ride!

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	8. All Roads and Alliances…

A/N: PHEEEEW! I'm seriously been typing this most of the day. (chuckles) This chapter turned into a MONSTER. We'll see if it's any good soon…

THANK YOU, so, so much, for all your reviews, love and support! They SERIOUSLY make my day. (HUGS)

Awkay, because the chapter is gonna be LONG and there's a MASSIVE author's note waiting afterwards… LET'S ROLL! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

 **SONGS FOR INSPIRATION: 'Monster You Made Me' from Pop Evil (listen to it from the POVs of Clint and Steve) AND towards the end 'Revolution' from The Score**

 **THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE (SECOND HALF) KICK-START THE FINAL BATTLE!**

* * *

All Roads and Alliances…

* * *

Two pairs of solemn eyes observed how Tony's robots scanned the forest near the now abandoned Sokovian Hydra base. Eventually a hand rose and red energy wrapped around the robots. They froze for a while, as though confused. Then flew away.

"You should've destroyed them", Pietro growled.

Wanda's eyes narrowed for a while, years upon years of pain and grief nearly overflowing. "Then Stark would've come here. We will deal with him. But not now." She winced and groaned when a slash announced that a monster named Edith attempted to reach out for her again. She struck back, with all her might.

Pietro was instantly there to support her. Worry radiated from her brother in waves. Despite still lingering discomfort she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. "I'm alright. In need of rest, that's all."

"Go inside", Pietro urged. His tone became a great deal harsher when he went on with a frown. "I'll keep watch. Stark may send more robots. What is he even doing here?"

"I don't know." Wanda clenched her jaw. "But we are not letting any monster find us."

* * *

It would've been an excellent idea to leave Sokovia behind as quickly as possible. Hydra had left the base behind but there was a good chance that they might return. And the place definitely wasn't doing the remaining Avengers' somber moods any favors. The recent events had been too much on them all.

Thirty-nine hours and forty minutes after the footage of Clint's death started spreading Bruce approached Tony. With a heavy sigh the scientist found the billionaire still working furiously. He didn't think the other man had stopped moving for even a second, since… "Tony?" He couldn't tell if he managed to get the other's attention but went on. "We… We've gotta go. We need to find Steve before Ross does." Because with his own past experience, he didn't want to even imagine what Ross would do to Steve if the man ever got his hands on the Captain. And the thought of losing another friend was more than he could stand.

The look in Tony's eyes revealed immediately that he hit a sore spot. The billionaire's face contorted from nearly exploding rage that made the scientist think about the Big Guy. "Are you serious, Bruce? Did we watch the same news clip?" The Iron Man took several deep, shuddering breaths that clearly did nothing to soothe his temper. "Weighed against Bucky's, our lives mean nothing to him. He made his choice. Now he gets to live with it."

Bruce's shoulders slumped. He was frustrated and felt dangerously out of control. The fact that he hadn't slept in days didn't help. Nor did grief. "Tony, we can't just abandon him!" Yes, he was also… conflicted, tried desperately to accept the Captain's decision. But the need to save a friend was stronger than the grudge over a friend they lost, failed.

Tony snorted. "Yeah? Like he couldn't abandon us?"

"Please! I can't…" Bruce gritted his teeth, almost biting his tongue in the process. "We can't lose him, too. We… We already lost Clint. We can't…"

"Clint isn't dead!" The words were as much of a shockwave as Tony's loud and desperate, almost hostile tone. The billionaire breathed hard through his nose and looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "He's not dead, Bruce! So I'm not leaving him here!"

Bruce… had no idea what to say to that. How to break his friend's delusions without shattering the man. "You saw the same footage I did", he pointed out, trying not to let his frustration be heard. "You saw him…" He couldn't say the rest.

"Yeah, yeah. I saw the whole goddamned thing." Tony's eyes flashed. "But I haven't seen the body. Have you? _Think_ , Bruce!" The man tapped at his head with two impatient fingers. "They had to know that we'd get here eventually! If there was a body… Wouldn't they have left it for us to find? Wouldn't they be rubbing the loss in our faces?"

Bruce sighed heavily. As much as he would've wanted to believe… "I'm sorry I have to say this. I am. But…" He blinked when his eyes stung and rubbed at his face roughly. "No one would survive the injuries Clint got. Edith asked for a lethal shot. She got one."

The pointless argument might've continued for a very long time if Thor's voice hadn't boomed through the ear comms. " _I haven't found anything from the north side._ " No body. No Hydra agents. Nothing.

Tony clenched his jaw. Clearly getting headache. "Okay, okay, right… Check east next."

"Tony", Bruce tried. "He's been out there for almost a full day, now! He's… not from this world. But he needs a break."

Tony darted a glare at him.

Thor sighed but offered no objections. " _I will keep you informed._ "

"Thanks." Tony took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Romanoff? How does south seem?"

"There was nothing." Both men jumped at the sound of Natasha's voice. Her eyes were red and puffy, full of sadness and something far darker. "We could keep looking from here for the rest of our lives. But we'd find nothing. Don't you understand? That's… That's what Edith wants. _This_ is what she wants. Us divided, exhausted, distracted, at each other's throats. This is why she killed him the way she did." Her grief and wrath were palpable. Mentioning Clint's name was obviously out of the questions. "We need to _think_ , we need to rest. Then we need to destroy her. Before she strikes again. Because I, for one…" She swallowed, all her facial muscles tightening. "I can't lose another friend." The two of them didn't notice the needle she'd been holding until it pierced Tony's skin.

Tony's tired, red-rimmed eyes widened, betrayal flooding into them. "… the hell …?" he slurred. Then slumped into Natasha's waiting arms. She guided him gently to the floor before meeting Bruce's shocked gaze. "Don't worry, it was just a light sedative. He'll wake up in a few hours, probably almost as pissed off at me as he is at Steve. According to the report his AI gave me he would've crashed pretty soon." She inhaled deeply and sharply, struggling visibly to maintain her nearly emotionless façade. "Look after him and Thor. And yourself. I… meant, what I said. I can't lose another friend." She'd straightened and started walking away before the scientist could blink.

Bruce frowned. His heart ached and his stomach squirmed uncomfortably. "What about you?" Was she just… walking away from them? What was she planning?

"I'm going to find Steve", she announced, not looking towards him.

Bruce gulped. Something about her tone… "What are going to do when you find him?" He called out again when she didn't respond. "Nat…!" He trailed off, not wanting to say something he might not mean. "I'm… sorry. About Clint." Saying the name filled his mouth with the bitter taste of failure.

Natasha shuddered like she'd been shot at or electrocuted. "So am I." Her sharp intake of breath carried all the way to him. "Bye, Bruce. Tell Stark that I'm sorry, but it was for his own good." It sounded a little too final. Then she vanished like a ghost.

* * *

Quite close yet frustratingly far away, Wanda woke up with a jolt. She sought with her powers, determined to spot even the faintest trace of Edith Barton's interference. Relief washed through all of her when she felt nothing such.

She took a stupid risk with her nap. But she was in a desperate need for some rest. It was a happy coincidence that apparently Edith had exhausted herself as well.

Shaking of the remnants of restless dreams, Wanda turned her head. On the other side of the tiny room Pietro was keeping an eye on their patient. She pushed herself up and stretched. "How is he?" She was almost scared to ask. But at least the man was still breathing. It had to be a good sign.

"His fever is breaking." Pietro yawned gloriously. It was clearly his time to get a nap. "I think he's in pain. He's frowning a lot."

Curious and a little worried, Wanda approached. Sought. What she found made her eyes well up, even if tears didn't spill. "He's dreaming. Of his family. Of his children."

* * *

Maybe it was just the exhaustion. Thor had been walking longer than he could keep track and felt ready to fall down on his knees. Which was why he didn't dare to stop. Considering his current condition, when he thought he saw the shadow of a teenage girl he was certain that he was hallucinating. He didn't notice the red energy creeping towards him. Only blinked slowly as it took hold, blurred his mind even further than fatigue.

He didn't hear Bruce's voice. " _I don't think we'll find anything._ " The scientist sounded pained and frustrated. " _We should go back home. You know, to… to rest, and… process._ "

' _Go away_ ', the wind or something else whispered. It didn't sound kind. ' _There's nothing here for you or the rest of Stark's people._ '

" _Thor?_ " Bruce sounded panicked. Which was never a good thing. " _Thor!_ "

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Do not panic!" Which one of them was he trying to convince? Thor looked around, feeling paranoid while his skin crawled. Where he thought he saw a shadow before was nothing. "I… thought I saw something." He then frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Bruce groaned. " _You… could say that, yeah. Nat left and Tony's… indisposed. Do you think you can fly his jet?_ "

Thor snorted. "Of course I can!" He started marching towards the base, eager to get away. (He never noticed Wanda's sharp eyes observing his departure.) "How hard can it possibly be?"

Very hard, apparently. Thor's first attempts made Bruce gag and scream shrilly, several times over. Tony was fortunate enough to be knocked out and spared from the experience.

But eventually the aircraft was floating steadily. A somber silence lingered as they took off towards New York, neither looking down on what they were leaving behind. The sense of immense failure weighed heavily on their shoulders.

 _I'm so sorry, Clint_ , both mused, grief squeezing at their hearts.

* * *

Clint had been dreaming and floating for what felt like a very long time. For a while he was sure that he was dead. Then he heard a voice calling out to him.

' _Can you hear me?_ '

Once more he heard his own mother's words, giving Steve that cruel, unimaginable choice to make. Once more he saw the look of anguish on Steve's face before the soldier pulled the trigger. The bullet, shot by someone who was supposed to be a friend, burned like no fire ever could. Clint screamed, howled at the top of his lungs.

And came back to life. He surged to a sitting position and howled again when the ensuing pain seemed to tear at his very insides. His eyes flew wide open, darted wildly around the dimly lit small space. Finally his attention locked on two startled teenagers, who were staring at him.

The boy tensed up protectively when the girl began to approach him slowly, hands raised placatingly. "Move carefully", she advised. In a daze he realized that hers was the voice heard earlier. "Your wounds…"

Yes, the wounds. He was inspecting without giving her the chance to finish the sentence. With a gentle hand he opened a bandage someone, most likely the girl, had made. The wound had bled and hadn't closed fully yet. But at the moment it was closed enough to be called stable. He… was alive. How was he alive?

And how was he able to think and function freely?

"My brother and I… We helped you", the girl explained. She looked at him and tilted her head. "We didn't know that there are… others like us. They said there aren't others."

 _They? Oh, yeah. Hydra. Of course._ "Mutants? There's quite a bunch of us." He gave the two a glance. "Thanks, for saving me. I'm…"

"… Clint. I know." She shifted with discomfort when a jolt of alarm went through him at her admission. "I'm Wanda. My brother is Pietro."

The way Pietro folded his arms and glared at him with protective mistrust was almost adorable. (They reminded him of Lila and Cooper.) "That woman… According to Wanda she's a monster."

Clint's mood dropped significantly and he shuddered, looking away from the siblings. What his own mother did to him, what she made him do… What she turned him into… "She _is_ a monster." _So am I, now._ "And I've gotta stop her before she destroys the world as we know it."

"We'll help", Wanda announced immediately. Fear, rage and horror were all in her eyes. "What I saw in her mind… We must do something."

Pietro didn't seem as eager. But he shrugged and produced a grin when his sister darted a glare at him. "Yeah, yeah, we will help. It's… not like we'd have more important things to do. And you seem like the type that gets into a trouble all the time, old man. You may need help."

* * *

The flight home was gloomy and silent. Tony woke up just a few moments before they landed. Bruce shifted and swallowed. "Look, Nat was just…"

"Shut up", Tony growled.

Bruce and Thor offered to keep him company. Tony announced in no uncertain terms that he wanted no company. Even if a voice in the back of his head pointed out that being alone would do him no good. One of his friends was missing, who knows in what condition. Abandoned by his supposed comrades. Another friend was a traitor and a third drugged him against his will, then pulled a disappearing act. After all that Tony needed a few damned moments to _think_ , alone.

Unfortunately fate wasn't going to grant him such mercy. He was told that he had visitors the second he entered the Tower. Bracing himself for something extremely unpleasant, he made his way to one of the conference rooms.

Waiting for him there with a far too smug expression on his face was Thaddeus Ross. "I've been watching the news intently lately. You little team… has had a quite interesting few days", Ross mused conversationally.

Tony's left eyebrow twitched. His headache from before escalated tenfold. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"In case you're still harboring fool's hopes, agent Barton is dead. Consider it confirmed. Which is why I urge you to focus on more urgent matters." Ross went on before Tony could say a thing. "Lately I've been going through quite a bit of material, on both Barnes and Rogers. Because they're clearly a major threat to our country, perhaps to the entire world. And currently missing. During the investigations I found this." The man started a video recording.

The footage was grainy. But the events were still far too easy to see. Tony watched, dying a little more inside with each second, feeling like he was falling down, down, down, down…

His parents' car crashed. And then the Winter Soldier was attacking them viciously. Slaughtered them both in cold blood. By the time Bucky took down the camera Tony was barely breathing.

"It's come to my attention that Rogers knew about this." Ross sounded almost sympathetic. Almost. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Tony couldn't respond because he couldn't breathe.

"The reason I came to you… is that I need someone with the resources to find Barnes and Rogers, and bring them to custody." A very official document was pushed towards him. "Sign the Accords… and I'll give your manhunt full authorization. Dead or alive, doesn't matter." A pair of sharp eyes bore into his. "Take this opportunity before Barnes kills more people you care about."

Ross did his best to hold back a triumphant smile as he watched Tony signing. Making a deal with Edith Barton was a regrettable error of judgment on his part, he admitted now after seeing her toying with Steve and Bucky. He knew, all too well, how stubborn Tony could be. Sooner or later the billionaire would dig deep enough to discover his dirty little secret deal with the devil. Unless there was a distraction such as these recent events and revelations to keep Tony too preoccupied to think clearly.

If Ross was lucky, all his… little problems might destroy each other with him observing from the sidelines.

* * *

It took four days before Clint could even think about leaving the supposed safety of the cabin. His wounds were pretty much healed but getting his strength back was another matter entirely. Pietro, who made him want to smack the arrogant brat far too often, was a priceless motivator.

Sleeping was a problem. Whenever Clint tried to close his eyes for longer than a couple of seconds he dreamt of his mother. Of the things he committed to under her control. Of her undoing him even more easily and painfully than Loki had. (It made him sick to realize that his mother was back from the dead, but he wouldn't sleep soundly for as long as she was alive. He wouldn't have anything of his life or himself back for as long as she was alive.) Or then his nightmares were of Steve. There weren't a lot of people he would've trusted completely in his life. To have one of them taking a shot at him, even if it was to keep Bucky from facing the same… It shook him to the core. The third option to guarantee restless nights was his powers. Far too often he dreamt of burning everyone he cared about, of them screaming from pain, terror and betrayal.

In a sickeningly short amount of time he'd faced so many shocks, some of which nearly killed him, that his mind couldn't decide where to start processing them. During the long, painful hours and days of recovery, far away from everything and everyone he'd known, he realized that he'd never be the same again. And it hurt. How was he supposed to put himself and his life back together after… _this_?

He didn't have the time to think things through yet, though, even if holding the whole thunderstorm in made his head hurt.

At least he finally had something of a plan. Perhaps it was a stupid plan, but it was a start. After a dream of thunder he knew what to do.

"I used to work for this organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. They had tiny headquarters here, because Sokovia's location is ideal", he explained. "Since none of us can fly, we need a plane."

The twins didn't seem thrilled by the idea. "We… have never flown before", Wanda revealed.

It pained Clint to realize just how young the twins were. How little they'd seen and experienced. And now they were willing to risk _everything_ for him.

"Don't." Wanda shook her head fiercely. "I… see that you want to leave us behind. Don't. What is going on… It's bigger than Hydra. Or us."

"Yeah." Pietro shrugged. "Facing ridiculous monsters sounds like fun."

How was Clint supposed to not smile at that? "Buckle up then, you reckless idiots." _Takes one to know one_ , a voice that sounded comfortingly lot like Laura's whispered in his head. "And don't go telling me later that I didn't warn you."

* * *

As soon as Bruce heard that Tony had agreed to sign the Accords he knew that he couldn't go anywhere near the Tower. Not with Ross' shadow looming everywhere. Not knowing what the man would've used Big Guy for, if an opportunity ever presented itself. And he couldn't help Steve because Edith would probably make Hulk kill the man as soon as he'd get near. So he did what he'd done before. He went hiding.

Since the Accords were presented there'd been what sounded like a million altercations between mutants and humans. Influenced by fear, prejudice and false information. When Bruce heard that there was a literal underground organization fighting to help sick or injured mutants who could no longer go to a hospital in fear of being marked… He knew where he was needed.

Entering the place gave him chills. A tunnel after a tunnel, a turn after a turn, deeper and deeper underground… Until he reached a massive, brightly lit hall. He groaned and shielded his eyes against the light. He was just about to start seeing again when he bumped into a woman with shortcut, burgundy hair. She reacted instantly and with a flick of a wrist a purple, protective forcefield appeared between them. In seconds it'd knocked him to the floor.

"Sorry!" they said together. Bruce went on faster. "I…" He trailed off. "Laura?"

Laura seemed equally shocked. The forcefield she was holding up with one hand still shimmered between them. "Bruce?" Grief had left immense traces on her pale face. But she was still recognizable. The forcefield finally disappeared.

Bruce swallowed. "You're…?" _… a mutant, too?_ He shook off the stupid question. "What are you doing here?"

Laura gulped and looked away. "They… came and searched through the Farm, almost right after…" She trailed off when her voice broke. "Someone must've told them where to find us. We… We had nowhere else to go. Especially when Cooper… His powers activated."

Bruce nodded slowly, a lump forming in his throat. Unfair, all of this. "Laura… I'm so sorry."

Laura snorted but it sounded more like a sob. "Yeah. Me, too." She then checked the space behind. "Where's everyone else?"

Bruce knew immediately what she meant. He scratched his hair with discomfort. "I haven't seen Steve since that day." The way Laura remained tense urged him to go on. "Look… He didn't mean…"

"My son had to watch him killing his dad on TV!" Laura hissed. Her eyes blazing like Clint's powers once did. "Don't you dare go defending him!"

"Okay, okay." Bruce decided that he'd need to switch topics quickly. "Is there anything I can do? I mean… To help you?" Because he needed something reasonable to do.

Laura nodded slowly, anger melting away and worry taking over. "Coop… He's not adapting to his powers very well. Do you think you can help?"

"I'll try", Bruce promised immediately. He failed Clint, miserably. But maybe he'd be able to do something for his friend's son.

* * *

Natasha's head and her blonde-dyed hair flew as a hard punch landed to the right side of her face. The man who'd cuffed her to the chair sighed heavily. "I've gotta admit that I'm disappointed", he confessed. "The infamous Black Widow… Getting this sloppy in her hunger for revenge… I expected better of you."

Natasha sneered at him. "You killed my friend", she growled. "It takes less than that to upset a girl. Not… why I'm here, though. I came for Steve."

The Hydra agent looked surprised. Then laughed. "Rogers? Oh, you're _really_ getting sloppy!" He shook his head. "Cap ain't anywhere near here. He's boss' new favorite puppy. She even took him with her to Siberia." The man smirked. "He's Hydra's Captain America, now."

Natasha smirked, too. "You get that?"

" _Loud and clear._ " A single gunshot took the supposed torturer down before the man had the slightest chance to see it coming. Then Sharon Carter appeared to her line of vision. There was a bruise on the woman's face. "You took your time. This place is going down in four minutes."

Apparently the man wasn't quite dead, after all. Because just as the two of them were about to leave he emitted his last chuckle. And final words. "You… have no idea… what you're dealing with… You… will all die."

"Maybe." Natasha tapped at the man's cheek almost gently, then kicked it hard. "But until then we'll fight."

Neither woman spoke until they were out of the building. There was new tension on Sharon's shoulders. "What do you think there's in Siberia?"

"I don't know", Natasha admitted. She hated almost nothing more than not knowing. The Hydra base exploded behind them. "But we'd better call Fury for backup."

* * *

As soon as Nick Fury hang up the call from Natasha Maria Hill rushed into the room. The look in her eyes promised bad news. "Your phone-line was compromised. Someone was listening in almost the whole time." And that someone now had the location of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.

Fury's brow furrowed. He didn't like the sound of that, at all. "Was the attention friendly or hostile?"

"I don't know." Maria's jaw clenched. "It looks like the work of Stark technology."

* * *

In Seoul, Dr. Helen Cho did her best to not think about how much of a mess everything was. So she hadn't opened the TV in days. Nor had she spoken to a lot of people. The room she worked in intently was so quiet that she yelped with surprise when a voice spoke. "I… was told that I'd find you here."

Helen spun around and lost her breath at the sight of Thor standing at the massive room's doorway. Heat rose to her cheeks. "What…?" She trailed off, embarrassed, when her voice didn't come out right. "What are you doing here?"

When Thor stepped into light she finally noticed how tired and strained he looked. And the man in his arms. "I… didn't know where else to bring him."

Helen's eyes widened. There, in Thor's hold, was none other than Dr. Karl Malus. With a vicious, badly bleeding cut on his abdomen. "Put him on one of the tables", she urged, her professional instincts taking over.

Thor was in the process of doing that when Dr. Malus regained consciousness. Or a hint of it. The man shuddered before gasping barely audibly. "… find her …"

"Edith?" Thor nodded fiercely, his eyes darkening. "I will. And I will destroy her."

Dr. Malus shook his head. "… stop her … worse, than you know… why I left…" The man winced, nearly slipping out of consciousness. "… if she succeeds … it's the end … the end of everything …"

* * *

Since he'd been dragged to what was nothing short of hell, Steve had spent every opportunity he got to try and talk to Bucky. Desperate for proof that his best friend was still there, within reach. That there was still hope. But Edith's hold was too strong to be broken in the few minutes they occasionally had alone. Especially when she was starting to get into his head as well, no matter how hard the Captain fought back.

That morning Steve was terrified to notice that she didn't even need to speak before he followed her. He walked two steps behind her like an obedient puppy and realized that he wasn't able to fantasize about striking her down anymore. What hope he once had of winning this battle of strength and wills… It'd vanished inside the massive building's bleak walls.

At least he had what little there was left of Bucky walking beside him.

"Where are you taking us?" Steve demanded, trying to sound like the man he once was.

"There's a business meeting", Edith announced almost merrily. "And you two… are magnificent samples of my merchandise."

Steve felt sick. Was that all he was, now? A piece of meat, a monster in chains, she paraded around as she pleased. Then again, was it more of a punishment than he deserved…?

They reached a massive, oval shaped room Steve had never been in before. He tensed up upon noticing that there were five people waiting for them. His eyes strayed and remained on a naked, blue skinned woman longer than he felt comfortable with. Another one of the guests, clearly the leader, was a rather old man wearing a metal helmet.

Edith smiled. "Hello, Erik." She nodded towards his headwear. "I see that you brought your little security blanket along. Adorable how you seem to imagine that it'll keep you safe."

The man's face tightened. "Why do you always try my patience?" he sighed. New, threatening electricity filled the room as he and Edith looked at each other. "You and your puppies made it to TV the other day."

Edith snorted. "You disapprove? Since when has subtle been your style? In case age is doing tricks on your memory… You're the one of us who tried to kill a president on live TV."

"Back then I was a young fool. I've learned a few lessons." Erik's eyes narrowed. "You could've endangered the whole plan."

Edith arched an eyebrow. "By giving my son his final lesson? By showing the world what Captain America really is, deep down? Hardly. You see…" She walked closer, every step perfectly calm and free of tension. "You have your own childish plan. I have mine. And mine… is going exactly the way I want it to."

"Mystique."

The blue-skinned woman moved and had a firearm pressed against Edith's head. The latter didn't even flinch. "She pulls the trigger… and you will never get the product." She nodded towards him and Bucky. "I have fifty more of those like them, almost ready for active duty. And before I reprogram them otherwise, they only answer to me. Are they really something you can afford to lose?"

Erik gritted his teeth. One movement of a hand, and Mystique pulled away the gun, reluctantly but still. "What do you want?"

"Don't look so affronted", Edith chuckled. "You can have your silly mutant revolution. Your new world order. But let me teach you a lesson, too. See, you lack one very important thing you'd need to rule the world. You need me for that, more than for anything else."

"And what, pray tell, is that thing?"

Edith watched calmly how metallic objects floated everywhere around them. "Control." She lifted her chin. "Kneel!" In a flash everyone in the room, including Mystique and Steve himself, obeyed. Leaving only Edith and Erik standing. She smiled. "Do you feel in charge, Erik?" She walked close enough to brush Erik's cheek with her hand. "You may have your silly little helmet." She caressed the said item but didn't remove it. "You may have both the little group of anarchists you've gathered and the small army I'll give you. But how do you arrange a successful revolution if you have no control in your hands?" She tilted her head. "Rise!" And everyone did. "See, Erik… _Control_ is the key for everything, and most of the time you can't even control yourself. Because deep down, even after all these years, you're still that sad, angry little boy seeking vengeance for his poor parents. Even now as a feeble old man." Erik's rage was palpable and in a flash a blade made its way hazardously close to Edith's neck. She only laughed. "By all means, go for it. But remember… I'm the only one who can give you everything you've ever wanted. The world… The destruction of humans… Your pathetic vengeance… An army… And your twins. I can give you _everything_ you want. But I'll be the one in control."

The blade dropped with a sharp ping.

Edith smiled serenely. "Good boy." She snapped her fingers. "Steve? James? You're dismissed. The presentation is over."

Steve was so rattled by what he just saw that he nearly missed the word Bucky whispered outside the room. So quietly that no one else could've heard, with their mind or ears. "Sarah."

And just like that, a feeble but stubborn spark of hope lit up in Steve.

* * *

Pietro had a lot of guesses as to what their location would be. He expected some sort of a battle. Or some top secret… agent headquarters. Instead Clint landed them close to a school that seemed to have been hidden from the rest of the world.

Pietro frowned. His mind jumped through possibilities with his usual speed. "What are we doing _here_?"

Clint's jawline tightened. "We're here because the only person in this world my mother fears is here." He finally understood that stormy night from his childhood, when his mother met that mysterious man in a wheelchair in their living room. He understood what she felt, then. The emotions he'd imagined to be his own, which seeped from her then… They finally made sense. Her fear. Her biggest secret. "He's the only one who can stop her."

Before they'd reached the door it opened. A man who'd covered his eyes with bizarre sunglasses stood behind it. "Come in. He's expecting you."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: (In case you're wondering… Sarah is the name of Steve's mother. And to those who remember the 'Bucky comes back to himself' scene from 'Civil War'… This means what you think it does)

(ALSO, in case you're wondering… We won't be seeing Magneto and his posse anymore, I think. This battle is between the Avengers – or what's left of them… - and POSSIBLY some X-Men, and Edith. Poor Magneto was so humiliated by Edith that he needs to sulk and lick his wounds for a while. Have mercy on the Grandpa of Magnetism.)

(AAAAND, in case you're wondering… OF COURSE there has to be a little bit of X-Men touch! If not with an enemy like Edith, then WHEN? X-Men, where were you when Thanos attacked? Shame on you!) (Yes, I know that they were missing for real-life reasons. But a girl can't help but dream of Avengers and X-Men joining forces.)

(ONE MORE in case you're wondering! In the X-Men world, this takes place between the second and third movies of the original trilogy.)

(This is turning into a REALLY long author's note, LOL!)

SOOOOO…. WOAH! A LONG chapter. AND, we officially have the whole Avengers-team in SHAMBLES. Torn apart, with VERY divided intentions… Will they be able to join forces and stop Edith? Will everyone make it through this alive? WE'RE REALLY CLOSE TO THE FINAL BATTLE!

You guys still alive after this mad ride? Thoughts, comments? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOVE hearing from you.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all stop by for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : Torture IS the word! Those poor, poor things. (whimpers) Let's hope that this can somehow have a happy ending!

I'm THRILLED that you enjoyed the chapter! (BEAMS)

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	9. … Lead to Siberia

A/N: PHEW! After working on and off on this most of the day… HERE WE ARE! There will be A LOT of action ahead, so brace yourselves!

FIRST… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your absolutely amazing reviews, love and support! They mean more than you know. (HUGS)

Awkay… Are you ready? Are you SURE…? Here we go, anyway… LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

* * *

… Lead to Siberia

* * *

Steve's heart thundered with the kind of hope he hadn't expected to find anymore when they were slightly further from Edith and he stared at Bucky. "You're… free?"

Bucky swallowed hard. "Yeah, for now. For a moment. When… When she tries to control a lot of people… Sometimes she slips." His friend's haunted eyes were full of despair. "Listen, 'cause… I don't think we have long. She… She's going to active the other Winter Soldiers. Really soon. And, what she's planning on doing with them, and me… You have to stop her. You hear me? You've gotta stop her. Even if it means going through me."

Steve's flutter of hope died a fast, brutal death. For a few moments they didn't have to waste he couldn't even breathe. "Don't…!"

Bucky's flesh hand was laid on his shoulder. Warm, solid, comforting, grounding. The same he remembered from when he was a naïve sixteen-year-old from Brooklyn. "I hate this, too. I… I hate what I've become. What I've done. What you've done because of me. Steve, I'm sorry." For a moment tears shimmered in the man's eyes but then the soldier gritted his teeth, pulled himself together for a battle. "But this… This is bigger than either one of us. We can't… We can't let her win." Bucky inhaled sharply through his nose. "I… I've got no control over this. So… I need to know that Captain America's still fighting for what's right. Whatever it takes."

' _Whatever it takes._ ' It was the most painful promise Steve had ever given, because a part of him already knew just how much pain it would bring him. But he nodded, because there was no other choice. Then pulled his friend into a hug that was so tight it might've hurt. His jaw was clenched tightly as he closed his stinging eyes.

/ "… _'till the end of the line_ …" /

For a second Bucky was too stunned to react. Then held back with the arm that wasn't made of steel. "Hey, stop that! The good guys always win eventually, remember?" Those words were a pale hint of comfort. "It's gonna be alri…" It happened with the snap of fingers. One moment Bucky was there. The next he wasn't.

Steve felt the change far too vividly. Bucky shivered, then pushed him away with the metal arm. His posture unnaturally straight, the soldier sat to the room's bed to wait for orders. Eyes cold and distant while the mind behind them turned into something like ice.

And Steve felt all alone once more, with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

A few rooms away Edith's eyes opened and flashed. Instead of the building around her, her focus was somewhere much further. The Maximoff girl's attention just slipped. Only for a moment. It wasn't enough to allow her to latch on, but it was quite informative.

Her son was still alive, somewhere out there, on his way to her.

Well… Edith smiled icily. If he was so eager to come back to her… Then it was her duty as a mother to arrange a welcoming committee.

She closed her eyes once more and allowed her mind to roam.

* * *

Thaddeus Ross had been going through yet another report of a clash between mutants and humans when the telepathic call came. It was so sudden that he gasped, his eyes widening. The mug of coffee he'd been holding fell to the floor and shattered.

' _Don't feel so shocked. When you ask as little questions as you do, you're bound to find allies like me_ ', Edith mocked him. ' _Now, unless you want the whole world to know about the deal you made with me… Bring someone to me. I want you to see what the government's money you showered me with purchased._ '

* * *

The past two days since Bruce's arrival had been an emotional roller coaster for Laura. (Which was something she'd forced herself to get used to since finding her son screaming as he watched the footage of his dad dying, the boy's hands sparking with flames.) As it turned out Cooper needed help with trying to control his newly activated powers. But they were a part of him, and it was more than likely that over time and with help he'd grow used to them. Unlike his father, who had his powers suppressed until adulthood and received the serum that sent his whole body to an overdrive, the boy only needed to deal with something that was natural to him. Which didn't make the child's currently instability any less problematic. And then there was the issue of dangerously high fever.

With all the impossible emotional load she'd been trying to shoulder lately, Laura was beyond glad that she had Bruce for support. Neither of them felt like talking much. They both wanted to protect her kids. And they both missed Clint.

Aside Natasha, of course, Bruce was the only Avenger who currently knew about her and the kids. Him finding out was an accident, caused by Clint murmuring her name when the archer was injured. Since then the scientist had stopped by at the Farm three times, when Clint still needed medical attention after discharging himself or Bruce needed a break from… everything. Someone knowing and visiting had startled Laura at first, but she'd trusted her husband's judgement. Now she was glad she did. (She tried not to think about how much it felt like Clint had been making sure that she'd have _someone_ helping her, just in case…)

That evening the two of them were going through the base's medical supplies, trying to find something stronger than what they'd had so far for Cooper's pain and fever. For obvious reasons the whole place was surrounded by security cameras. One of the monitor rooms was almost right next to the medicine room. It was unmanned when Laura walked by, and for some reason her gaze locked on the screens. What she saw made her blood turn to ice.

The place had exactly two entrances. Someone who'd covered his head with a hood was at the emergency one, opening the door and letting a single person in. Laura's eyes widened when she recognized Thaddeus Ross.

Bruce jumped at the sound of her dropping the medicine packages she'd been carrying. He frowned, green sparking in his eyes. "Laura? What's…?"

"We don't have a lot of time", she interrupted him sharply, hurriedly. Her throat felt painfully dry when she gulped. "Ross just arrived. We both know what he's here for. You need to go, now. Take…" Her voice broke from fear, pain and stress while she grabbed the nearest piece of paper and wrote. "Take the kids, and meet me there. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Bruce shook his head. The man's expression was incredulous. "I'm not leaving you!"

Frustration sharpened Laura's tone. "You're not leaving me, we're just scattering for a little while!" She took a deep, calming breath. "I'm not the number one name on Ross' radar. You are. I can't even imagine why he's stupid enough to come after you here, maybe he's desperate. Maybe he's figured that now you'd have to come with him calmly and willingly or risk the safety of everyone here. And me? Even if Edith would've told Ross about the kids and me Clint's…" She choked on the unbearable words. "… Clint's gone. There's no point in using us as a leverage against. But… if Ross, or his people, sees us together… They'll know that I'm still useful for something."

Bruce nodded stiffly, understanding her logic but not liking it.

Laura tried to smile. "You're also the only one around I trust with my kids. So go and get them. And… don't Hulk out. This place wouldn't withstand it. Keep your head down and leave, I'll do the same and see you soon."

Bruce nodded. His lips opened twice but in the end he decided not to waste time on finding the words. They went their separate ways, both hating it.

Laura picked up the packages she dropped earlier, all too aware of the fact that the clock was ticking. She was about to walk away when her steps faltered at the spine-chilling sensation of someone rubbing her mind. The most nauseating part was that the touch felt just a little bit like Clint. Edith's invasion lasted no more than a couple of moments and it was nowhere near a full grab. But it was enough. By the time Laura had recovered enough to run her path to safety was blocked.

Laura froze. The man standing in front of her wasn't Ross, who stood several steps further with a cold smile. One hand removed the hood while the other arm wrapped around Lila. (Laura should've known that her daughter was close…! Should've known…! She hadn't stopped following her everywhere since Clint's…!) For the first time since losing her daddy the little girl smiled, hope and joy radiating from her whole being. "Mommy, he said he'll take us to daddy!"

Only an adult heard the threat in the male-voice that spoke. Listening to him, she realized that they weren't after Bruce at all. (Of course they weren't. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…!_ ) "Hi, Laura. It's about time we meet. Seeing your precious little girl was a nice bonus."

* * *

Hours later Steve obeyed with reluctance and a great deal of dread when Edith ordered him and Bucky to the building's biggest room. In the past he'd been told to stay away from there. Now that he was finally allowed inside, he didn't know if he wanted to know what was there.

Darkness was the first thing he saw. In what little light there was stood Edith, a smile on her face. "You must've been wondering how this will all end. I have good news for you. You won't have to wonder much longer. Because all your former friends are on their way here and it's time for me to take action."

Steve stared at her incredulously. "They're the Avengers. And you're going to face them alone?"

Edith laughed. "Alone?" All the room's lights went on, blinding him. "What in the world makes you imagine that I'm facing them alone? I have you two… and them."

Steve's eyes widened a fraction when they accustomed to the light. Finally letting him see. And he wished he _hadn't_ seen.

Winter Soldiers, at least seventy or eighty of them. All of them standing in ceremony. Waiting for Edith's orders.

"They could've used some more preparation time, but…" Edith shrugged. "I think they're quite ready for this. It'll be their very own graduation ceremony. And yours." She watched her miniature army with her head tilted. "Some of them are mutants… Others humans… All of them working together, in perfect harmony. Isn't it almost beautiful? They've all been programmed to tear down the Avengers." She smiled again, clearly enjoying his feelings. "Which side do you reckon is going to win?"

Steve clenched his jaw. He didn't care how hopeless things seemed. He wasn't giving up until the battle was through.

Obviously finding pleasure from his distress, Edith commanded her troupes. "Scatter! Man all entrances. Teams one to five, go outside for a welcoming party." Then her attention locked on Bucky. "As for you, Winter Soldier… One visitor is just about to enter. Go and handle him. East wing." Her eyes narrowed. "Kill him."

Bucky nodded and, with no emotion on his face, began to walk away. Steve wasn't able to just stand back anymore. He failed and betrayed Clint, and the thought of another former teammate dying on his watch…

Edith watched them go with visible amusement. "Have fun, boys." She tapped her head with two fingers. "I'll be watching and listening."

Steve and Bucky made their way to a massive hall that was even darker and more desolate than the rest of the building. Despair chasing him, Steve fought to reason and reach out. "Bucky, please…! I know you're there. And I need you to fight, got that? I need you to take over! You…" He landed a hand on his brainwashed friend's shoulder. Big mistake.

Bucky's metal arm moved in a flash. Within three seconds Steve was down, with such force that left the whole world swaying in front of his eyes. Bucky's metal hand fisted, fully ready to be slammed at his face. But, as it turned out, Steve didn't need to worry about having to fight his best friend. Because a blast hit Bucky, sending the man off him and down.

Steve turned his head quickly. His mouth went dry at the sight of a fully suited Iron Man landing steps away. The tension in the room was palpable.

Steve couldn't see the man's face. But Tony's tone spoke everything necessary. "Hey, Rogers. I'm sorry to crash your party. Or not."

* * *

Minutes later Natasha was making her way through the building. Suspicion had been nagging in the back of her head since she entered far too easily. She'd seen enough to never, ever trust something that was too easy.

Now, it would've been a good idea to wait for some sort of a backup. Or to do some research before going in. But all ideas of being careful flew to the wind when she received a picture of Lila's crying face, along with some chosen words. ' _Come here if you want to see her ever again._ '

The stairs down were so long that they felt endless. She spent the entire way bracing herself, wondering what sort of a trap Edith had in store for intruders. She wasn't disappointed.

Twenty of Edith's soldiers, men and women alike, waited for her. Their gleaming eyes followed her every motion. The fact that they didn't just gun her down immediately wasn't much comfort. She knew that they simply wanted to play with their food before tearing her to pieces.

Well. If this was her final battle… Then she'd go down fighting with tooth and nail. For Lila.

Saying that it was an unfair match would've been an understatement. Natasha used every single one of her skills and even succeeded in delivering several mighty blows. But she didn't stand a chance. Hit after a hit… Slam after a slam…

It wasn't a surprise that not before long she was on the floor, gasping and her head spinning. That was when one of the people attacking her, a ridiculously large man with dark hair and eyes, received a nod from a woman with shortcut hair. The permission to terminate.

Natasha fought back, of course. But a merciless hand crushed against her throat and then a gun was pressed against her head. There wasn't much fighting to be done after that.

Natasha's heart hammered and blood rushed when the man's squeezed the trigger, tighter, tighter. Until something tossed the man off of her, disarmed him and knocked him out. Natasha blinked twice when she saw… a kid, who grinned at her. "You didn't see that coming?"

And it wasn't the end of the bizarre. Out of nowhere red energy appeared like some sort of a fog, along with a girl she'd never seen before. Jaw clenched from intense concentration, the arrival threw her arms wide open. The soldiers flew at each wall like a bunch of ragdolls.

The last one left was the women who gave the kill order. She raised her gun against the girl, apparently having decided that she wasn't in the mood for toying with this one. A breath after the trigger was pulled the girl lifted her hand and the bullet froze into the air, so close that it almost touched her forehead. Three more shots were fired, with similar results.

That was when the soldier began to grow impatient. She would've most likely attacked, if it wasn't for the large hand laid on her shoulder. "I'd rather focus on the guy who can burn to ashes without even touching you", a shockingly familiar voice growled.

The soldier spun quickly. The newcomer was faster. The hand that'd been on her shoulder grabbed her wrist, hard enough to cause a nauseating sound. With the skill of a seasoned acrobat, the arrival slammed a boot-covered foot right at the soldier's face. She flew down and stayed down.

Almost comically slowly Natasha's gaze rose to meet the man's. To meet a pair of eyes she'd thought she'd never, ever see again. Clint smiled almost shyly back at her. "Hey", he breathed out. Then winced. "Nat, I'm so sorry I got you dragged into this. And I'm sorry…"

"Apologize for being alive and I'll break your face like you broke hers", Natasha snapped. Feeling so much all at once that it was ridiculous. She wanted to punch him. Wanted to squeeze his hand, just to make sure that he was really there. Wanted to… "As for dragging me into this… Not your fault, understood? Besides…" She shrugged. "I haven't been bored. Thanks for that."

The boy smirked. "I like her", he announced.

There was so very much she and Clint would've needed to say to each other. But they had far too little time. She nodded towards the kids. "Who are these two?"

"We're the backup", the boy explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Wanda, Pietro, meet Natasha." Clint inhaled a deep breath, steel and fire filling his eyes. "Nat… _She_ 's got Lila, and Laura."

Natasha sobered quickly. "I know. Go find them." Seeing his lips open she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not leaving, Barton. You need help." She wasn't going to lose him just after she got him back.

Clint didn't like it but knew that he didn't have the words or time to argue her. "Wanda, help her make sure that we won't get company. Keep _her_ out of our heads. Roadrunner, with me. Lila and Laura… They wouldn't be kept in the same place. We have to scatter."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "When this is over, we have to talk about nicknames. That was weak, old man."

"Do you want me to fry you crisp?"

Pietro snorted. "You'd have to catch me to set me on fire." The boy turned his head from side to side, stretching. "Keep up." And then he was off.

Clint growled, but it was half-hearted at best. "I hate it when he does that…" He then sighed and looked towards her. "Nat…"

"I know. So save it." Natasha gave him something that was supposed to look like a glare. "Be careful, you idiot." _Don't you dare…!_

Clint grinned feebly. "I'm always careful." And then he sped off, too, before she had the time to comment how bad of a joke his words were.

* * *

Outside the building a battle was about to erupt. Two sides, both armed with varying powers, braced themselves. And then they clashed.

All of a sudden thunder clapped, lighting up the night-sky. It was unnaturally loud and bright. Like something not from this world.

"Storm, was that you?"

"No… There's… a man…"

Something even louder than the thunder boomed when a man carrying a hammer landed, the ground bending under the one knee that touched it. About ten of Edith's soldiers made the mistake of charging for an attack. The hammer went down and the attack was officially over.

For a moment it was silent. Then, like a breath had been taken, the battle resumed. For most of them.

"Cool!" a young-looking girl with her brown hair on a ponytail exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled when they met his. "Are you a mutant, too?"

"No, I'm not. I'm Thor Odinson, from Asgard. I am here because it is now my duty to protect this realm. I am here to bring an end to Edith Barton."

"Join the goddamned club, Goldilocks", a very young male voice he'd never heard before huffed from behind him. "Are you gonna just stand there looking pretty or will you help us?"

* * *

Edith's razor-sharp focus shuddered when she heard a voice in her head. A far too familiar one, still rich with an accent. ' _Hello, Edith. It has been far too long since our last talk._ '

She growled. _This_ wasn't a part of the plan. Somehow she managed to calm her mind. ' _Hello, Charles._ '

* * *

Clint didn't need anyone telling him where to find his wife. He heard her snarling, demanding to know where her child was, a long way off. Until she got far, far too quiet. Not very far from her he swayed, feeling something wet under his nose. He didn't need the awful smell of blood to know what it was. He gritted his teeth and willed the world to stop spinning.

Now that his gunshot wounds were roughly seventy percent healed, his body began to remember his original problem. It started attacking the changes it'd been put through with rage. He could only hope that he wouldn't crash until those he cared about could afford it.

His posture was straight and firm, free of all traces of weakness, when he entered the room. It took his all not to break down at the sight of Laura. She was in chains but her captor hadn't relied solely on those. Ice covered her arms and pinned them painfully to a metallic platform. Even harder than seeing that, however, was facing her eyes. To see the tears, shock, hope, love, relief and sheer terror filling them as she struggled visibly to believe that he was really there.

"Sorry about her being so quiet", Ross stated with a far too satisfied grin. "She's been told to stay quiet, for the sake of you and your daughter."

The flames appeared without him having to invite them.

"Oh, I remember that temper. But… Are you sure that you want to risk losing control of your powers while Laura's here? It happens so easily…" The new arrival snapped their fingers. "Like that. Remember how you used to break all my best toys? What if you break her, too?"

Clint shuddered, feeling like someone had stabbed him. He turned very slowly, to face a man he held when the other died. Memories brought a lump into his throat and tears to his eyes. "Barney, please…" He had no idea how his brother could be there. How the man was alive. At the moment it didn't matter. "Snap out of it. Whatever _she_ 's doing to your mind… Fight it. Don't do this." _Don't make me choose between Laura and you, because you'd lose…!_

His older brother stared at him. Then snorted incredulously. "Are you… Are you actually serious? Clint, you…" Barney laughed bitterly and shook his head. "You killed me, remember that? YOU KILLED ME!" Ice-crystals began to form on the older man's balled fists. "And mom brought me back! Which one of you do you imagine I'd fight for in this stupid little war?"

Barney outstretched a hand, sending a tidal wave of ice. Clint countered without a single hint of hesitation, his heart shattering in his chest. Fire and ice collided with a loud, ferocious hiss that sounded like a scream.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: SOOOO… Oh boy. (chuckles and wipes away sweat) Everyone okay? That was rather intense…!

Bloody hell, Barney, you WERE NOT invited…! And who wants to make BBQ out of Ross and Edith? (lifts both hands) (Ross has officially graduated from an a-hole to a full-blown villain. His momma _wouldn't_ be proud…)

(To anyone hoping that the tiny Winter Soldier mini-army (Bucky included) problem would be sorted now that Edith's mind is busy… No such luck. They're still programmed – and hell, anyone but Bucky would probably tear anyone to pieces even if they weren't…! Surely you didn't imagine that the battle would be over this easily…?)

(And in case you wondering… Nope, the kid sassing Thor wasn't Pietro.)

SO… Do you think everyone will live through this? Who wins the 'Best Dramatic Entrance' award? AND, most importantly… Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your reviews seriously make my day.

THE NEXT CHAPTER brings forward variations of two scenes that broke my heart. One from 'Age of Ultron', the other from 'Civil War'… (Doesn't sound good, does it…?)

Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all stay tuned for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : LOL! Sounds like a solid plan. Let's hope that all the villains WILL get their arses kicked…

I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy what's to come as much!

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	10. Family Matters

A/N: Wrapping up this chapter took longer than I anticipated. You may see why soon… BUT, here we are. Yay…?

FIRST, though… THANK YOU, so much, for your amazing reviews and love! They SERIOUSLY mean a lot. (HUGS)

Awkay… Are you ready for the final battle? This chapter is IT. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

Family Matters

* * *

It was like some sort of a dance. And under different circumstances it could've been considered beautiful. The colors the collisions of fire and ice created were absolutely breathtaking in their beauty. And the tense yet carefully thought through movements of the two men fighting were pure poetry.

Unfortunately the reality was something far less lovely and Shakespearean in its tragedy.

"Barney, I swear!" Clint stood firm, despite the bite-marks ice had left on his cheeks and pain from improperly healed gunshot wounds. Fire danced all over him, pulsating along with his heartbeat like a living organism. But despite all that power the archer felt like the teenager who mourned the death of the last family member he'd had. "I didn't know that it was you! I would've never shot you with those arrows if I knew that it was you!"

Barney snorted. "You think I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" The man screamed from frustration when his latest attack was met by fire's uncompromising embrace. "For years, Clint…! For years, since mom brought me back, I've been dreaming of this!"

"I _am_ sorry for what happened to you." And Clint was, so sorry that his heart ached. "Doesn't matter whether you believe me, or not… I am." The archer inhaled several deep breaths. It hurt, but it also helped ground him. Kept him from losing what little composure he had. "You…", he hissed as even more flames appeared. "… shouldn't have dragged my family into this."

"Why?" Barney dodged his attack narrowly. "Isn't this a family thing?" His older brother sneered. "Mom hasn't stopped talking about you. She's kept telling me how special you are. But she's not here to stop me from killing you now, is she?"

Grief filled Clint. The kind he'd already imagined to be a thing in the past. "No, she isn't. Because she knows that _I_ can kill _you_ without even using my powers." It was a sad, horribly bitter truth. But the truth nonetheless.

This wasn't a trap – this was his mother punishing him for being weak and welcoming him back.

* * *

Steve Rogers had always fought for what he thought was right and for those who needed help. Even before he became Captain America. But what was the right thing to do now? Who was he supposed to fight for when one side was Tony and the other Bucky?

Apparently he wouldn't have to be the one to make the first move. Tony raised a metal covered fist and fired. Steve was barely fast enough to bring his shield up to meet the attack. The ensuing sound was like thunder. "That…", Tony growled. "… was for Clint."

Those words hurt more than any physical attack. "I swear, if there was any other choice… I would've never done that." Steve clenched his jaw. This wasn't the time for a guilt trip. "Tony, get out of here. Right now."

"Oh, no, Rogers. Hell no. I'm not going anywhere before I've taken down the man who killed my parents."

"He's not himself!" Steve was desperate to defuse this, anxious to make at least one of his friends see sense. Tony would probably never forgive him and there was no telling if he'd ever get Bucky back. But the thought of them tearing each other apart… It was more than he could stand. "He wasn't himself the night your parents died and he isn't now! He's been programmed to…!" He never got the chance to finish.

For someone of his size, Bucky moved incredibly quietly and quickly. Before he or Tony got the slightest chance to see it coming the billionaire went down with a loud crash. A metal-cocooned hand rose to deliver a countering blow but Bucky had a limb to match. A growl, a twist and a sickening crushing sound. In less than thirty seconds there was nothing left of that piece of Tony's suit. Satisfied with his work, the Winter Soldier delivered the next three blows at the billionaire's head. Metal caved and Steve wondered with ice-cold dread just how much damage was done to the skull inside. Steve expected Tony's response until he realized that the man was probably too dazed to do a thing. Was the Iron Man even conscious anymore? The realization Steve came to stung like acid.

The Winter soldier would carry out his orders and kill Tony and there was only one person present who could stop it.

His heart sinking and the crushing guilt that'd been his constant companion since he shot Clint, Steve took action. He threw the shield and had to use all his willpower to not look away when it made contact. Bucky took a horrifying flight, landed and remained still. "Bucky, snap out of it!" he roared. Begged. "This isn't you! Snap out of it!"

Unfortunately Edith's programming wasn't undone quite so easily. But his words were good for something. The Winter Soldier's attention wasn't on Tony anymore. Steve had the time to detect movement before a metallic hand tossed him to the floor like a ragdoll and crushed against his throat.

* * *

Barney stared at Clint. Then started to laugh. "Really?" His idiotic little brother couldn't be serious…! "You want to do this without powers? Fine." At his right Ross took a step closer to Laura. Barney glared at the human and narrowed his eyes. "Leave. This is a family matter."

Ross fled the room, pathetic relief radiating from him in waves. Barney would educate him, too. Later. For now it was time to teach his baby-brother the man's last lesson. They looked at each other, for a couple of seconds remembering the small boys they once were. The bond they once shared.

They weren't little boys anymore.

Clint struck with more force than Barney had known to anticipate. The first kick sent him flying and he crashed down with such force that rendered him breathless. But he wasn't left unable to fight back. A quick sweep took Clint off his feet and without wasting another second the older Barton was attacking him. The fight was nowhere near over.

Until it _was_ over.

The kind of a force Clint attacked him with… It didn't seem like anything human. Barney had an incredible amount of combat experience but it didn't help him.

Barney did get a lot of kicks and punches in. But in the end he lay on the floor barely conscious, blood running from his broken nose. A trembling, burning hot hand had been pressed against his neck. It wasn't heavy and harsh enough to choke him but the burning sensation was nothing short of hellish. There was a torn look in Clint's eyes, almost like his so-called brother would've actually cared. "I… I'm sorry", Clint whispered, so quietly that it was hard to hear. "I'm so sorry that… that it had to come to this."

Barney smirked. The best as he could, anyway. He wouldn't be conscious much longer so he'd have to act now. A long, knife-sharp spike of ice was starting to reach out from his right hand. "I'm not." His hand moved, sealing his final attack, seconds before his world turned black.

* * *

Edith felt it, vividly, and shuddered. The battle between her sons was over. She was fairly certain that a proper parent would've felt sadness. All she experienced was disappointment.

She wrestled and struggled, but Charles' hold of her mind remained harder than metal. She felt him searching and laughed. ' _Are you trying to find seeds of hope? Mother's love? Tiny little remnants of something like humanity?_ " She lashed out and was sure to make it hurt as much as possible. ' _I am not human, Charles! I'm better!_ '

' _No, Edith._ ' Charles sounded horribly sad inside her head. ' _You're still the six-year-old her parents handed over to a team of Hydra scientists when they were terrified of her powers. I wish that I had met that child sooner. Maybe then I would find words that'd make a difference._ '

Edith smiled wryly. ' _Looks like the righteous Professor in facing a problem. You won't be able to… cure me. And no prison will ever hold me. So what are you going to do to me?_ '

To her embarrassment, Edith didn't realize that she'd been speaking out loud as well as telepathically until a new voice was heard. "He won't have to do anything but hold you still for the next five minutes." Natasha emerged from the shadows like an angel of death and vengeance, hiding something behind her back. "It would be poetic justice if Clint would've gotten the chance to do this." She tilted her head, the infamous Black Widow in all her glory. "But you'll have to settle for me instead."

' _Natasha, think about what you're doing…!_ '

"I have, Charles." Natasha sounded deadly calm, her eyes locked with Edith's. "I have been thinking about this moment since the day she took my best friend from me."

* * *

Laura could only watch, her eyes wide from horror and her mouth still not hers to use, as Clint gasped and shuddered. For several long, agonizing moments time itself stood still. Then, slowly, her husband straightened. In an instant his eyes were on her, scanning her for injuries. "Did they hurt you?" She shook her head the best as she could. Because they didn't, not in the way he was thinking about. ( _They took you away! They got our little girl!_ ) Clint relaxed barely even marginally. "Good." Then, as though reading her mind, he did his best to smile. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Everything's gonna be okay."

Laura wanted to believe him. But her mind was in a state of chaos and she couldn't get a word out of her mouth. Shock must've made her lose grip on the present for a moment, because the next time she was able to focus Clint was melting the ice holding her still. Gently, incredibly carefully, his flames caressed the ice that burned like a blade. Next he took care of the other restrains. With those gone, nothing was holding her back.

Laura clung to him as tightly as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks and shaking from shock. "I… I lost you…!" It was like a spell had been broken. All of a sudden she was able to speak again, even if it was only those three words. "I lost you…" _Oh, god…!_ She thought she'd never see him again. And now… Now…

"I'm sorry." Clint kissed her head and held her every bit as tightly as she embraced him. "I'm so sorry… But hey, shh… I'm here. I'm here."

Laura wished, from the bottom of her heart, that she would've never had to let go of him again. But eventually, reluctantly, she let him pull away enough to let her see his clothes. She emitted a bizarre mixture of a sob and a chuckle. "What… are you wearing?"

Clint grimaced, glancing at his dark outfit. "I… found some allies. They all wear these on missions. The most uncomfortable thing I've ever pulled on."

The more Laura listened to him, the more she dared to believe that he was really there. Overwhelmed and still in tears, she leaned closer. Her lips were just about to brush his when they were interrupted. "There's now a clear hallway out of here", a young woman's voice announced.

They jumped apart like parents who'd been ambushed by their kid in the middle of an intimate moment. "Good", Clint murmured. His hand clutched at hers. Clearly he wanted to let go as little as she did. "Get Laura out of here, make sure that she's safe." He met Laura's eyes, his so full of guilt and apology that it broke her heart. "I'll find Lila, I promise. I won't leave this place without our little girl."

"And you expect me to leave without you two?" Laura exclaimed, incredulous.

She regretted her words when pain flashed in Clint's eyes. "Laura, please…" No longer caring about their audience, he pulled her to a searing kiss. "I'm sorry", he murmured as soon as they parted. "Love you."

"Barton…!" Laura tried, but he'd already left the room.

Laura was still struggling to pull herself together when the girl who arrived approached her. "My brother will protect them", she tried to reassure her. "Now, we have to go. Clint… would not be pleased if I broke my promise to keep you safe."

Even under the circumstances Laura had to smile at that one, just a little bit – at the absolutely horrible absurdity of it all, if nothing else.

* * *

Lila had always hated the dark. Sitting in a tiny, heavily locked closet with absolutely no light, she couldn't keep herself from sobbing while she pulled her legs to her chest. She didn't know how long she'd been there. To her it felt like decades.

"Please…!" she whimpered. She didn't care if she was behaving and sounded like a baby. Not when she was terrified out of her mind. "Please…! I… I don't wanna be alone anymore. Mommy? Uncle Barney? I… I don't wanna be alone."

Her watery eyes widened when steps approached. And then the closet's door was torn open. Light flooded in and blinded her, but not before she saw the outline of a man. Silly, childish hope made her heart jump. "Daddy?"

"Don't worry, brat. I'll take you to him." Ross' hissing voice made her start trembling. "And then I'll kill you both."

"Really, Ross? You'd murder an innocent child… Just to hurt me? And you call me and others like me monsters." Was that really…? "Let her go… or I'll tear you to pieces with my bare hands. You know I could."

Slowly, slowly, Lila was lowered to the floor. Her vision was finally clearing, allowing her to see her daddy's face. His eyes were the same soothing, tender ones she remembered. (She was so focused on them that she didn't notice the gun he held at Ross' head.) "Hey, sweetheart." Hearing his familiar, comforting voice was enough to trigger a new flood of tears. "Close your eyes, alright? And keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

Lila obeyed without hesitation, trusting her daddy from the bottom of her heart. She was so relieved that she didn't even flinch at the sound of two gunshots. Or at the sound of a skull crashing against the floor, twice. Especially when a pair of arms she recognized easily wrapped around her and pulled her close. She held back, sobbing so hard that she could barely breathe. "Where… Where were you, daddy? Mommy, and Coop… They said you were gone…"

"I… was lost in a really dark place." He sighed. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, sweetheart."

Lila buried her face to his shoulder. "'s okay, daddy. You're here now." That was more than enough.

Clint was physically and emotionally overwhelmed as he held his daughter, walking towards the room's door. And Lila still had her eyes closed. Which was why neither noticed how one of Ross' eyes cracked ever so slightly open and the man's hand wrapped around a carefully concealed firearm. Until Clint heard metal scratching against the floor.

* * *

When Tony looked back on the events of that day later… He couldn't recognize the monster of a man grief and wrath transformed him into. The bloodthirst he felt when he looked at Bucky… It was something terrifying. Memories of his mother and the footage of Clint's death enforced the darkness rising from within him.

Tony didn't know for how long Bucky's attack left him unconscious. The whole world spun and swayed in front of his eyes when he finally began to wake up. It took longer than it should've to remember what was going on. When he did… Rage wiped away all of his rational thinking, again. He turned his head with effort. What he discovered made him see red almost literally.

Steps away Steve lay on the floor, with Bucky's metal arm choking him.

Tony wasn't sure if he'd ever forgive Steve for what the Captain did to Clint. Or for hiding the truth about his parents' death. Or for choosing Bucky. He also wasn't sure if he'd ever consider them friends again. But there, in that moment… He knew that he didn't want Steve to die just as badly as he wanted Bucky… gone.

Wrath tends to lead to things people regret for the rest of their lives.

The exact same second Tony raised his hand Bucky's eyes widened. Stared into the Captain's. "Steve…!" the soldier choked out, so quietly that the billionaire couldn't hear.

Bucky was there. Bucky was really, actually there. Back with him. It was all Steve could focus on. Until he saw Tony's raised hand and felt his stomach drop.

A swift, hard sweep of a leg pushed Bucky off him and to the side, out of harm's way. One of Steve's hands rose placatingly. But it was too late because Tony had already fired.

Tony watched, his eyes wide and cold filling his whole body, as the pulse of energy hit Steve instead of Bucky. It might've been almost harmless if it wasn't for some modifications Tony had done to his suit. This pulse of energy was hard enough to cause a sickening cracking sound.

It was an appalling, bitter twist of irony that the look in Steve's eyes as they met Tony's was familiar. It was the same look there was in Clint's when the soldier shot him. Then the Captain's eyes closed. The man slumped to the floor and lay unmoving.

"Steve?" Tony had no idea if it was his voice calling out or Bucky's. There was no reaction. "STEVE!"

* * *

Pietro was fast. Often, at least according to Wanda, _too fast_. In that moment he was glad for it.

To him it all happened in slowed motion. Ross lifting a gun. Clint, his arms full of a scared child and with no chance to do anything else, grouched over his daughter in a desperate need to shield her. Then a bullet was fired.

Pietro was faster than a bullet and definitely faster than a dying man. Pushing his powers to the extreme he dashed to the father and daughter. Shoved, mindful to not cause damage, until the three of them were out of harm's way. The bullet slammed harmlessly to the wall and two seconds later Ross was no more.

Clint gasped. Was that a chuckle? "Some… timing you've got, Roadrunner…!"

"And you're too slow, old man." Pietro looked at the little girl in the man's arms. "Hey Lila."

"Lila? Sweetie?" Clint brushed the child's hair comfortingly. "That's Pietro. He's annoying sometimes, but he's also a friend. I need you to go with him. When you're outside… you can open your eyes."

Something about the whole thing bothered Pietro. Set off alarm bells in his head. Then there was an explosion and the whole building shuddered. Time was running out. "I wanna stay with you, daddy", Lila argued.

Clint swallowed. "I'll be right out, too, soon. I… need to check something first." (Pietro was willing to bet money that the archer wanted to… visit his mother.) The archer kissed his daughter's forehead. Lila cried out when the girl was handed to the speedster. "Hey. Pietro's a nice guy. And he'll get you out of this nasty place real quick."

"It will be fun", Pietro soothed, trying to sound joyful. The child was tense and trembled in his arms. He frowned, focusing on the dad instead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Clint's eyes hardened when another explosion made the building shudder and dust rained down on them. "Get my daughter out of here."

Pietro was fast. Often, at least according to Wanda, _too fast_. If he only just slowed down at that very moment he would've seen…

He would've seen how Clint, leaning against the wall, gasped and brought a hand to his stomach. To the wound Barney gave him. The limb was quickly covered in the blood his dark suit was able to disguise. The archer blinked sluggishly. Then, unceremoniously and with nothing more than a tiny gasp, the man fell. Unmoving, almost lifeless. With no one around to see.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: (Fun fact? The Word-file I have this chapter on is named 'brotherly love chapter'…)

SOOO… Did you guys spot the 'AoU' and 'CW' scenes I toyed with? How mad are you at me right now…? (winces) I'm SO, SO SORRY! But THIS chapter, right here… Is the one this story has been leading to all along…

Will there be a happy ending? Will everyone live? AND, most importantly… Was this chapter good at all? PLEASE, do leave a comment! I LOVE hearing from you.

Awkay, because I have this sudden urge to… hide from thrown objects… Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all stay tuned for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : LOL! Bitter, I suspect. HORRIBLY bitter and sour. And I wouldn't touch it with a stick…

I'm so sorry, but not Cooper. SUCH a cool thought, though! (grins) We'll see just how the battle ends…

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	11. The End of the Line?

A/N: OOOOOH boy…! You're gonna be SO MAD at me soon… (winces) BUT, one more author's note while we're still friends.

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your ABSOLUTELY AMAZING reviews! It means the world to me that you've enjoyed the ride so much. (HUGS)

Okay… You guys ready? Are you sure? Let's get this one going! Brace yourselves for a RIDE…

* * *

The End of the Line?

* * *

Outside the base the battle was still raging. But it was very obvious which side was winning. Triumph and immense relief flashed in several eyes. The world as they knew it wasn't going to end that day.

Inside the mood was very different.

* * *

The world spun in front of Bucky's wide eyes as he stared at Steve's unmoving body. He had his mind back. But the nightmare was getting worse. Steps away Tony was every bit as shell-shocked. Neither could quite comprehend how things came to… _this_.

Bucky, still the soldier he once was, jumped into action first. He pressed far from steady fingers to Steve's neck. Then an equally trembling hand checked the Captain's chest. "He's… He's still alive. It's bad, but… He's alive."

Tony said nothing. The billionaire's hasty breaths came in painful sounding, wheezing pants. The look in the man's eyes suggested that his mind was somewhere far away.

"STARK!" Bucky's sharp, loud voice made the other man jump. It also caught his attention. "I… I get that you want to kill me. You have every right to try and end me right here. But… Steve needs help." When the billionaire still didn't make a move despair began to claw at the soldier's chest. "Stark, please…! He was… He was your friend, once. Don't let him…!" _Please, don't let him die like this!_ Was this how Steve felt when watching him fall from the train? The realization slashed Bucky like a blade. As did the rapidly dawning understanding that this was all his fault.

After everything Steve had done and sacrificed for him… After following him to this hell… _This_ was what he brought on his best friend in return?

Funnily enough, his guilt was reflected in Tony's dark eyes. Almost buried into a sea of anger and mistrust. The Iron Man finally jumped to action. "Let's get moving", the man ordered roughly. "Judging by his breathing, it doesn't…" The billionaire swallowed thickly. "It doesn't sound like we've got a lot of time."

Bucky nodded. In a silent yet loaded understanding they shifted Steve to the man's shield, careful not to jostle him much. Then began the silent, uncomfortable trek out of the sickening place.

* * *

Tony had made a lot of mistakes in his life. A ridiculous amount of ridiculously bad ones. Yet this… This was definitely a cherry on the top.

Was this how Steve had felt since the day he shot Clint? Because… All of a sudden Tony found it very hard to hold on to the grudge. This pain of bottomless, everlasting guilt was definitely a punishment enough.

Natasha made her way to the jet Tony had hidden a subtle distance away almost as their strange trio did. She did one doubletake at the sight of Bucky and another, slightly more visible on at the state of Steve. Tony could only stare at her and the hysterically crying little girl in her arms dumbly.

"What are you doing here? And… Who's the kid?" he sputtered just as she demanded "What the hell happened?"

"Never mind", Natasha hissed and clearly wasn't about to listen to another word. The tense silence lingered for those few moments it took them to get Steve settled to the aircraft's miniature medical wing. Her eyes were razor-sharp when boring to his. "Tony, we've got this under control and backup's on the way. You need to go and help Clint. I'd come too, but…" She nodded towards the child she was holding.

The whole world spun a little at those words. Tony's brain fought to make sense of the emotional and informational overload. "What?" he breathed out. "Are you saying that Clint's still alive?"

"Yes!" Natasha snapped harshly. It occurred to Tony that he'd never seen her quite so scared before. "But he needs help."

Tony nodded. Once, twice. It was time to finally do something right. "Where is he?"

"I'll show you." The sudden unfamiliar voice made Tony jump. It wouldn't have taken even a tenth of his at the moment questionable intellect to figure out that the boy stood right behind him hated him. Had they met before…? "Keep up." The man had no chance to see the kid moving before a harsh had was placed on his neck. "To help you avoid a whiplash."

Tony wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea to trust that protection. But he had no other choice and they had no time to waste. So off they went, with far more speed than Tony had expected. When they finally stopped moving the billionaire threw up.

"Sorry." The boy didn't sound sorry. "I forgot to warn you."

Tony spat and growled. "Forgot… my ass…", he muttered. Then, after three deep breaths, he succeeded in focusing on what was important. "Where…?"

"Why did you bring _him_ here?" a very young woman's thickly accented voice hissed.

"He was the only one available", the boy huffed. Then sobered. "How is he?"

The equally serious-faced girl shook her head. Which spoke louder than any words ever could've. Then they both glared at Tony, who had no idea what he'd done to make them hate him this much.

Tony groaned. Whatever this was about… Now wasn't the time. "You look like you wanna chew my head off. There's a line for that. Right now we've got more important stuff to focus on, right?" His voice wasn't as steady as he would've wanted.

Reluctance written all over their faces, the two moved enough to let him see. Which, as it turned out, was almost as good as a punishment. Because what Tony saw would haunt him for the rest of his life, just like most of that cursed day's events.

A woman whose trembling hands were covered in blood sat on the floor. Desperate to save the unmoving man lay beside her, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Clint, honey, please…!" she pleaded barely audibly, most likely unaware that she uttered it out loud. On the floor Clint obviously wasn't listening. Didn't seem alive anymore.

Suiting up to be able to carry the archer as safely and quickly as possible, Tony mused darkly that things couldn't possibly get a lot worse from here. He was wrong.

* * *

Clint opened his eyes and blinked slowly, wondering sluggishly what was going on. And how he ended up to a train. Every seat was taken, by people who were every bit as grey as the train itself. It was like all other colors had been washed away from the world. Aside the gentle sighs of the train it was unnervingly quiet. The people around him stared straight ahead with blank, resigned expressions on their faces. As though having accepted whatever fate awaited them.

Alarm coursing through him, Clint turned his head to peer through the window. All he saw was unnaturally thick fog. After turning his head again he encountered something even more unsettling. Steve occupied the seat next to his, also grey and every bit as resigned as their fellow passengers.

Clint swallowed thickly. "Rogers? What happened? How did we get there?" His words seemed to echo on deaf ears. (And it did sound like they echoed a little.) "Steve?" It didn't matter that the previous time they were face to face the man shot him to avoid having to shoot Bucky. They were still friends and together in this mess. Sorting out everything else could wait.

A jolt of panic crossed Clint when the soldier didn't react. He reached out towards the man's shoulder. Only to find his hand going straight through. Steve shivered but offered nothing else.

Clint knew that his heart should've been racing but he couldn't feel even the slightest flutter. He should've been having a panic attack or bursting with rage. But all emotions were growing duller and duller. And it was getting terrifyingly hard to think.

Even so… Clint finally had a spark of an idea as to what was going on. One that should've scared him a lot more than it did.

They were dead, weren't they?

* * *

Tony's jet had exploded to a state of chaos. Medical professionals and equipment seemed to appear from thin air. The… allies Clint and the twins brought to the scene were most likely to thank for that. Their allied troupes also didn't hesitate to make the most of whatever they could find from the building.

Laura barely noticed the ruckus around her. Somewhere behind her Lila was still crying in Natasha's arms, asking about her daddy. And in front of her Clint lay on a medical table, already hooked on several tubes and machines.

Laura already thought she'd lost him once. Now, if the machinery's readings and warnings were any indication… He was slipping away from her again.

Laura couldn't stand being parted from him for another second. So she took his hand and squeezed as tightly as she dared to. "The battle… It's over. Lila and I are okay. Now…" She almost choked on her whispered words. "Now we need you to come back. _I_ need you to come back." Even the thought of him leaving her now, like this… When they were supposed to be safe…

Laura squeezed his hand a little tighter when the equipment reported a stumbling heartbeat. By then her line of vision was so blurry that she could barely see. "You're… You're more stubborn than this, honey." Of course she knew, on a level of reason, that even his now altered body had its limits. He lost far too much blood and it was highly likely that organs had been damaged. But she couldn't give up yet. "For me. For the kids. For your team. One more time. Because… We're all your mess. And we need you."

* * *

Once upon a time – in a different life, in a different time – Bucky was very good and suave with people. Especially ladies. But there in the jet… Surrounded by people who didn't know him and definitely didn't trust him… He felt all alone. It wasn't the first time he felt that way. But this occasion hurt more than those before.

At first everyone darted suspicious looks towards him, obviously wondering if he'd lose his mind once more. When it became apparent that such wouldn't happen he was ignored entirely. Everyone had far more pressing concerns than a traumatized soldier to comfort when they had two dying men to look after.

Bucky embraced his role as an outcast. He sat out of everyone's way, legs pulled to his chest and both arms wrapped around them. So focused on keeping an eye on Steve that he didn't realize that he was trembling miserably.

At some point a redhaired girl whose name he hadn't heard stopped by to wrap a blanket around his shoulders. She dashed away with a look of sympathy before he got the chance to thank her. Leaving him alone once more.

Bucky fixed his eyes on Steve yet again. No amount of gulps erased the lump sitting in his throat. "You'd better keep fighting", he whispered. Because he couldn't lose the only person he had left, not like this. Not before he'd had the chance to at least start the process of repaying everything his best friend had done for him. And definitely not because Steve had taken a shot that should've ended Bucky's life. "This isn't the end of the line, Steve."

* * *

' _Steve?_ '

Steve would've gasped. But there didn't seem to be any breath in his lungs. It should've bothered him but it didn't. He blinked very slowly and wondered vaguely why everything was grey.

He did feel a stab of something real, raw and genuine when he found Clint sitting beside him. Clearly confused, almost as resigned as the others. Fading away. "Clint?" he murmured, so softly that even he barely heard. "What… happened? Did we lose?" Did the world end? Because this whole thing definitely looked and felt like the end of the world.

Clint blinked once, focusing on him with visible difficulty. "I… don't know. I don't…" The man shook his head, for a fleeting moment more aware, then slipping. "I can't remember…"

Steve blinked as well. Sought, struggled… "Me neither", he admitted quietly. He didn't like not knowing. "The others… They're not here. Maybe they made it."

"Maybe", Clint echoed dully, eyes on the thickening fog outside.

Steve had no idea if this really was the end. If this was the final journey he'd ever make. If it was… There was so much he needed to say.

"Clint, there's… I need to say this. While I still can." It was hard to find the words when even thinking was almost too much. He looked down in shame and remorse. "What… I did to you…" _I never wanted to hurt you. If there was any other choice… You have to believe me…!_ "I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry…"

"I know." There was no malice in Clint's tone. Perhaps they'd drifted too deep and too far to experience something as intense as rage and hatred. The archer met his eyes with exhausted, almost soulless ones. (Almost – the archer's spirit was still there, hanging on stubbornly.) "I've made mistakes, too. Faced… impossible decisions." Was that… a hint of a smile…? "Wherever we're going… At least we're not going alone."

Steve tried to smile, too. Even if feeling anything was getting harder and harder. "So am I." He followed the archer's example and stared at the fog. It was hypnotizing. Enough so to keep them both from noticing that the train was slowing down. "I'm… not sure I'm ready to die yet. But… I don't know what I have left to go back for." His very own actions had probably severed all bonds he once had with the Avengers. There was very little hope that Bucky could be brought back. Who did he have left? What did he have to fight for?

Clint, who was sliding further once more, said nothing.

Someone else did. The same voice that called out to him before. The words echoed in his head. ' _The world still needs Captain America. Especially now. The Avengers need you. So does James._ '

The name had enough impact to make Steve shudder. He licked his lips. ' _What if I can't find my way back anymore?_ ' He'd ended up so very lost. With Edith, and now this… How would he ever find his way to even a ghost of the life he once had?

The train stopped with a soft but hungry gasp.

' _I will show you the way._ '

* * *

Steve and Clint would've never made it all the way to New York. So the group did the next best thing and rushed to the nearest hospital that was well-equipped enough to have a shot at saving someone in the duo's condition. By the time they were herded to a waiting room the remaining Avengers and reinforcements were too exhausted to put up a fight with the medical staff or each other.

Sitting with his head buried to his hands, Tony felt sick to his stomach while absolutely everything began to truly sink in. Clint had a family. The adorable little girl who was now sleeping in her mom's protective arms. As well as his mother and brother, who were both a part of this nightmare. Clint was still alive, barely. Steve's best friend killed Tony's parents. Only… It wasn't really Bucky, was it? With the wrath fading, Tony finally began to understand. A little too late, as was far too often the case with him.

Bucky was in no control over himself when the Winter Soldier killed the Starks. But Tony was in perfect control when he attempted to kill the man. And as the result of his actions someone he still considered a friend, deep down, might die. What kind of a person was he?

"That… is what I have been wondering since I was a child." The girl, Wanda as he now knew, took a seat a couple of chairs away. Her brother's mistrusting, sharp eyes were constantly on him. She didn't look Tony's way. "Since the weapons your company created tore down our home… Destroyed nearly all of Sokovia… Killed our parents and almost us as well… I have been wondering what kind of a monster Tony Stark is. I feel your mind now. And… I feel sorry for you. Because I can see how broken you are behind that mask of iron."

"I'm fine", Tony growled, her words biting too deep for comfort.

Wanda shook her head. "No, you're not. You're fighting to not have a panic attack. And I… someone to whom you ended up causing a similar loss Bucky was forced to cause you… am the only one trying to help."

Tony emitted a choked snort. "Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Because it was working.

Wanda didn't roll her eyes but seemed to come close. "No. I _am_ trying to help, if you let me."

Tony frowned. "Why?" Why would she do anything for him?

Wanda met his eyes, hers hard but free of ill intent. "I want to stop the cycle of hatred and destruction here. There has been enough damage."

Tony agreed with all his heart.

He was tense when Wanda's hands ghosted around his head, unsure how good of an idea it was to let her mess with his mind. To his surprise she was fast and velvet smooth. And the flood of emotions that soon came grabbed a hold before he saw it coming.

There was loneliness and crushing remorse. Immense sadness. But then, shining through everything like the beam of a flashlight… Warmth. Friendship. Caring. Forgiveness.

"What…" Tony gasped, stunned. "What was that?"

"Steve." Wanda's gaze held sadness. "He has not forgiven himself. But he has forgiven you. And I'm trying to forgive you, too. Because even after all the years Hydra was lying to Pietro and me… I want to be the kind of a person my parents would be proud of." She took a deep breath. "Maybe it's time you learn forgiveness, too."

Tony was absolutely speechless for a while. Eventually he focused elsewhere because her words… were too much. "You can feel him? And Clint?" After her nod he hesitated uncharacteristically before going on. "How are they doing?"

Wanda looked away. "They are both fading. I can barely brush their minds anymore." She frowned. "I've seen how quickly Clint heals. And… Steve should recover as fast. It's like they have stopped trying. But…" She frowned and focused, listening to something only she could detect. "There is someone trying to show them the way back."

* * *

Clint felt dizzy and suddenly achy as he stood at the exact same time with Steve. Something like confusion and curiosity stirred while the train's doors slid open. Outside Charles Xavier sat waiting, the only one with color in the world of grey. The telepath's eyes were warm and inviting. ' _There you are. I was worried that I found you too late._ ' The man focused on him. ' _There are people waiting for you._ '

Clint actually felt it. Laura's love and fear. Lila's confusion, sheer terror and longing. What father wouldn't have reacted to that? He didn't even notice how the tips of his fingers gained a breath of color. He did feel a tiny flutter in his chest, where life was rushing back.

Clearly satisfied with whatever the man saw in his mind, Charles focused on Steve. ' _No matter how far into the dark you have drifted, it's never too late to turn back. It's never too late to try starting over again. Because this isn't the end of the line._ '

Those words were like a magic trick. Steve's eyes widened, all color flooding back into them. The man shivered while more color and life returned. Then made his way out of the train to join Charles.

Clint was about to follow. He already took the first step. Until he felt something. A brush of cold air, solid enough to feel like a hand.

The flutter Clint had experienced faded away. Everything else did. Slowly and with difficulty he peered over his shoulder. What he saw was almost enough to bring him to his knees.

Cooper sat at the back of the train, in the very last row. Grey, his vacant eyes fixed forward. Nearly completely faded.

* * *

In one operating theater a surgical team sucked in a collective sigh of relief as Steve's vitals began to stabilize.

In another operating theater the eyes on the nurse monitoring Clint's vitals widened when the numbers began to crumble once more. She cried out an alarm, seconds before the machinery did. She knew all too well that with how many times they'd already pulled him back, they might lose him this time.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ooookay. (takes a deep breath) That was a trippy, emotional ride. But WHAT THE HECK is gonna happen next? Steve seems to be fighting. (Thanks, Charles!) But we've still gotta get Clint off that damned train. And what's with Cooper…?

Can this tale have a happy ending? Only a little more to go before an epilogue.

Thoughts? Comments? Threats…? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

* * *

 **SomaRandomHuman** : Lila's gonna be so traumatized by this. (whimpers) Poor girl! And her daddy, too! Let's hope that the families (Barton and Avengers alike) got a happy ending.

Gigantic thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : Welcome aboard! (grins) Awww! I'm actually REALLY flattered that the chapter got you so emotional. (BEAMS, and hugs)

Poor EVERYONE, right? Let's hope that the good guys get the happy ending they deserve. And Ross should die ten more painful deaths for what he did…!

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **Guest** : I'm OVERJOYED beyond all words that you enjoyed the chapter so! (BEAMS) And especially that you think I did Quicksilver justice. He absolutely shouldn't have died the way he did!

Edith is a monster. (Or… was…? A few minutes with a pissed off Natasha is a long time..) But even monsters are born for a reason. Still… She'd better suffer for what she did…!

Massive thank yous for the review!


	12. Choose

A/N: We had a quite intense ride with the previous chapter. We'll see just how this continues... FIRST, though...

THANK YOU, so much, for your reviews, love and support! They mean more than I can say. (HUGS)

NOW, because I know what you came here for... Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Choose

* * *

Laura dreaded to imagine how much worse things could get. With Lila sleeping and not needing her to be strong for a moment she had hard time keeping herself together. Especially when she had no idea if her husband was even alive anymore.

That they could still lose so bitterly, after _everything_ …

The universe, however, wasn't done beating Laura down. Because while she waited for news on Clint her phone started ringing. Her stomach knotted at the sight of a number she recognized as Bruce's. She picked up instantly, her hand shaking. "What's wrong?"

" _I've… I've been trying to get a hold of everyone._ " Dr. Cho's tone promised nothing good. There was a horrible, long pause. " _We… had to medicate Cooper, because we needed to try and stabilize him. He had a very bad reaction…_ "

It was like the world was crumbling under Laura's feet. She slumped to the floor, struggling to breathe. Unaware of the doctor at the end of the ridiculously long hallway, who was approaching her with a grim, apologetic look on his face.

* * *

Cooper didn't really know what was happening. One moment he was feeling… sick. And then he was… drifting. Floating away.

Despite being a child he knew that he should've been scared. But he didn't really manage to feel anything. The whole world faded to black, then the gray. He held still and let it happen, not even wondering just where he was going if he was actually drifting.

Then a familiar voice echoed in the gray fog. "Coop? Buddy?" The man was right in front of him. "Can you hear me?"

Cooper heard but wasn't able to produce a sound. Because something inside him jolted painfully. He stared, wondering if he was imagining all this. Then breathed out barely audibly. "Dad?" How…? Then it struck him, and the realization brought another jolt. "Am I… _gone_ , too?" He didn't think he wanted to be dead. But at the moment he was at peace with the idea, mostly. And his dad was there with him. Everything was going to be alright. So why was his dad crying?

His dad shook his head and swallowed loudly. "No, Coop. You're not gone. And neither am I. It's…" The man cleared his throat. "It's not time to _go_ yet."

Cooper… wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was still so very hard to feel anything at all. "Oh."

His dad held out a hand for him. Cooper stared at the color bursting through the gray on those fingers, mesmerized. "Let's go home", his dad beckoned. "Together."

Of course Cooper would follow his dad. _Always_. Anywhere. He took the hand without any hesitation. It was like his dad had borrowed him colors, too, because both their fingers were starting to look normal. Life rushed back into Cooper with such force that it hurt and he shivered.

His dad seemed to notice and instead of holding his hand wrapped an arm around him. It felt almost warm. Safe.

Nothing needed to be said as the dad and son made their way towards the train's nearly closed doors, their bodies pulsating with color and life.

* * *

Bruce was right beside Cooper when the child he'd almost declared dead came back to life all of a sudden. With a loud gasp, eyes wide and wild. "Dad!" the boy cried out hoarsely. Tears started rolling when the child's desperate gaze didn't find the mentioned man. "DAD!"

Bruce was rubbish when it came to comforting people. And he knew that Cooper wasn't much better than his dad with handling unexpected physical contact. There was also the matter of Cooper's far from stable powers. But the scientist knew that the child needed support. So, slowly and almost carefully, Bruce wrapped his arms around the hysterically sobbing boy. His own eyes grew moist when Cooper clung to him desperately and cried out once more, barely audibly. "Dad…!"

* * *

Dr. Theo Stokes had lost several patients over the course of his decades long career. Which didn't make breaking the bad news any easier. Marching on with heavy legs, he went through what he'd say in his mind. Braced himself for any reaction.

He was only ten steps away from the room and the woman on the floor when running steps approached him. " _Dr. Stokes!_ " The surgical nurse's eyes were so wide that under different circumstances it might've been comical. " _I… I don't understand how… There's a heartbeat. It's barely there, but… We've got him. We got him back._ "

Dr. Stokes stared at her. Wondering if she was joking. Then started running.

Apparently the fight wasn't over yet.

* * *

Another nurse jumped with startle when she entered the ICE-cubicle containing Steve Rogers. The Captain wasn't alone. A man with a metallic arm stood beside the bed with an utterly lost look on his face. She shifted with discomfort. "I'm… sorry, but… He isn't allowed visitors yet."

This time the stranger shuddered. It took a few moments before a barely visible nod followed. "I know. I just had to…" The man trailed off, gaze dropping to the floor.

A smile of sympathy made its way to the nurse's face. "I understand." She nodded towards the patient, even if the other man didn't look to see it. "The hit his chest received was a brutal one. But… He's strong. And I'm fairly sure that at this point the worst is over. He'll be alright."

Those words made a tiny bit of the invisible weight sitting on the visitor's shoulders fall. She looked away, feeling like she was intruding on something private, when the man reached out his flesh hand and squeezed Steve's shoulder. The visitor whispered something so quietly that she couldn't catch it, even if she would've been trying to. Then the man turned and walked away without looking back. It seemed to be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Alone with her patient, she took a moment to calm down. Then reminded herself who she was there for and focused on Steve. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

On an aircraft Nick Fury pulled off the sheet covering Edith Barton's body. His nose wrinkled in disgust. The sight… wasn't pretty. "Was that level of violence absolutely necessary?"

Natasha nodded. Nothing but certainty and steel in her eyes. "Yes. That was less than she deserved."

Fury couldn't say that he disagreed or judged. He would've very gladly done some damage himself. "Why did you want to see her?" he asked instead. Surely Natasha had every little bit of injury catalogued to her mind. She was the one who… finished Edith.

Natasha didn't answer immediately. Or perhaps what she did was an answer enough. From who knows what covers she pulled a long, chillingly sharp knife. Which she plunged right through the deceased woman's forehead and left there. Considering how dangerous Edith's mind once was, it was almost poetic. "I wanted to make sure that she's dead", the Black Widow replied coolly.

* * *

Tony couldn't breathe properly from the impossible weight sitting on his chest. Especially with the man who killed his parents and the man who was supposed to be _his_ friend before almost getting killed by him there. Overwhelming, all of it.

How was he ever going to look Steve in the eye again?

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?" A nurse walked towards him with an uncertain expression on her face. "Your friend, Natasha… said that I might find you here." She showed him an envelope. "This was left for you."

Tony arched an eyebrow. Who still wrote letters…? "By who?"

"This guy with a metallic arm." The nurse clearly couldn't believe her own words. "He stopped by at one of the hospital rooms and left this there."

Tony was entirely too sure that he wasn't quite able to disguise his shock. Bucky? Why the he hell would Bucky leave him a letter? What could the man possibly have to say to him, of all people?

Tony accepted the letter with a great deal of hesitation. Wondering if he was completely out of his mind. For a few moments he stared at his own name on the envelope. Then, with a great deal of difficulty, he fished out the actual letter and began to read.

* * *

' _I know that I'm the last person in the world who has any right to ask anything of you. What happened to your parents… You can't even imagine how sorry I am, even if it wasn't really me. I'll always remember that night, like I remember all the lives I was forced to take. If it's any consolation, they're my ghosts as much as they're yours. But I'm begging you to forget about the past and focus on those who are still alive instead of hurting over those you've lost. Not for my sake, but Steve's._ '

* * *

A taxi driver gave Bucky a long look when he slumped to the backseat but commented nothing. "Where to?"

Bucky opened his mouth. Then closed it again. "Just… away from here."

In some bitter way, it was almost exhilarating. Bucky didn't choose to survive the fall from the train. He didn't choose to become Hydra's tool, a monster. And he didn't choose the sacrifice Steve made for him. Because for far too long he'd had no control over himself.

But now, at last, he _could_ decide for himself – and he chose to save Steve from him, before he'd suck the only family he had left with him into a pitch-black rabbit hole.

* * *

' _He's saved my life more times than I can count. I don't even want to know how far he'd go for me, no matter how little I deserve it. Because already long before he became Captain America he was willing to do anything for his family. He'd always trying to save everyone. That's who he is. But he won't be able to save me from the monster Hydra turned me into. So I have to draw the end of the line here. He's made enough impossible decisions for me, so I'm making this one for him. Before he loses himself like I once did. And I need to know that I'll be leaving him with his other family._ '

* * *

The waiting room was getting packed. The battle was officially over, which meant that Natasha and Thor had joined Laura, Lila and the bizarre Sokovian twins who didn't seem to know where to go. None of them was entirely sure what would happen next.

Natasha watched the latest news report on TV with solemn eyes. By then the world knew that Thaddeus Ross was gone and that the man committed to several serious crimes before passing. The Accords had been placed under intense scrutiny and there were massive protest rallies all over the world. Only time would tell if what their team and Charles' crew did was enough to tear down a deal that'd make government's puppets or fugitives out of them. And only time would tell if their team would ever recover from this mess to be the family it once was. But at least, barring any further _surprises_ , they'd all be there to face whatever was coming.

Natasha turned her head when Laura put away her phone. She frowned at the woman wiping her eyes. "Was that Bruce?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah. Coop, he… He's stable. For now." The woman chuckled brokenly at her own inability to control her emotions. "Sorry. This is just all…"

"I know." Of course Natasha didn't know, really. But she did know that the Bartons and Steve would need a lot of support to overcome this long nightmare. Good thing they had a whole team willing to help. The redhead was far more relieved than she would've cared to admit that everyone was still there, alive and fighting on, to receive help.

Laura buried her face to her hands. Pulled in a shuddering breath after another. "I thought… I thought I'd lose them all. The kids… Clint…"

"But you didn't", Natasha reminded firmly. Then did her best to smile, at least a little. "They're Bartons, remember? Too stubborn to just give up."

Laura emitted a brief, slightly hysterical chuckle at that. The sound roused Lila, who'd been clinging to her mom like an octopus in her sleep. The child looked up, worry and confusion evident in her sleepy eyes. Laura brushed her daughter's cheek with her thumb. "Shh, go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you."

Lila clearly wanted to doze off but hesitated. "Daddy? Coop?"

Laura kissed the top of her head. "They're both still fighting to heal." She pulled her daughter closer when the child tensed up. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. It's going to take at least a few more hours before anything happens." It sounded like such a long time even to her, especially with how tensely and desperately she'd been waiting. It was probably torture on a traumatized child.

Lila didn't really have a choice. Especially with the light sedative a doctor had been forced to give her. Laura held her daughter with all her might, determined to have the one piece of her family she could have in her arms just there.

All of a sudden the room's air changed, electrified. Laura frowned, wondering why. Until she looked towards the room's doorway. Tony stood there, appearing lost, apologetic, tense, tired and unsure. From the corner of her eye she saw Pietro taking a sharp, threatening step forward, only to have Wanda grab his wrist.

The Avengers were still trying to process the fact that Steve shot Clint. And that Tony, in turn, harmed Steve. They'd always had their sometimes loud and violent arguments. Even so, knowing that they were capable of harming each other like this… Knowing that they were capable of almost killing each other… It chilled them.

Tony cleared his throat. "I… get that things are a bit… awkward right now… But… I wanted to ask if there's been anything new."

"They're still in the ICU", Natasha answered when no one else said a thing. "It's still too early to be sure, but… Right now things seem promising."

Tony nodded. Twitched. Wrestled with himself. "Look… I didn't mean to… I wasn't supposed to…"

Pietro sneered. "Story of your life, isn't it? Something always goes wrong."

"Pietro." Wanda shook her head. "Not now." The rest of them agreed. There'd be several long, possibly loud conversations eventually. It was highly unlikely that things would ever be exactly the same again. But now wasn't the time to focus on any of that.

A little tenser than before Tony took a seat a respectable distance away from them, especially the twins. Pretending that he was focused on his phone, the billionaire kept watch on them. Clearly as paranoid and worried as Laura was that something more might go horribly wrong.

In the end Natasha chose. With one more supportive squeeze to Laura's shoulder she got up and made her way to Tony. The man looked up with visible surprise when she sat beside him. "I didn't want you to be alone", was her only explanation.

For once Tony didn't know what to say, so the billionaire said nothing.

Thick silence lingered while they waited for the long night to be over.

* * *

' _Because your team is a family. And I'm glad he found you all while I was away. Look after him, and each other. Stay together when this nightmare ends and morning comes._

 _And tell Steve I'm sorry._ '

* * *

TBC

* * *

PIECES OF LYRICS TO INSPRIRE THIS CHAPTER (PLEASE, don't report me for this! I just want to share): 'I have two options, To fight or to fall apart, To rise or to sink, Alone inside four walls I may be scared of life, But I choose life, I choose life, I choose life' ('Valitsen elämän', Jannika B feat Uniikki) (translated loosely from Finnish)

* * *

A/N: Pheeew…! It looks like this tale is slowly coming to an end. Unless there are more… surprises awaiting…

SO. How will the Bartons, Steve and Tony deal with everything that's happened? Is everyone really going to be okay? AND, most importantly, was this chapter okay? Or something to be taken back to the drawing board? PLEASE, do leave a note! I LOVE hearing from you.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : That's a VERY good question! Oh boy… Let's hope that all Bartons will be okay! (whimpers) AND that you'll enjoy the next chapter as well.

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : Heh! But BOY, that was intense, right? Let's hope that they'll all be alright. Body and soul, people and relationships. We are indeed starting the landing of this turbulent ride, so let's hope that it'll end to something happy(ish)…

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	13. Alive

A/N: Pheeeew! I thought that this would be a short chapter. But… Nope. (chuckles) We'll see what I came up with… BUT, first…

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews, love and support! It's AWESOME that you've all seen this emotional and downright crazy story through with me. (HUGS)

Awkay, enough with my rambling. Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Alive

* * *

When someone's been stuck in a nightmare long enough there's a point where the mind adapts to it. Where the person accepts the pain and horror as the new, inescapable reality. And Clint… He didn't really, honestly expect to get out of his mother's trap alive. At least as himself. Especially after the gunshot that was supposed to end his life.

So, when his eyes fluttered open… At his very own command… It was almost too good to be true.

There was a wildly spinning white ceiling above him. And a distant, infuriating beeping seeped through all the fog in his head. It was all far too familiar yet he had no idea what was going on.

This couldn't be real, right?

Yet, when he felt the familiar hand squeezing his… He really, desperately wanted it to be real. He clung to the touch tightly.

"Shh, honey… Calm down…", Laura's voice soothed. Nearly breaking from emotion. "You're safe. We're all safe. It's over."

Of course it wasn't over. His mother… He was certain that he'd feel her in his brain for the rest of his life. How was he supposed to know that this wasn't another one of her cruel tricks, anyway?

A gentle kiss was placed to his cheek. And suddenly all his fears and doubts flew away. "Shh… It's me, and I'm right here. It's okay."

He drifted into something like sleep with an air of comfort guiding him.

* * *

A medical team rushed into the room as soon as the machinery monitoring Clint's vitals screamed an alarm. What they found… It was easily the most bizarre thing any of them had ever seen.

On the bed Clint was asleep, his vitals still out of control but calming down slowly. Asleep, knocked down by his injuries and sheer exhaustion. His hands… They were smoldering, and there was fire-damage all over his sheets. Yet a woman sat beside his bed, holding his hand. Her own protected by a purple glow. Tears shimmered on her cheeks while she whispered soothing words to the sleeping man's ear.

"So…" All four medical professionals jumped at the unfamiliar voice. A one-eyed man stood beside them with a rather chilling look on his face. "I trust you to be professional and keep what you see right now to yourselves. Do we have an agreement?"

* * *

In another room a pair of eyes also fluttered open. Seeking, wondering, full of confusion. Even with the best of wills Steve couldn't tell which ones of his memories were real and which weren't.

Edith… Shooting Clint… Getting injured by Tony… The train… Bucky…

/ _"… sorry, Steve … end of the line …"_ /

Rationality had nothing to do with what Steve did next. Knowing full well that his body wouldn't be able to handle it he began to scramble to a sitting position, despair chasing him. He needed to move. Had to run. Because… He'd already lost everything and everyone else. If he'd lose Bucky, too…

"Hey!" Sharon Carter's voice made him shiver. As did the gentle hand she used to push him back down. "You're healing really quickly, but… Not that quickly. Lay down."

Seeing her familiar face was only a small hint of comfort. His gaze roamed through the room, seeking. He failed to find he'd been looking for and knew immediately. The dawning realization tore at his chest in a way Tony's attack couldn't possibly have.

Sharon swallowed thickly. He barely heard her. "I… I'm sorry. But… He left, yesterday."

Steve had imagined that he was strong. That he could handle pain. But what overcame him right then… It was like watching Bucky fall from the train all over again. And it was too much. Too cruel. He couldn't take it a second time, especially not when he'd already lost and thrown away everything and everyone else.

Eventually the medical staff had to sedate him. The second Steve saw the first needle flashbacks of Edith's house of horrors filled his mind. He fought, with all his might, until the medicine swept him to blissful oblivion.

* * *

Clint nearly set his hospital room on fire. And despite being injured Steve was a Super Soldier, which meant that if he'd… freak out again, the medical staff might not be able to handle him. The two needed a far more suitable place to recover as soon as they were well enough to be transferred.

There was only one place in the world where they could go.

Tony sighed heavily. "I… get that a lot of crap has happened. And we'll deal with it. Hopefully better than we deal with most of the… crappy stuff. But right now, after… _everything_ … We all need a safe place to catch our breaths. And I've got a full medical team standing by at the Tower. I think we're grown-ups enough to handle staying there for a while without… You know."

"Trying to kill each other?" Natasha filled in dryly, the look in her eyes promising that there were several long, uncomfortable _talks_ in their future.

Tony swallowed, feeling sick to his stomach. "Yeah. That."

"Tony's suggestion does sound like the only course of action worth considering." Thor's voice made the rest of them jump. Mainly because he'd been quiet for so long that they'd almost forgotten his brooding presence. The Asgardian operating as their voice of reason was almost more startling than him speaking all of a sudden. "And… I believe none of us wants more fighting."

That, they could definitely agree on. Tony looked around and frowned. "Where are the twins?" Call him paranoid, but having someone who could mess his mind and hated his guts around made him anxious.

As though by magic, the look in Natasha's eyes transformed to something uncharacteristically soft. "Where do you think they are? There are only two people in this building the girl trusts, and the boy goes wherever she does."

Tony frowned. "We… can trust them with him, right?" Again, call him paranoid, but… After Loki and especially Edith it was sort of hard to trust someone who could mess with people's minds.

"Stop worrying." They'd all imagined that Laura, who'd been ushered from Clint's room to get some actual rest, was asleep. She was clearly touched by Tony's… concern. "I had a talk with them, and… It sounds like they saved Clint's life, once. In return he led them away from a life as Hydra's tools. They won't hurt him."

* * *

The next time Clint woke up he blinked a couple of times from confusion upon discovering that he had some more visitors. Apparently Pietro was capable of stopping every once in a while, at least partially. The boy's foot tapped restlessly while the speedster slept on one of the spine-killing hospital chairs, snoring loudly and neck twisted to an angle that'd _hurt_ later.

Wanda sat beside his bed. The girl gave him a tiny, uncertain smile upon discovering that he was awake. "Welcome back." She nodded towards something or someone. "I… tried to tell her that you might not feel ready for more visitors yet. But she was insistent."

Curious and perhaps a little alarmed, Clint followed her gaze. Lila had curled up beside him like a cat, carefully avoiding his injury. His heart jumped unhealthily at the sight of his daughter there, alive and well. It all came far too close…

He imagined that Lila was asleep until she shifted slightly and whispered in his ear. "Daddy? Peter's funny." Clearly 'Pietro' didn't quite fit into the child's mouth. "And Wanda is a princess. Can they come home with us?"

The thought of going home… Clint couldn't quite decide how he felt about it, so he focused on other things. He glanced towards the twins. They saved his life. And now, with their ties to Hydra severed… They needed to find their place in the world. They needed a home. "If they want to, and if it's okay with mommy… Yeah, they can." He went on whispering conspiratorially, and for a few stolen seconds felt almost like the man he was before all _this_. "And guess what? Wanda knows some amazing magic tricks."

* * *

The next time Steve woke up he shivered upon recognizing the person sitting beside his bed. He tried to come up with something to say but all words got stuck in his throat. His companion seemed to have similar difficulties. Under different circumstances the two of them gaping at each other like fishes out of water might've been amusing.

In the end Tony looked away and swallowed thickly. "Look… What we've both done…The kind of guys we've turned into… It's pretty messed up. And… I don't have any idea how to deal with any of it. But…" The man's jawline tightened and their eyes met briefly. "I've gotta try, because… Because I'm _done_ with losing people. And… I hope that you wanna try, too. I don't…" Tony gritted his teeth again. "I don't think we can crawl out of this mess alone."

'Mess', huh? That… was one way to call it. Tony accidentally harming him was one thing. The billionaire actually, actively attempting to murder Bucky… That was another. But at least he and Bucky were still alive. "Clint… What I did to him…", he croaked in a voice he couldn't recognize. Even the thought made him want to throw up and he trailed off. He couldn't look at Tony. "I killed a friend. How… How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"What?" Tony's genuine confusion made him face the man just as the billionaire's eyes widened. "Shit…! No one's had the chance to tell you…" The inventor shook his head. "He's alive, Steve. Barely made it, but… Clint's still alive."

* * *

Three days later Cooper's condition was something like stable. Seeing the boy in the same bed and tiny room his dad used to occupy… It shattered Bruce's heart.

Cooper himself was scared, sad and tired. And hurt, almost all the time. He wanted his parents back, especially because the weird dream of his dad and that train kept haunting him. It was difficult to sleep properly in the scary, big place he'd never been to before falling ill. So it was no surprise that he was still awake at close to ten in the evening, when Bruce approached him. "Coop?" The scientist offered him a phone. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Cooper frowned. Then felt a nearly overwhelming surge of hope. His hand shook when he brought the phone to his ear. "Dad?"

" _Hey, buddy._ " Hearing his dad's familiar voice made Cooper feel dizzy from joy and relief. " _You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear your voice._ "

If both dad and son were in tears, no one would have to know.

* * *

The following day Clint and Steve were both recovered enough to be able to handle the flight to the Tower. Physically. Emotionally? Now that… was a whole another story, one which had the whole team on the edge.

It was impossible to tell how much of the recent events Clint remembered. During his waken moments that archer hadn't been exactly eager to share. Nor had the man been asking much, the knowledge that everyone was still alive seemed to be enough for now. Wanda would've offered to check his mind gently but what Laura and Natasha told her about the man's past convinced her otherwise. Over the past weeks… was it only days Clint's mind had been taken over by his mother, who was supposed to be dead. Then he'd been nearly killed by one of his friends, which was a devastating blow although it hurt Steve at least as much. And then his own brother, who was also supposed to be dead, almost killed him as well. All that would've been far too much for anyone to deal with. The trust issues Clint had always wrestled with made the struggle a million times worse. The team would've been relieved if the archer _didn't_ have to remember everything, at least while he was still so physically unwell.

Steve was marginally more vocal after learning that he hadn't killed his friend, after all. The Captain was the kind of a person who wanted to fix problems by nature. The kind of a person who left no man, especially a friend, behind, even before his army days. And this… This was infinitely worse than your average problem. This was something that traumatized Steve for the rest of the soldier's life. Now Bucky had left and Clint barely got out of the whole mess with his life. It didn't help matters at all that while attempting to kill Bucky Tony nearly ended Steve's life instead. Even for the strongest of people, that was just too many blows.

Steve had made it adamantly clear that he didn't expect anyone to forgive him. But he also needed to see Clint. To fully embrace what he'd done, and to make sure that the archer was actually still alive, that the glimmer of hope wasn't just a cruel trick played on his mind.

The rest of them weren't sure if either man was actually ready to see each other. And while Laura did her best to understand Steve's reasons, the solid fact that her son saw the man supposedly kill his dad on TV couldn't be erased with a snap of fingers. But they also realized that neither man would be able to recover fully if they never got the chance to talk. So, after long negotiations with the ailing Avengers, the meeting was set for that early afternoon.

The tension could've been cut by a knife as the two men were wheeled to the garden outside the hospital, everyone watching over the meeting hoping desperately for the best.

* * *

The memories Clint had of what happened since Ross took him from the Tower… They were hazy, and he couldn't help wondering how much his mother had fabricated them. There were a lot of confusing dots he needed to connect to preserve what little sanity he had left. And to do that he needed to talk to Steve.

It was impossible to tell which one of them felt more uncomfortable as two pairs of eyes scanned the other, tried to see every bit of injury. "So…" Clint cleared his throat. "I… had this stupid, weird dream… About a train…"

Steve nodded slowly, cautiously. "Yeah, I know. I… had it, too."

Clint scratched his hair and wondered what a person was supposed say under these circumstances. Were there even right words for a situation like this? "The thing is… We've both had it pretty crappy lately." (Steve couldn't bring himself to lecture when even he wouldn't have used softer language.) The archer's jawline tightened. "I'm not gonna start lying. What you had to do… It stung, a lot. And… I've gotta work with my head a bit. I mean… To process it. But…" The man shrugged. "If I was in your shoes, and it was you and Tasha in the places of Bucky and me…" Clint trailed off but the message was clear. There were the kind of necessary evils they'd never, ever forgive themselves for. The unforgivable kind. And then there were the kind of necessary evils that would kill them to the spot with the forced target.

It wasn't forgiveness. Couldn't be this quickly, with both of them so raw, shaken and broken. But it was understanding.

Steve nodded, because there were no magic words that would've made any difference.

Clint seemed to appreciate his response. The man looked away, towards the sun. They lapsed into a heavy, thoughtful silence. "I… have no idea what to do next", the archer confessed quietly. Eyes squinting against the sunlight and something else. "This, getting out of… _that_ alive… I didn't even consider this ending." The words were chilling in their honesty. The archer gathered himself for a long moment before continuing. "When you shot me… I felt betrayed. But I was also so goddamned relieved. Because… She was going to kill me, anyway. I was a disappointment, a useless toy. You have… You have no idea how good it felt, when I lay there and felt her letting go of my mind. So yeah, I was going to die, and hated it. But… It was hell a lot better than a life as her puppet. It was finally over." Clint shook his head and lowered his gaze, eyes shimmering with moisture. "And then… Then I woke up. Realized that it _wasn't_ over yet. So… I thought to myself 'Okay'. Maybe I was alive so I could stop her. Just a little longer. Then I almost died again, and…" A brief, hysterical laugh crawled up the archer's throat. "Here I am, again. What little there's left of me, at least. I'm supposed to go home, and… I have no idea what to do next. Because… I still feel her, right here." Clint tapped at his own head harshly. "It's… It's a wreck. Screws and pieces missing." The next horribly bitter chuckle came with a sob. "How… How am I supposed to go home, when… when I'm not… the same anymore? I… I dragged all of you guys into this, Steve. My mess, all of it." The archer was agonizingly close to breaking down entirely, but somehow succeeded in keeping the shattered pieces together. "Everyone I care about could've died. My own daughter almost got slaughtered because of me! And… I'm still here. Well, parts of me. It's like I've been forgotten here. And… I can't even be happy about it, because… I have no idea what's still left is _enough_."

Steve wanted to tell his friend – they were still friends, weren't they? – that none of this was his fault. But how was he supposed to do that when such reassurances didn't do him any good, either? There were no words of wisdom that would've reached Clint properly just yet. And… He had to admit that he was taken aback by the archer's uncharacteristic openness. "Why… are you telling me this?" Why choose him, of all people, to share this with?

The look Clint gave him was a sad one. "Because… I've got a feeling that right now, you're the only one who gets exactly how I'm feeling."

Steve tried to deny it but couldn't. Instead he looked towards the sun. "Well… We're still alive. Better make the most of it." They'd pick up all the pieces there were left of them, stand up and carry on. Just like he did when waking up after decades in ice.

"Yeah." From the corner of his eye he caught Clint wiping his eyes before the man went on. "Good plan, Cap."

A few minutes passed by until Steve broke the ensuing silence. "Clint? Look at your hands."

Confused, Clint did. He was surprised to discover that there was no smoke or spark on them. His powers were perfectly under control.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tony approached Natasha, who was overseeing the takeoff preparations with sharp eyes. He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassingly insecure. "Could you… do me a favor, once we've made it to New York?" He went on when the Russian met his gaze. "I need you to try to find Barnes."

The look Natasha aimed at him would've chilled anyone. She was practically growling. "Tony…!"

Tony hurried to defend himself. "I'm not…! I don't want to kill him, or something." _Anymore…_ "And… It's not like I'd want him around, either. Just…" He shifted. "Rogers is gonna drain himself if no one helps. And…" He shook his head and shivered. "What I felt, right before I took that shot at him… Edith didn't even need to trigger it. The person I turned into, right there… I seriously wanna believe that I'm better. I need to believe that I'm better." He needed to prove to himself that he was more than a monster whose bloodlust nearly killed someone who was supposed to be a friend.

Understanding filled Natasha's eyes. It occurred to him that perhaps there'd been a time when she needed to prove something similar to herself. "I'll try. But I don't think he wants to be found."

The letter Bucky left behind came back to Tony's mind. And if he was honest with himself, if he forgot about resenting the Winter Soldier and focused on Bucky Barnes, for a second… The soldier's words sort of chilled him. "I know." _For Steve's sake,_ _I just hope that he's still out there to be found…_

* * *

That evening they all boarded Tony's jet. The twins included, which they claimed was only because they had nowhere else to go. The tension was once again palpable, with far too many hurt feelings and damaged bonds getting crammed into such a small space. There'd be a lot of bitter fights in their future. And things would never, ever be quite the same again.

But they were all alive. It was better than any of them had dared to expect. There was hope.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh, those poor dears… (sighs) SO. It's going to be a LONG, rocky road. BUT. They're on the way home. And maybe now they'll finally start to get properly better.

Was that any good, at all? Back to the drawing board? PLEASE, do let me know what you think! I LOVE hearing from you. Oooh, and before I forget…

 **As for the future of this story…** We've just about reached the end of this insane flight. But, since there's quite a bit of recovery to do… How would you feel about a three-part epilogue, the seal this properly?

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : Indeed! Thank gosh they're hanging on stubbornly. Now let's hope that they'll keep doing so, and we can have an as-happy-as-possible ending. Those poor, poor dears! This has been a brutal flight.

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : LOL! And don't worry one bit, you weren't late at all. (hugs)

Poor Avengers! Because you're right, they'll definitely never be exactly the same after THIS. BUT, let's hope that they'll be able to handle the aftermath together. And that they'll all be as okay as they can be! (sighs)

Colossal thank you for the review! Until next time.


	14. Epilogue, part 1 of 3 – Start Again

A/N: Alright, folks! We've reached the final stages of this turbulent flight. Everyone's still alive but struggling. Will they land safely? Fasten your seatbelts, sit back and find out!

BUUUUT, hold on! First… THANK YOU, so much, for your absolutely amazing reviews, love and support! They mean more to me than you know. (HUGS)

Awkay, now… Let's get to business! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy this bit of the flight.

* * *

Epilogue, part 1 of 3 – Start Again

* * *

Seeing New York again… Seeing the Tower again… It was something Clint had forced himself to stop hoping for. He accepted his fate silently when Ross took him away and tossed him right into the destructive path of his so-called mother.

Yet here he was. With a chance to start again. The realization was overwhelming.

Laura's hand in his, keeping him and his powers grounded under a loving purple hue, helped. As did Natasha's voice. "Ready to go in?" she inquired.

Clint chuckled breathlessly. "No. But let's go, anyway."

Steve… wasn't sure if he should go inside at all. The previous time he was in this building they were still a team, fighting together on the same side. Did he really deserve the chance to try and get some of that back, after what he'd done?

Then Clint peered over his shoulder. Obviously wondering where he was. Neither smiled or said a word, and the rift was almost palpable in the air between them. But there was genuine warmth and invitation in Clint's eyes. (' _Let's give this our best shot._ ') It was enough hope to make the Captain move, limp towards a new battle.

Tony also hesitated as he stared at the others going in. This building was his creation. These were his teammates, his friends. So why did he feel like he didn't belong here anymore? Almost as soon as that thought was finished memories of his attack striking Steve came and he felt sick.

Tony had spent an embarrassing amount of time in his life running away from his problems. And, much to his shame, he was considering pulling a runner again. Until a friendly face appeared from the building. Pepper looked at him with a sad smile and held out a hand. How was he supposed to decline that offer?

The twins were the last ones to make up their minds. This was a building of a man they blamed on the deaths of their parents. A man they'd spent such a long time hating. But maybe this was also a chance to start again. To try living a life they'd chosen for themselves.

Eventually Pietro shrugged. "Why not?" The boy began to march forward. "This will be fun."

* * *

Cooper hadn't had even nearly enough sleep but he was wide awake the second Bruce's gentle touch on his shoulder roused him. "Coop?" The scientist gave him a warm smile. "Your parents and Lila just got here. What do you say if we'd go see them?"

Cooper didn't need any further coaxing. Faster than his head was fully ready for it he scrambled out of the bed and followed Bruce. It was ridiculous how hard his heart was beating. Why was he nervous?

It seemed to take ages. But eventually doors opened and people were walking in. The first person Cooper saw was Steve Rogers. His eyes widened while blood turned first to ice, then to lava in his veins. A flashback of seeing that man shooting – _killing_ – his dad took his breath away while flames began to rise. _No, no, no, no…!_ "What… What is he doing here?" he managed and staggered several steps backwards.

Steve shuddered and somehow succeeded in falling even paler.

"Coop… Cooper!" His dad's voice made him freeze. His wide eyes followed as the man limped forward, a small smile on his exhausted, pale face. "Coop, it's okay. We're safe, buddy, remember? It's okay. Steve isn't going to hurt me, or anyone else. We're okay."

Cooper was usually a reserved child. There were far too many people he barely knew watching. But the sight of his dad… It chased away all hesitation. Without any warning he charged forward and dove into the man's familiar, safe arms, tears running down his cheeks. His dad shuddered before tightening his hold. It felt so good that Cooper was no longer aware of the flames that engulfed his whole frame the moment he saw Steve.

Cooper barely heard his dad's firm order. "Okay, everyone not-fireproof? Take… a lot of steps back. Right now."

Cooper clung to his dad tighter, face buried to the man's shoulder. There was so much he wanted to say. ( _I thought you were gone! Where were you? Please don't go anymore! Help me!_ ) But he couldn't get a single word out of his mouth.

Nor did he have to. "Shh…", his dad soothed. "It's okay. I'm right here. And… I'm sorry that it took me so long to come back." He was too overwhelmed to hear the tears the man was barely able to hold back. "But… I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. None of us is going anywhere."

It took a long time. But eventually Cooper's flames died down. Shortly after tears stopped flowing. Maybe he ran out of them. Eventually he fell asleep in his dad's arms, his hold on the man never loosening.

* * *

Steve watched with the weight of the world on his shoulders how Clint reluctantly allowed Bruce to pick up Cooper, the archer knowing that he was in no condition to carry even a child. The look in Cooper's eyes just now… That someone, let alone a child, was so terrified of him… Steve didn't know how to handle it.

"Hey." Surprisingly the soft voice belonged to Laura. She tightened her hold on a sleeping Lila. "Coop… He's always been… careful with people. And he's very protective, just like his dad. But… We'll do our best to explain everything to him, okay?"

Steve nodded slowly. He could see that it wasn't just the Barton men who were protective. The idea of trusting him with her husband… It clearly wasn't an easy thought. But she wanted to try. Because just like Clint, she saw something that made him seem worth the struggle. Steve hoped dearly that he'd see it too, one day.

But for now… For now the tension and mistrust of others was too much. Steve cleared his throat and shifted with discomfort. "I… think I need to lay down, for a bit." He looked hesitantly towards Tony. "I can use that old room of mine, right?"

Tony looked at him incredulously. "Of course. You think you need to ask?" The sharper undertones hiding in the billionaire's eyes revealed that things weren't quite as simple as that.

Steve wanted to scoff. But he wasn't in the mood for starting a fight. So instead he nodded and walked away. And although he was supposed to be home, he felt as lost as he did when waking up after decades in ice.

Clint shivered involuntarily when he entered the fireproof room where he'd already spent far too much time. Staring at the bed, which now occupied his son, he wanted to smile and grimace at the same time. "Home sweet home."

"Yeah", Bruce murmured while laying Cooper down gently. The child emitted a sleepy protest but didn't wake up. Their eyes met and Bruce winced after realizing that he'd been staring a bit too long. "Sorry. It's just… It's surreal to see you there, after…" The man trailed off.

Clint's insides knotted. The flood of flashbacks made his knees feel weak and he had to use all his willpower to not lose control. "So… You saw me getting shot, too, huh?"

Bruce nodded. A loaded silence lingered for a while. "If… you wanna talk about it…"

Clint shook his head immediately. Talking about it was the last thing he wanted to do. At least before he'd had the time to process things in his head. Trying to talk now might've made him fall apart and he couldn't afford that. Not when he needed to try and keep it together for his family and friends.

"Got it." Bruce scratched his own hair. "I'll let you two get some rest, now. I'll see you in the morning." The scientist moved to leave but changed his mind on the last moment and pulled Clint to a hug. It was brief and awkward, but the archer had to admit that it was good to feel a friendly touch after… everything.

"What was that for?"

Bruce shrugged. "Just… I'm glad you're alive." The scientist winced. "Don't tell Tony about this."

Cooper wasn't quite safe for anyone else but Clint to be around, so the rest of the Bartons spent the night in Clint's old room. The oldest Barton kid slept soundly in his dad's arms. The archer, on the other hand… He was awake the whole night despite knowing full well that it did him no good. He held his son through countless of nightmares, most of which caused flames. Listened to the desperate, panicked whimpers that tore at his heart. Because this was all his fault.

Because of him Cooper had inherited these powers the boy couldn't handle. Because of him Cooper saw footage that most likely traumatized the child for life. What kind of a dad and husband was he, putting his family through such hell?

(It was a long, painful and sleepless night. But it was good for something. When morning dawned Clint knew what he'd need to do.)

* * *

Elsewhere in the same building two men were plagued by horrible nightmares. Both woke up panting desperately, feeling like they couldn't breathe. Shaking from nearly unbearable emotional overload.

Coincidentally, both men also chose the same spot where to retreat. They froze the second their eyes met. Neither sure what the next move should be.

Tony, who'd only just entered the room, took a step backwards when Steve tensed up to what had to be a painful extend on the couch. "I'll just, ah… give you a moment." Because it didn't quite feel like they fit into the same room anymore.

Steve inhaled sharply. "Stark, stop that. We…" The soldier took another breath, a deeper one this time. "We both… messed up. Badly. But we're also both still here. And I'm not having you tiptoeing in a building you built for your team."

The subtle notion that Steve no longer saw himself as a part of the team didn't go unnoticed. But Tony wasn't going to press it while they were feeling so raw and vulnerable. "And I'm not letting you go anywhere else when you're still recovering." _Inside and out._ The Iron Man shrugged. "So… Stalemate?"

"Stalemate", Steve agreed with a heavy, exhausted sighed. Then nodded towards the TV-set. "I just started a movie. Do you… want to join me?"

Tony flopped down, mindful to leave as much distance as possible between them. He groaned at what he saw on the screen. "Not 'City Lights' again…!"

"What do you have against Charlie Chaplin?"

"He creeps me out." He gestured towards the TV. "See that look on his face? I'm telling you, he knew something the rest of us didn't."

Was that a smile? "You know what? I think you finally came up with something we can agree on."

Tony felt tempted to smile, too. Instead he feigned a grimace. "It's two in freaking morning. Don't get smart with me, Cap."

"Language."

They sat on the opposite ends of the couch and neither wanted to get any closer. For now they were testing the waters and going through the motions. They both remembered the bond of friendship and trust they once shared but neither had any idea how to get even a shred of it back. They were also both too stubborn for their own good, though. They were going to try. Because they weren't going to let Edith and Ross win after everything they'd gone through.

* * *

Pepper woke up to an empty bed and panicked for a moment. Fortunately AI was quick to direct her to the correct location. She was just about to enter the common space when she stopped abruptly. A small smile appeared to her lips.

The movie was still rolling, at its final stages. The two men who were supposed to be watching it were fast asleep. Tony snoring slightly, Steve's nose wrinkled at whatever the soldier was dreaming about.

"Cute, aren't they?" a voice whispered all of a sudden.

Pepper jumped with startle. Turning her head, she saw Natasha sitting in the shadows with a mug of tea in her hold. The redhead's gaze was on the sleeping men. "Hey", the blonde greeted once she'd recovered. "What are you doing there in the dark?"

"Making sure that they won't change their minds and try to kill each other. And…" Natasha shrugged, taking a sip of tea. Whatever it was, it had a strong, sharp scent. "It's nice to see them like that. After everything."

Pepper agreed from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

Five forty-five that same morning taught the struggling team two bitter lessons. Most things that happen before six in the morning are bad things. And all positive development made can be almost undone in a blink of an eye.

Steve was in the middle of a very unpleasant dream when he jolted to full wakefulness on the couch. He gasped, his eyes darting around. He'd barely managed to catch his breath before he noticed a new shadow in the dark. Or make it two shadows. He frowned at the sight of Natasha murmuring something to Clint, who was leaning against the wall, breathing loud, shuddering breaths.

"Clint?" Steve had been the type that wanted to help people and save everyone since he was a child. So of course he reacted and began to walk closer. How was he supposed to know that the archer was in the middle of the worst panic attack he'd ever had? "What's wrong?"

"Steve, stand back", Natasha cautioned. Sharply but with no hostility. "He… needs some space." _From you_ , was too easy to hear.

"… 'am fine", Clint grumbled. Fighting to pull himself together so hard that it hurt to watch. After a few endless moments the archer ran a frustrated, unsteady hand through his hair and groaned. "This is stupid…!"

Natasha scoffed. "Oh, shut up." Hearing him talk seemed to be the sign she'd been waiting for, because she relaxed visibly. "I'm getting you a glass of water. Sit down, you look ready to drop."

Helping people was in Steve's DNA, the old and new. So, without thinking, he reached out a hand and lay it on Clint's shoulder. It was something he did quite often, _before_. "C'mon", he urged softly. "Let's…" That was as far as he got.

The combination of his touch and voice obviously triggered something. Clint shuddered under his touch like the man had been shot, growing rigid from animalistic terror. Because right there everything the Hawk could see was Steve aiming a shot at him.

Steve understood what was happening a second too late to keep hell from breaking loose. Just then Tony woke up on the couch and reacted instantly to what he saw. "Steve, what the hell are you doing? Let go of him!"

Someone shouting was the last thing Clint's fried nerves needed at the moment. The archer pushed Steve away, with enough force to send the Captain harshly at a wall. Steve recovered from the blows – Tony's verbal and Clint's physical – just in time to see the Hawk staring at him with open horror. "Shit…! Sorry… Sorry…!" The Hawk seemed dangerously close to slipping into another bout of a panic attack.

By then Tony was up, fists balled subconsciously for a fight.

Natasha was about to cut the whole fiasco. Until out of the blue Wanda's whip-sharp voice spoke. "Enough, all of you!" Pepper followed on the teenager's tails, both of them tense and grim. "Stark, no one's hurting anyone! Steve, back down! Clint, listen to me. Focus on me."

Wanda's hands were glowing red when they approached Clint and it was impossible to tell if the archer or Tony stiffened further. But whatever the girl showed the Hawk seemed to work. Slowly yet steadily Clint calmed down, and eventually followed the younger redhead out of the room for a much-needed breather.

Tony left as well, one arm wrapped tightly around Pepper. But before going the Iron Man cats an embarrassed look towards Steve. "Sorry… about that."

Steve simply shrugged, still a little to high-strung to offer words. He almost forgot about Natasha until her uncharacteristically soft voice carried to his ears. "Clint didn't mean to react that way, you know? He'll tell you the same when he's calmed down. He just needs some time to remember that he can trust you."

Steve said nothing. Because, while Clint might be able to learn to trust, eventually… He wasn't so sure he could. Because he was the reason that fear he triggered lived in his friend. He rammed it there with a bullet. And he'd have to live with that knowledge for the rest of his life.

* * *

Clint was still fighting to overcome the panic-attacks and the flashbacks which triggered them when Laura approached him. "I… wanted to wait until the time was right. But… It looks like you need this more than ever now."

Curious and confused, Clint turned his head. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the baby his wife was holding. Stupid, really, but in the middle of the whole turmoil he hadn't been able to focus enough to realize that Laura wasn't pregnant anymore. She'd given birth, probably alone, while he was… away. It wasn't just Lila and Cooper needing him anymore. He had a baby, too.

Slowly, giving him time to adjust, Laura sat beside him. "Nate… This is your daddy. Do you wanna wake up to say 'Hi'?"

The baby's nose and whole face crinkled. Then, impossibly slowly, a pair of eyes cracked open to peer up at him. For the longest time the father and son stared at each other, both equally mystified. Before the baby emitted a loud, chirping sound and started flailing his arms demandingly.

"I think he wants you to hold him", Laura pointed out.

Clint swallowed, suddenly terrified. "What if I lose control?" He still felt on the edge, and even the thought of harming one of his kids…

"Then I'll shield you both. But you won't, trust me." With every little bit of her love Laura placed the baby to his arms. As soon as he was there Nate calmed down, to a point where the child fell asleep after a glorious yawn. "See? Safe and comfy."

Clint could only stare. Soon tears of joy and pain began to gather into his eyes while relief, love and ache clashed inside him. And there a man who'd almost died an insane amount of times recently wondered if this was how coming back to life felt.

* * *

Breakfast was a tense and unpleasant affair a couple of hours later. And no one had much of an appetite. The earlier morning's… hassle was still too fresh in memory, along with the mountain of other unresolved issues. It was, perhaps, more apparent than ever before that they no longer felt comfortable under the same roof.

Seeing and feeling it pained Clint, physically. Because the team was his family as much as his wife and children. Which was why he eventually pushed away the cereal he didn't want and took a deep breath. "So… Here's the thing. The way things are right now? It isn't working."

Tony's mouth opened once, twice, but no one could actually object.

Clint went on. Because this was something that needed to be said. "If we try to sort this out by ourselves we'll make the whole mess even deeper. We've… been through way too much crap."

Natasha's eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you going with this?"

Clint made sure that a small distance away Cooper and Lila were too busy with their books to hear. "I don't like this idea any more than you guys do. But… " His gaze flickered to Tony and Steve, who both wore guarded expressions on their faces. "This team was once given a shrink for a reason, remember? Maybe we should try to talk to her, before things get worse."

Tony shook his head immediately. "So, ah… No."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "For the sake of the team, Tony", he pointed out. "And yourself." Because he knew that he wasn't the only one unable to sleep. He softened his tone when he saw his friend's resistance cracking. "Together as a team, or not at all."

"Fine", Tony huffed. The man sounded as exhausted as he looked while squeezing Pepper's hand as tightly as possible without hurting her. "Together."

"Together", Thor was the next to consent. "Although… I am not very good at the… talking."

The rest of them laughed. "You think any of us is?" Bruce continued with a shrug. "Together."

Natasha rolled her eyes. Clint knew very well that this wasn't a small step for her. "It's not like we could get worse from here…", she muttered. Then went on with a touch more volume. "Together."

Steve hesitated for a very long time. So tense that it was painful to watch. Eventually the soldier's jaw clenched before a barely visible nod. "Together."

Clint nodded as well, satisfied. Then focused on the twins who'd been observing the exchange with a mixture of curiosity and vague discomfort. "What about you two?"

Both stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "What? No!" Pietro shook his head fiercely. "We're not Avengers! We're not talking to some doctor."

Clint understood the reluctance far too well. The fear he saw in the twins' eyes was the same he currently felt, knowing that he'd have to let someone into his head so soon after his mother's invasion. He did his best to not let his own sheer terror show. "We've all seen Dr. Harris before. She's not like any of those doctors working for Hydra, I promise." He let the reassurance sink in before continuing. "After Hydra and leaving it… And with the… current circumstances, while trying to settle down here… I think you could use someone to talk to, too." So sue him if he felt and sounded protective. But they were just kids, and their lives had just been turned upside down. Again. He wanted them to have the kind of support they hadn't received since their parents died.

The twins still looked far from happy. But at least they weren't objecting out loud anymore. If one ignored the way Pietro mumbled darkly at his cereal, earning an annoyed and suffering brief glare from his sister.

Natasha was the next to speak up, her uncharacteristically soft gaze on the Sokovians. "We might all be dead without your help. That makes you at least honorary members of the Avengers. So what was that crap about you two not being parts of the team?"

"Language", Steve cautioned and sounded almost like himself.

The twins smiled with identical expressions of poorly restrained joy, and Clint noted with a degree of amusement the… admiring look Pietro aimed Natasha's way.

The road would be long and rocky. There'd be many more difficult nights and awkward mornings. But this was them taking the first real step towards recovery. And they were taking it together.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: They're stumbling. BUT, at least they're moving forward. And lets give Clint a round of applauds for admitting that they need therapy! NO ONE could just brush off what they've been through. Let's hope that they're strong enough to keep fighting together!

SOOOO… Good? Bad? Luke-warm? How do you feel about this idea of a three-part epilogue? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOVE hearing from you.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : THANK GOSH, right? Those poor dears deserve a happy(ish) ending. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy what's to come!

Gigantic thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : They're at a good start. BUT, there's still so, so, so much recovering to do… (winces)

And the Maximoff(s) recovering at the Farm is a new addition to my 'Top 5 Favorite Mental Images' list. (grins) (then wipes eyes) (Damned it, Pietro…!)

Let's hope that they're strong enough to keep recovering together, despite the horrible nightmare they've been through!

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	15. Epilogue, part 2 of 3 – Trust Again

A/N: DAAAANG! I tried to update this yesterday, but my brain… suffered a hostile plot-bunny's takeover, forcing me to write something else instead. (chuckles) BUT, here we are. Yay?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews and love! You have NO IDEA how happy I am that you've been sticking with this story for so long. We've almost reached the goal, now! (HUUUUUUGS)

Awkay, before I get all sappy… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Epilogue, part 2 of 3 – Trust Again

* * *

When Dr. Sarah Harris received Steve's request for their newest session's location she was… confused, for a moment. Most of her patients valued privacy above all else. Instead Steve invited her to Central Park.

The man she found wasn't the same she met on their previous session. Steve was drenched wet from rain, visibly exhausted and tense. The weight that'd always been on the soldier's shoulders seemed a lot heavier, now. And the eyes staring at nothing in particular were haunted.

Sarah sat slowly to give the Captain time to adjust to her presence and covered them both with an umbrella. When he made no attempt to start talking she did. "I'm curious, and not only professionally… What are you doing out here in the rain?"

Steve swallowed hard. "Clint… has a panic attack every time I touch him. Or whenever we're alone in the same room. I scare him because… That's the kind of a person I've become. And…" The man trailed off, then nodded towards the people everywhere. Some of them glanced curiously towards him, clearly recognizing him. "Fury made sure that there was a statement, after. Saying that I was under Edith's control when I…" The words 'shot Clint' wouldn't leave the man's mouth, but still cut his tongue deep. He looked down, his eyes clouded from shame. "Everyone believed it. Because… Apparently no one believes that Captain America could do something like that out of his own free will."

"And you didn't." It was something Sarah had to get through to him, the most important thing he needed to _hear_. "Maybe she didn't use her powers. But you were still under her control."

Steve shuddered. His face seemed to lose a hint of color. "She… said something like that." His jaw clenched. "She said… that because I care… I'm so weak she doesn't even have to use her powers to control me."

Sarah snorted. "Okay, I'm stopping you right here. Which one do you listen to? Me, or that psychopath?" She went on when she seemed to have his attention. "Steve… You made the _only_ possible choice, and you probably don't even understand how strong that means you are. You did what you had to, even if it'd destroy you. Because that's what you've been doing since long before you crash-landed to ice." She gave him a few moments. "If you didn't do what you had to… then they'd both be dead right now. You had the chance to save a life, and you did."

Steve nodded. The soldier didn't believe her, not yet. She hoped that one day he would.

Sarah charged forward. "And another thing? The way you care about your people, especially your friends… Never, ever let it be called a weakness. Because _that's_ what makes you special, your real superpower. Not some serum from a shady lab."

And how about that, Steve smiled, just a little bit.

It wasn't much of a session. They'd need many more, far more painful ones. But it was a start.

* * *

A few days later Sarah couldn't quite contain her surprise when Tony Stark sat hesitantly to the couch of her office. Of course he noticed and frowned. "What?"

Sarah smiled. "This… is the first time I actually meet you at my office." She winced with sympathy. "I wish that it would've taken less to make this happen."

Tony chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah, well… We Starks are pretty stubborn, so…" He trailed off, seemed to sink deep into unpleasant thoughts. The billionaire clenched his jaw, eyes squinting slightly. "I, ah… saw Steve's scar, for the first time, yesterday. He trained, overexerted himself and collapsed, and… I saw."

Sarah nodded slowly. Of course Tony had seen a whole lot injuries. But to see one he'd caused, no matter how involuntarily… She bit her lip and waited, because it didn't sound like the story was over yet.

Tony gulped laboriously, eyes clouding. "I… was there, when he woke up. And, the way he looked at me… It was just like, you know, right after." The man shook his head like someone trying to wake up. "He was… He was terrified of me. Hell, he even checked my hands for a gun!"

"Do you think he had a flashback?" Sarah decided that it was time to continue when the expression on the billionaire's face closed up even further. "He was hurting and confused. And… It brought back memories when he was in no condition to handle them."

"That's just it! They were _memories_!" Tony bounced up and started pacing, his whole body twitching from far too much restless energy. "I… I tried to kill his best friend! For something the guy did when he was under mind-control! And I… I almost killed Steve! It was… It was an accident, at least partially, but… but it happened and…"

"Tony." Sarah noticed how rapidly Tony was sliding towards a panic attack and needed to stop the crash-landing while she still could. "Have you stopped, for even a second, to see what _you_ went through?" He continued when he stared at her with open shock. "You saw on TV how Steve, for all you knew, killed your friend. And then you were told that Bucky killed your parents."

"They…"

"… had their reasons. They had their motives. And it's important that you realize it. But it's also important that you understand that _you_ had your reasons, too." Sarah gave him a moment. "Tony, you were hurt. Betrayed. And grieving."

"I was angry", Tony murmured, stood in front of a window and staring out.

"And angry", she agreed. "I think you've been angry for a very long time, under all those jokes and grins. The kind of uncontrollable rage you displayed towards Bucky doesn't appear in overnight. It's festered deep inside you for years, maybe even decades, snowballing the whole time." She leaned forward when she had the billionaire's full attention. "You know what I think? Somewhere along the way the fear and pain of losing got tangled with anger in your head. They can be a dangerous combination."

Tony stared at her. "So… You're saying that I'm crazy?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, because you _aren't_. And you're not a monster, either, no matter how much you like to imagine that you're one. I'm saying that you're confused and need help. Your anger is something we need to start working on, now that we're actually trying to get somewhere." The look in her eyes hardened ever so slightly. "But for us to get somewhere… I need you to trust me. And I need you to trust yourself. Do you think you can do that?"

Tony kept staring at her. Tears filled the man's eyes but didn't spill. "I… I don't know."

* * *

It was almost funny, really, that the Avenger who contacted her first was the last one Sarah encountered in the aftermath of the nightmare.

Sarah wasn't sure if she should've been amused or alarmed when she came home and found Clint Barton leaning against her door. "All that avoiding me… And you guys start appearing to my door." She pushed a key to a lock, constantly keeping an eye on her unexpected guest. "Let's go inside, then. If you see a cat, don't touch her. She's been especially moody lately."

Clint followed her inside as quietly as a ghost. When he saw her couch he hesitated, then forced himself onwards. "I'm… not sure if it's a good idea for me to be here", he admitted atypically quietly. He refused to meet her eyes. "I'm not… stable."

"I know", Sarah reassured him. She knew about his powers, how destructive they could be. "And if you feel like you need to leave, at any point… I won't try to stop you. And I won't push you. But… I'm guessing that there a reason you're here at…" She checked the time. "… eight in the evening. What happened?"

Clint gritted his teeth. It took time and effort before he finally managed to talk. "I, ah… I lost control over my powers, yesterday. Badly. And I… I hate it, because…" The man shook his head. "I should be more in control by now." He tapped at his own head aggressively. "I… I shouldn't let her keep messing with my head like this, not anymore! She's dead, it should be over! Finished!"

"But it's not." Sarah could only hope that her calm tone would be enough to ground his chaotic thoughts. After a few moments he seemed to focus, at least a little, and she went on. "Clint, these things… They don't have a time-limit. You can't tell yourself to move on and forget. You need to let yourself heal properly."

Clint finally looked at her, with shockingly open despair. "And how long is that gonna take? Because… I've got people who need me to have my head in the game." He ran an unsteady, frustrated hand through his hair. "I… I brought her to their lives. I let her mess them up, too. And I can't even help them!"

Sarah held up a hand, a sharp look aimed at him. "Alright, stop right there!" She paused for a couple of breaths. "Clint, she forced herself into your life, all your lives. It wasn't your fault. Even if you don't listen to anything else I'm telling you today, get that into your thick skull." Well, at least he relaxed marginally at that. "And the others… You don't need to fight for them, too. At least not until you're further along with your own battle." She didn't continue until he'd nodded begrudgingly. "What she put you through, what she did to your mind… It's not something you can choose to ignore or force yourself to overcome. You need help. And it's perfectly alright to need help."

Clint breathed in, then out, and again. She was as impressed as she was saddened to realize that he was trying to struggle past a lingering panic attack. He swallowed convulsively in the internal turmoil's aftermath, shaking visibly. Without uttering a word Sarah gave him a glass of water, which he accepted with a tiny nod.

Her patient waiting finally paid off when Clint found his voice. "I, ah… didn't actually come here for myself, today", he admitted, eyes glaring at the now empty glass like it'd offended him.

Sarah's eyebrow arched. "Then for who?"

A moment ticked away. Then another. When Clint talked again she learned just much he actually trusted her. "Do you… know any good therapists for kids?"

* * *

It took two months before Sarah could even consider having all three men in her office at the same time. "This isn't an interrogation. And you're not forced to stay here." It was important to point out as much, because despite all the progress made things were still… explosive. "If any of you needs to step out, at any time… You're free to go. But, for all your sakes… I hope that we'll be able to take a step or two forward today."

The trio nodded with almost identical grim expressions. Predictably it was Tony who tried to turn the tension into a joke. "So… What are you gonna make us do? Trust falls or something like that?"

Sarah grimaced. "Oh, hell no! I hate those things." (She smiled at Steve's muttered 'Language'.) "Besides… We're all adults, and we all know that trust doesn't have an on/off switch. We'll be working on the trust-issues for a long time."

"We've… kind of figured as much", Clint admitted sullenly.

Sarah nodded, pleased to hear the 'we'. "Starting a process like that… It takes time, and commitment. I want you to be ready for it."

The three nodded in perfect, heartwarming unison. The way they glanced towards each other was even more adorable. (' _We're in this together._ ') Sarah bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. "Do you know what's the hardest bit of that? To regain each your trust in yourselves. Because you're all way more scared of yourselves than each other. You need to start fixing that together, too. And that's what we'll try to do today."

* * *

A couple of days later Tony was about to head to a meeting when Natasha approached him. The look in her eyes made him tense up instantly. "What's going on?"

Natasha took a deep, sharp breath. "I'm telling you this first, because I know that you'll… react to these news. Then I'll give you some time to pull yourself together." She paused, uncharacteristically hesitant. Her eyes glared at something outside the room's window only she could see. "One of my… contacts found Bucky. And Steve's going to need all our support when I break the news to him."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Soooo… Through lots and lots of NECESSARY therapy we reach this bomb. (winces) How bad are the news? And how will Steve handle them?

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Are you still excited? Thoughts, comments? PLEASE, do let me know! I always love hearing from you.

Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all join in for the conclusion of this tale.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : Baby-Nate is SO CUTE, right? (BEAMS) Oooh, good question! Or maybe he'll develop totally different kind of powers. Time will tell. (smiles) LOL, funny you should mention that… Because soon you won't have to just imagine the therapy sessions. (grins and winks)

I really hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter as much!

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : The time of miracles is here! (giggles) BUT, thank gosh she scheduled the therapy. They all SO need it. (winces) THANK GOSH they're recovering! Let's just hope that they're stubborn enough to make it all the way through.

LOOOL! Poor Thor's been sort of sidelined in this one. Well, at least he got his superhero-appearance during the battle. (chuckles)

I really hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter as well!

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	16. Epilogue, part 3 of 3 – Live Again

A/N: Phew! It took me ridiculously long to wrap this up. But here we are, at the FINAL chapter! I seriously can't believe it.

THANK YOU, a thousand times over, for all your reviews, listings, love and support! You can't even imagine how happy I am that you've all been sticking around for all this time. (HUGS) THANK YOU! You're awesome.

Awkay, folks. Wanna know how the story ends? Here we go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

IN THIS CHAPTER THE FOCUS SHIFTS A BIT TO ANOTHER CHARACTER FROM CLINT. Because we have one more soldier left to bring home. And we all know that Clint recovers best when he gets to help others. (smiles fondly)

* * *

Epilogue, part 3 of 3 – Live Again

* * *

The hallways were bleak and far too long for someone who wasn't entirely sure if he could actually handle this. But Steve was determined to do this, for Bucky. There was absolutely no way he was leaving his best friend behind, ever.

It helped that he had support. And also unnerved him, just a little bit. Despite their mixed feelings the whole team was taking this journey with him. Approaching a massive, white door, the Captain gave them a somewhat nervous look. "You don't have to do this", he pointed out. He didn't think he deserved their support after everything he put them through. And _this_ … couldn't be a simple feat for them.

Natasha shrugged. "We're a team, remember? And you're our leader. You've always had our backs. We have yours." It ached how much she obviously meant those words.

Clint gave him a small but honest smile. "Besides. Bucky's important to you. Which means that he's important to all of us." Was it really as simple as that?

Steve wasn't sure what to say. Without really thinking about it he gave Clint's shoulder a grateful squeeze. It didn't occur to him until much later that it was the first time since _everything_ the archer was able to handle being touched by him.

Focusing on the door in front of him, Steve took a deep breath. Then pressed the buzzer to invite someone to open. After a second he peered over his shoulder towards the others. "Sorry, but… Maybe I should go alone."

Bruce nodded, clearly understanding. "I think so, too. All of us showing up would just overwhelm him." The scientist, if anyone, understood what Bucky was going through.

From the corner of his eye Steve saw Tony tense up. For a moment there was a thoughtful look on the billionaire's face. Then, with a barely visible nod that was at the man himself as well as to Steve, a verdict was made. "We'll be right here waiting." It was easy to tell how difficult this all was on the Iron Man. That Tony agreed to go through this was quite possibly more touching than anything else.

Steve didn't have the time to respond. Because just then the door opened and a young nurse with a kind smile was looking at him. In seconds recognition dawned, and a hint of color appeared to her cheeks. "Ah, hi. I… was told to expect you, but I wasn't sure…" She cleared her throat. "You must be here to see James."

"Bucky", Steve was quick to correct. Politely, of course. He was led through the door and tried not to think too much about how it locked loudly behind him. "How is he?"

The nurse sobered alarmingly quickly. "He's… not well. We've treated several traumatized soldiers here, but… He doesn't seem to be responding." She gave him a moment to digest those news. "He's been here for over a month but we haven't managed to coax even a single word out of him. Which is partially why it took us so long to have him identified. He had no ID with him when he was found."

Steve wanted to ask where Bucky was found from, and in what condition. But just then they reached the man. Who wasn't alone.

Dr. Harris was talking to Bucky, a calm expression on her face although some frustration could be seen in her eyes. Steve didn't manage to pay a lot of attention to her. His gaze locked on Bucky.

Bucky didn't have a metallic arm anymore, or any form of a prosthetic to replace it. The man was alarmingly pale and those dark, haunted eyes had aged a couple of decades. It was obvious that the soldier hadn't slept in ages and even with the long-sleeved shirt and pants lost weight was apparent. But it was still Bucky, alive, right there in front of him. The slowly dawning realization made Steve want to laugh and cry simultaneously. He was too overwhelmed to manage either.

Eventually Bucky sensed that someone was staring at him. The man's whole frame tensed up and eyes widened at the sight of him. His best friend didn't seem to quite believe that he was there. A hurried hand grabbed a sleeve in a subconscious effort to hide a heavily bandaged wrist.

Steve felt his eyes soften while his heart shattered. "Hey, Bucky", he murmured. "'Til the end of the line, remember? We're not at the end of the line yet."

* * *

That evening Cooper was awake far later than he was supposed to be. He felt good. Great, actually. In control over himself and his powers. So he dared to sneak out of the tiny room.

Much like his dad the boy liked balconies. And the Tower had countless to choose from. It was almost funny that the one he decided on was occupied. He froze by the doorway when he saw Steve. The soldier stood with his back to him, squeezing the railing so hard that knuckles had turned white.

Cooper considered fleeing. But the sadness radiating from Steve halted his plans. The child hesitated, then walked a little closer. "Dad… said that you went to see Bucky today."

Steve swallowed loudly. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Cooper considered his following words carefully. "I know that you're worried, but… He'll be okay. Because, if you care about him that much… Then he's one of the good guys. And good guys always win."

Cooper was too young and innocent to know that it wasn't always so simple. His words made Steve shiver. A few moments of silence ticked by. "Coop… What… I did to your dad…"

Cooper shook his head, then realized that the soldier couldn't see it. "Dad said that sometimes even the good guys have to make… difficult decisions. And you made one for Bucky." Her pursed his lips, processing. "I… I guess I need some time to accept that. But… You're not a bad guy. I'm sorry you feel like one."

The two had no idea that they had audience. Laura and Clint watched the interaction with small smiles. "How proud of our kid are you right now?" she whispered in her husband's ear.

Clint responded with a long, tender kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Bucky didn't choose his state of muteness. He just couldn't find the words anymore. Dr. Harris attempted to calm him down, reasoning that he'd rediscover his voice when he _really_ wanted to say something. It didn't help with his frustration.

One night, the rare kind when he actually fell asleep without medication, Bucky had a bizarre, horrible dream. There was a massive battle and Steve was facing it with him. Then his friend was standing in a forest. Bucky attempted to get to him. But all of a sudden he was fading away, transforming into dust. ' _Steve…!_ ' The Captain turned to look just in time to see him disappear completely.

Bucky woke up with a scream that nearly suffocated him building up in his throat. He couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on anything but his racing heart and the unreasonable, suffocating panic. Eventually he had no other choice. He snatched the phone Steve had left for a case of emergency and dialed.

Steve picked up almost instantly although the man had most likely been asleep. " _Bucky, is that you? What's wrong?_ "

Bucky gasped, wheezed. His eyes filling with tears that refused to fall. And found the words. "I… I needed to hear your voice."

* * *

Weeks scrolled by. And the inevitable day when Bucky would be ready to come to New York grew closer. For obvious reasons the Winter Soldier couldn't stay at the Tower. Him and Tony crammed under the same ceiling would've been a horrible idea, no matter how big the building was. Steve's apartment was a far more reasonable choice. It was quiet and stress-free, and – as ice-cold as such reasoning was – the Captain would be able to keep his friend under constant watch.

Tony was better at reasoning than most people gave him credit for. But the idea of the guy who killed his parents staying in the same city, in the home of his friend… It didn't sit well with the billionaire, no matter how well sessions with Dr. Harris had hammered home that Bucky was also a victim.

To process his conflicted emotions Tony reverted to his most commonly used method of working through things. He hid and worked, like he was possessed. Determined to avoid confronting the source of his emotional chaos for as long as possible. Because he still didn't trust himself to be able to handle this in a manner that wouldn't lead to him hating himself even more.

Pepper understood, that amazing woman. Relentlessly but gently she kept trying to persuade him out of hiding. Never judging him, even when he would've deserved it.

It was only a matter of time before the safety-bubble of just her and work would burst. Somehow he wasn't even surprised when he sauntered from one lab to another and found Clint sitting there. The archer was fiddling with his phone while casually munching some fries. "How…?" was all the billionaire managed to sputter.

Clint gave him a dry look. "Agent and a former assassin, remember? Besides… The Tower's AI is one _big_ rat. Of course I found you."

Tony groaned. "Should've known…", he muttered. Then gave his friend a look. "Don't take this the weird way, but… You look good."

Clint nodded. "I feel better." The Hawk obviously meant it. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Maybe Harris isn't totally useless. And the serum Xavier's people sent helps with the powers. Cooper and me both."

Tony blinked twice, slowly. "What serum?" How long had he spent hauled away from everyone? The fact that he hadn't slept in… maybe three days didn't help with the confusion.

Clint sighed heavily. "Tony… You're never gonna get better if you keep going like this. Because this isn't the kind of a thing you can run away from."

"I'm not running away", Tony scoffed stubbornly.

Clint, at least, didn't roll his eyes. "Yeah, you are. And now it's gonna stop. The first thing you'll do? You finish these fries with me. I can hear your stomach rumbling all the way from here. And then you'll get a good night's sleep. Come tomorrow, you'll have a clearer head to deal with… whatever the hell is to come."

Tony contemplated his options. Only to realize that he had none. He pursed his lips, then slumped to the chair next to Clint's. "You'd better have ketchup for the fries, Feathers."

Clint produced a large bottle, seemingly from thin air. And scoffed. "Of course I have. You wound me, Tin Can."

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes had spent a very, very long time with basically no control over his own life. Forced to do things that sickened him. Was it any wonder that as time went on he was so used to being the Winter Soldier that he began to forget Bucky, even without the aid of brainwashing?

Or maybe forgetting wasn't the worst. The worst was remembering who he once was, the man who fell from a train and never really came back. Knowing that Steve remembered, too, wanted that friend back. And also knowing that he'd never, ever be quite that same person again. Knowing that after everything Steve had done and sacrificed for him he'd have to let his best friend down.

Bucky had no idea what to do with his new freedom. Or who he was anymore. Or what to do with his life. He'd never been so lost.

Standing at Smithsonian, staring at the exhibit of Steve that had bits of him as well, he wondered if he really was just stuff that belonged to a museum.

He sensed someone's presence and didn't relax even after recognizing Clint. There was a long and heavy but not loaded moment of silence. "Steve called. Sounded worried. He said that you'd been away for over five hours and he had no idea where you are."

Bucky frowned. Not quite sure what to make of… whatever this was. "How did you find me?"

"I'm called Hawkeye for a reason." Clint gave him a moment. "Steve gets it, you know? That you're not the person you once were. He isn't, either. He's been through a lot since the 40s."

Bucky was tempted to ask. But he already knew that the archer wouldn't spill. He clenched his jaw, his eyes on the age-old footage of him and Steve together. "I'm dangerous."

"We all are. You clearly haven't seen the amount of damage our team is able to cause." There was a wry smile on Clint's face. "We're a bunch of lost, messed up people thrown in together. Our team? It doesn't make any sense. But we keep trying, anyway. As a family. Because giving up isn't an option."

"Sounds like an exhausting life."

Clint grinned. "It is. But it's also a hundred percent worth it. Give it a try and you'll know."

It was clearly an invitation. A subtle little 'You could be one of us'. Bucky was tempted to accept. Because… What else did he have left in this world that'd been turned upside down for him several times over? "Maybe I will."

If Clint noticed his hesitation the man didn't show it. "So… How about I take you back to Steve's? Because in the last two hours he's sent me twenty-two…" The archer's phone bleeped. "… Make it twenty-three texts." The man emitted something between a groan and a chuckle. "We really have to teach that guy how to use a phone."

Bucky wasn't entirely sure what happened. It was seemingly nothing special. But he could finally breathe easily, without an invisible weight sitting on his chest.

Clint looked towards him. One eyebrow bounced up. "How about that. So you _can_ smile."

* * *

One late afternoon a couple of months later was a tense one. The whole gang had gathered to one of the Tower's laboratories. Several pairs of intense eyes observed how Tony's newest invention was tested for the very first time. No one was tenser than Steve's, whose whole body was rigid and ready to jump in if necessary. This… was a level of trust the Captain still wasn't sure he was ready for.

"So?" Tony inquired. "What's the verdict?"

The metallic fingers of Bucky's shiny, new arm moved effortlessly. The soldier did his best to ignore the unsettling amount of unwanted attention he was getting. "It… feels great." It felt better than words could say to have a limb that wasn't created by Hydra. That hadn't been used to harm innocent people. It was like starting anew. Almost. Because… While the arm hadn't killed anyone innocent, he had. He looked cautiously towards the billionaire. "This… isn't gonna blow up, right?"

"Nah." Tony's tone wasn't as light as the man probably intended. "No more trying to kill each other, for any of us. We made a pact, remember?" No outsider would've been able to tell if it was a joke. If it was, it was a bad one. But at least the room's tension lessened slightly.

Bucky felt his features soften. He nodded. "Thank you." For so much more than the arm. _For letting me stay here every once in a while. For letting me join the team. For trying to forgive me._

Tony shrugged. Pretending remarkably well that he didn't hear the unvoiced words. "You did me a favor, Buckster. I was bored and needed a project."

They'd never be… the best of friends. Not after _everything_. But they were able to exist in the same room without wanting to kill each other. That was better than anyone had dared to hope for.

"Buckster?" Pietro snorted. "That was lame."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a critic…"

* * *

Eventually it was the one-year anniversary of what they referred to as The Battle. The sun had just set while four men stood in front of the ruins of a much too familiar Hydra facility in Siberia. All of them with looks of steel-hard resolve on their faces.

The memories were still every bit as sharp as the wind howling around them, but time had made the pain seem dull and hollow. Manageable. They were able to look at each other and exchange nods without wavering.

Clint readied one of his exploding arrows. Tony readied his suit. Steve and Bucky roared the command simultaneously. "FIRE!" And the two men did.

What little there was left of the building went up in a set of deafening explosions. The recently darkened night was once again bathing in light as flames rose hungrily towards the sky. And despite the smoke filling the air they all found it easier to breathe. It felt almost like they'd just performed an exorcism. But despite their fierce attack some of the building still remained.

Clint grinned. Then put down his bow and arrows before peering over his shoulder. "You ready, Coop?"

Cooper didn't seem entirely sure. But nodded, anyway, trusting his dad. "Yeah." The child licked his lips while grabbing his dad's hand so tightly that knuckles turned white. "It's… not gonna hurt, or anything, right?"

Clint shook his head. "No, buddy. I promise. It won't hurt one bit." He wrapped one supportive arm around the boy. "Remember what Dr. Timothy said? Just breathe and relax. There's no need to be scared. Everything's gonna be okay."

Cooper nodded. Clearly believing it. "Okay." And that was all which needed to be said.

With identical stern expressions on their faces the father and son stood right beside the ruins while the others retreated. Then, slowly but determinedly, they lifted their hands. It didn't take long before flames were already rising. Fire took over the last of what was once a mighty enemy-base, swallowing it up in astonishing shades of red, purple, orange and blue. None of them could remember the last time either dad or son would've seemed as at peace as they did while watching the destruction they caused. In the light of fire the last of the nightmare was laid to rest.

A very impressed whistle pierced the night's quiet. "Gotta admit… That was pretty impressive", Pietro complimented.

By the time Clint and Cooper joined the whole gang waiting they were in perfect control over their powers. Laura wrapped her arms around them both and kissed Cooper's hair, then Clint's cheek. Lila also hugged her daddy and brother with a bright smile on her face. Soon the others gathered around them.

They were still together. After everything they'd gone through. That was the biggest miracle of all. Tonight it was time for them to head their separate ways, for a while. But it didn't mean that they would've been leaving each other behind.

Clint looked towards Steve and Bucky. "When did you say your flight was departing?"

"In three hours", Bucky replied after checking the time. The soldier seemed a little fidgety, still not quite trusting himself around others. Running away wasn't an answer but a breather was clearly what Bucky needed. And there was no way Steve was letting him go alone, ever again.

Natasha's eyebrows bounced up. "So you two finally decided where to go?"

"Bucharest", Steve announced. "A lot of people won't recognize us there, so… It's a good place to have a vacation, while the New Accords are finalized."

Tony tensed up a little. The rest of them understood. Some of the deepest mental wounds had been patched up. Still, trusting Steve to go with Bucky… It wasn't a simple matter on the billionaire. But time and therapy had worked their magic. The man didn't lose control over himself or his emotions. "Three hours, huh? In that case we have some time for some Shawarma."

The rest of them protested. Pretending that _this_ wasn't a big deal although it was. Because it was the first time Bucky was invited to a Shawarma-fiesta, albeit indirectly.

Hours later they all saw Steve and Bucky off. They were sad to see the Captain go but they also knew that he'd come back. And whenever they'd need Steve, he'd be there.

* * *

The following day Clint did one more thing he needed in order to obtain a closure over the whole nightmare. He entered a top-secret prison called the Raft, which didn't officially even exist. And visited one of the whole place's most dangerous… inhabitants. The man glared at him but didn't utter a word. (Hadn't spoken a thing since they last met, the guard escorting him revealed.)

Clint had expected to feel a lot of things. And he did. Pain, sadness, pity. But not guilt, or anger. He sighed heavily, eyes on the horribly angry tormented man on the other side of the Plexiglass. "I'm sorry I couldn't follow you, back then. I'm sorry that I was able to recreate my life, and you weren't." He held a pause. "I… lost everything, too. Our parents, home… But instead of letting the loss carve me hollow I moved on. Maybe one day you'll be able to find peace, too. I hope you can. Because you're still my brother, despite everything." His eyes flashed. "That being said… I'll make sure that you'll spend the rest of your life here. Because although a part of me is happy that you're still alive… If there wasn't this wall between us I'd tear you to pieces for what you did and almost did to Lila and Laura. And I _will_ tear you to pieces, if I ever get the chance to. Which is why I hope we'll never see each other again. Because I don't want your blood on my hands a third time." He lifted his chin. Gave the jaded, grudge-ridden man who could've cost him his family and life one last look. "Goodbye, Barney."

While Clint walked away ice formed patterns that looked like flowers to the other side of the glass. They never penetrated the surface and melted away quickly in front of Barney's glaring eyes. (The Barton brothers never saw each other again.)

Natasha was waiting for him outside, by the jet they borrowed from Tony. To most people her expression might've seemed indifferent. "Feel better, now?"

Clint nodded, feeling far too much for words.

Natasha nodded. "Good. Then let's go. This place gives me the creeps."

* * *

The following morning Clint had his current family with him as he headed towards the Farm, for the first time in what felt like forever. Laura walked close, baby-Nate sleeping in her arms. He was holding Lila and Cooper wasn't even a full step away from him. The archer smiled, basking in the warmth of their presence. In front of him the Farm seemed familiar and inviting instead of terrifying.

It felt even better to be back than he'd imagined.

After admiring the view for a while he looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Kids? Welcome home."

Wanda and Pietro hesitated for a moment. Just one. Then took each other's hands and continued to march onwards.

Maybe, after wandering in the dark for so long… They were really finally home. All of them.

* * *

They all chose to live again, because they weren't about to let Edith Barton win and have her legacy of death and destruction.

* * *

Post Credits Scene

* * *

Tony and Pepper were just returning from a jog when they heard that they had a visitor. After exchanging looks of confusion they headed towards the Tower's biggest common area. A by then familiar, bald man in a wheelchair was waiting for them, accompanied by a dark-skinned woman with bizarre hair and a man with even stranger sunglasses.

There was a grim look on Charles Xavier's kind face. "Some time ago you said that you owe me a favor. I'm afraid that I'm here to take you up on that offer. For the sake of the whole world." The man's solemn eyes traveled towards the sky. "Something sinister is approaching. I can feel it. And I know that you have seen and felt it, too."

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Aaaw! They all got a happy ending. (BEAMS) As for the post credits scene… HA! SHUDDER THANOS! NO WAY he'd win against the united forces of the Avengers and all X-Men. He'll go down just like Edith did! (smirks evilly, clapping hands) TODAY EVERYBODY LIVES, MAD TITAN – GO HOME OR FADE TO DUST!

Eh… Sorry 'bout that. I've had too much sugar today. And 'IW' still gets me a bit… emotional. (The powers that be, if you could hurry up the next movie's release date it'd be great. Thank you.)

SOOOOO… How's that for an ending? Any good at all? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOVE hearing from you.

And THANK YOU, for sticking around all this time! It's been such a long but awesome flight. (HUGS) Who knows. Maybe I'll see you again one day.

Take care!

* * *

 **SomeRandomHuman** : So good to see them recovering, isn't it? (BEAMS) Poor Bucky, though! Let's hope that he'll be okay, too.

LOL! I have no idea what my head will cook up next. We'll see! Whatever it is, I hope you'll enjoy it – and the final chapter of this tale!

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


End file.
